Para que nunca me olvides
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Ken Nakayima muere, por salvarle la vida a Natsumi: Miyuki, quien está destrozada por su ausencia, culpa a su compañera y Natsumi debe ser fuerte por ambas y seguir, sin importar las consecuencias... NatsumixTokairin, enunciado NakayimaxMiyuki. Ficticio.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todas de nuevo ^^: nueva historia, con un tinte bastante dramático, a decir verdad.**

**Una especie de prólogo al tema a tratar: obviamente, como algunas de mis antiguas lectoras podrán ver, se trata de un Natsumi/Tokairin, pero con sus condimentos, como siempre.**

**Besos a todas: disfruten el principio y escriban reviews para ver qué tal, sip???**

**Ok, ya nos embarcamos: mil besos.**

**Gabriela Inés. ****

* * *

**

**Para que nunca me olvides**

_**Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera  
Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,  
Y podrá desatar esta alma mía  
Hora, a su afán ansioso lisonjera; **_

_**Mas no de esotra parte en la ribera  
Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:  
Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,  
Y perder el respeto a ley severa. **_

_**Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,  
Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,  
Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido, **_

_**Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;  
Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;  
Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.**_

**Francisco de Quevedo, "Amor constante, más allá de la muerte".****

* * *

**

**Natsumi Tsujimoto**

En algún instante de mi vida creí que toda cosa tenía cierto orden: a cada jornada dura y exhaustiva le tocaba un tiempo de entretenimiento, bebidas y diversión; a cada momento de entretención le tocaba después un tiempo de trabajo exhausto...

... Que a cada momento de lágrimas, le tocaba después uno de alegría y felicidad... Y contando, se espera a que llegue...

Más concretamente, en nuestro círculo se veía esta armonía: en el lugar de trabajo... Yoriko era la cotilla, Aoi era más cautelosa; Tokairin es callado y meticuloso, mientras que yo soy un remolino de energía acumulada... Miyuki era más insinuante, mientras que Ken Chan era más introvertido... Y, finalmente, el capitán Kachou colocando el orden a este grupo y así convertirlo en una de las mejores estaciones de policías de todo Japón.

Todo tiene un orden, de eso estoy segura: aunque no lo demuestre el propio caos en el que se ha convertido mi vida, aunque ni siquiera tenga seguridad del terreno en el que ahora estoy pisando... Esta es la debida posición de las cosas en el mundo.

Pero, si estoy tan segura de ello...

¿Por qué, de la nada, todo el mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza?

Me siento un poco mareada, pero no puedo perder cordura en este mundo de locos, aunque se esté volviendo tentador: aunque Miyuki, la más templada del grupo, se esté deshaciendo en mis brazos; aunque Yoriko no sea el centro de un nuevo cotilleo, sino es quien templa a todos en este salón; aunque Tokairin, a quien necesito demasiado en estos momentos, por vez extraordinaria, no sea parte de las conversaciones de las muchachas de la estación; aunque, por última vez, Ken-chan lo sea...

Y cómo no serlo, si su retrato de gran tamaño es el centro de esta reunión.

Todo está adornado de flores maravillosas, pero no veo a nadie alabando el arreglo floral: todos ocupados en sus asuntos, en sus cosas...

Creo que terminaré por golpearme en la cabeza, si es que alguien no se explica en este mismísimo instante.

¡Exijo una explicación, por un carajo!

Y todo es silencio, y todo es murmullo: la pregunta bulle en mi pecho, pero se evapora en mi garganta...

Fue tan rápido el suceso: terminamos una misión que consistía en atrapar a unos falsos policías que dañaban la reputación de nuestra institución... Tan cotidiano, tan de siempre...**

* * *

**

**Flash back**

Autos volcados: la pintura escurría del parachoques y pintaba el suelo de color bermejo, aunque no hubo daño alguno en el conductor. Miyuki, en posición, aún sostenía el arma con la que inmovilizó al último delincuente, con la respiración agitada y la vista fija en el punto de ataque que yacía ahora en el pavimento. Natsumi y Nakayima, cansados ya por intentar acarrear al auto a la trampa predispuesta, descansaron después de ver que el objetivo fue alcanzado.

Natsumi hizo el ademán de levantarse de la moto, pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas por los constantes choques de la moto contra los autos que apenas y respondieron al tibio contacto de la mano de Ken-chan en su muslo derecho.

-No te preocupes, Natsumi: todo acabó ya... Estoy contigo.

Fue esa simple respuesta la que reestablecía la tranquilidad en su mente.

Ladeó la cabeza, aún con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera...

-Hey, es cierto: ésta no la contamos otra vez...

Ambos sonrieron, ambos alegres por el término de la jornada...

De pronto, un chillido de neumáticos: un foco de luz que daba frente a los ojos de ambos...

-¡Natsumi, Ken-chan!

Nakayima no podía moverse de la moto, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban empujó a Natsumi a unos metros de él: ese acto reflejo que el único que logró ver detalladamente... Sólo en cosa de segundos...

... Rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de su compañero...

La motocicleta arrolló a la de Ken-chan: producto de ello, ambas se arrastraron hasta salir de la autopista.

Nadie se movió: fueron los pocos segundos de silencio hasta que un estallido retumbara en el puente y se elevara una columna de humo...

Natsumi estaba estupefacta, tirada en el piso y con la vista fija en el lugar en el que hace unos segundos daba por terminada la misión. Todos corrieron hasta congregarse en el incendio... De pronto, Natsumi sale de su ensimismamiento: cae en la cuenta de lo que ha pasado al escuchar su voz desgarrada.

-¡KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

**

**Fin del Flash back**

Me duele la cabeza de tan solo recordarlo: Miyuki no me ha dirigido la palabra en todos estos días... Sé que no es con intención, pero me está matando su silencio: me hiere porque sé que esto no volverá a su cauce, como en otras ocasiones que nos levantamos y hemos vuelto a andar.

Siento que, esta vez, algo de Miyuki se aferró a Nakayima y ha muerto con él.

Eso me está matando...

-Traeré un poco de agua para las flores- le dije, y estaba en pos de levantarme, pero Miyuki me retuvo fuertemente del brazo: sus ojos reflejaban resentimiento...

Lo leo en tus ojos, no hace falta que lo digas.

... Sí, lo sé: en parte fue mi culpa...

Querías que reposara, que no se entrometiera en su estado de salud, y yo le di una alternativa para que ambos pudiésemos estar en la misión: fui quien la condujo al camino en el que encontró la muerte.

-Yo lo haré- me contestó, casi escupiendo veneno en vez de saliva. La fuerza que no tenía para poder levantarse la usaba para descargarse.

No la culpo: si bien no me lo hace saber, puedo sentirlo.

Solo me quedo mirándola mientras ella se va al jardín: era ya bastante tarde y siento el frío que cala en los huesos.

Todo tiene su orden en el universo: pero nuestra institución ha quedado coja...

... Nuestras vidas han quedado cojas: siempre nuestros pies nos llevarán hacia atrás, recordando que alguna vez existió una unidad. La unidad de una fortaleza, de una atalaya que se ha desmembrado con la facilidad que cae un castillo de naipes.

Siento unos pasos: veo el origen de ellos y me encuentro con la figura de Tokairin. No puedo evitar el escozor de las lágrimas que he intentado guardar bordeen mis párpados: el único rostro afable que he visto en esta tediosa jornada.

No he querido salir: sólo asomé la cara para ver en qué se ha tardado tanto, si solo estamos nosotras despiertas...

Cierto... Era Miyuki...

Estaba de espaldas a mi vista, mientras Miyuki conversaba con él...

... Tal vez sea paranoia mía, tal vez el sueño me juega una mala pasada...

Pero vi un brillo suspicaz en los ojos de Miyuki, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Souji.

Mi corazón paró de latir...

Dejé de mirarlos: no podía forjar idea tan estúpida en mi mente, si mi pobre amiga se encontraba tan mal...

... No sé lo que pasa, no entiendo nada... Lo único que sé es que hay, hubo un orden en las cosas, en mi vida, y que ese orden se derrumbó con su ausencia...

Necesito encontrarlo, sino nos perderemos en un inexorable caos.

Continuará...


	2. I Mira a tu lado

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**I**

"La noche está vacía", pensó entre sí la castaña. Ciertamente, la congestión en Tokio provocaba que no se viese nada en el cielo más que una enorme bóveda oscura de firmamento: de no ser por el claro de luna, por supuesto. Tenía bastante tiempo para poder ver las estrellas, ya que hace bastante que daba vueltas en la cama, el revisar que Miyuki esté durmiendo, que el departamento siga igual de limpio: por lo menos, para poder sentirse como en casa, cuando todavía las cosas estaban en normalidad.

En cierto modo, se ha sentido mal por no estar como los demás: cabizbajos, taciturnos, melancólicos. Como si le diese vuelta la cara a la ausencia de su compañero…

-Nakayima- musitó en un suspiro: en realidad, ella no podía estar triste… Mal que mal, fue tan abrupto que siente los pasos fuertes del oficial retumbar en sus bóxers de trabajo: da más gusto el pensar que se ha resfriado y que en algún momento va a aparecer, que Miyuki le sonreirá y se sonrojará, mientras lo golpea con el codo, para sacarlo más de sus casillas…

Y así era el día a día: ¿cómo pensar que, de un momento a otro, podría asimilar esta situación?

* * *

-¡Beeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeeep!

Arruga un poco el entrecejo, pero deja que el celular suene.

De pronto, golpes insistentes en la puerta: Natsumi termina por levantarse, ya hastiada del tío que no dejaba nunca de molestar. Toma en cuenta que se quedó dormida en la misma mesa de la terraza de anoche, pero no le da mayor importancia: mal que mal, no ha sido la única ni será la última vez que deba despertar en un lugar que no sea su cama…

-¡Ya voooooooy: qué impaciencia!- camina perezosamente hacia la puerta, pero su atención se desvía en el reloj de muro del living.

-¡Mierda!

Sale corriendo a su habitación. Se devuelve al escuchar nuevamente el insistente golpeteo a la puerta de entrada.

-T-Tokairin… ¿Tokairin?

El joven, con su mirada azulina inquisidora, observa atentamente la apariencia de la joven enfrente suyo: bufa cansado, después de entrar al departamento.

-Nuevamente tomando, Natsumi…

No era de sorprender que lo descubriera: las botellas regadas en el piso sólo mostraban un ápice de la fiesta personal que había realizado anoche.

-Sólo fueron unas cuantas copas demás: no pretendo que lo entiendas, si sólo eres un niñato sano.

-Este "niñato" ha venido para despertarte: el capitán ha pedido tus informes y se encontró con la _non grata _sorpresa de tu silla vacía.

-Pude haber estado enferma.

-Miyuki dijo que habías estado tomando toda la noche.

Se volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el oficial, quien estaba echando en una bolsa todos los desechos esparcidos en el suelo. Al sentir la mirada insistente de la muchacha, sin emitir comentario alguno, se irguió de la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo Natsumi, en un tono algo más molesto.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero hace bastante tiempo que ha seguido con esa actitud contigo, y te has mantenido indiferente…

-Que lo deje pasar no significa que no me importe, ¡y no tienes porqué meterte en esto!

-Lo lamento: sólo vine a ayudarte…

-No sigamos con esta conversación- habló en un tono algo más conciliador-: gracias por avisarme. Iré inmediatamente hacia allá…

Lo deja en el living, mientras se va cambiar de ropa.

-… A mí también me importa, Natsumi...- musitó. Después de un largo bufido, termina por recoger las cosas: deja la bolsa que le trajo, con un desayuno preparado por él y se retira del departamento.

Aunque siempre tuviese la misma respuesta, esta era la rutina del oficial Tokairin: que las razones de tal hábito eran desconocidas por Natsumi y por el propio implicado, eso era cuento aparte.

* * *

En el auto, Miyuki y Natsumi, realizando el patrullaje en la ciudad. El ambiente, eso sí, había cambiado radicalmente estos últimos meses: no existía problema, mientras que la central reportara algún incidente y tuviesen que unirse obligatoriamente a cumplir con sus deberes…

De lo contrario, el ambiente se volvía insoportable.

Y en ese mismo momento se encontraban: hombro con hombro, la vista sigilosa de la oficial Kobayakawa sobre su compañera de trabajo, para huirla en seguida, al saberse vista.

El tintineo de los dedos de Natsumi no se hizo esperar.

Es de conocimiento universal que su paciencia tiene un límite estrecho y peligroso, pero ni ella misma ha sabido de dónde ha sacado la fortaleza para no magnificar nada: esas situaciones que eran infantilmente discutidas y que sacaban más de una sonrisa entre ellas y que, en estas instancias, eran la antesala de una explosión de proporciones…

… Sin embargo, nunca se ha quedado de brazos cruzados.

-¿Te divertiste ayer?- preguntó Miyuki, mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina. Natsumi quedó bloqueada.

-"¿Cómo debo interpretarlo?" Algo por el estilo…- contestó, pues asume que no puede soltarse de boca en este primer paso.

-Hmmm: lo supuse…- contestó Miyuki.

Natsumi dio vuelta la cara, pero al correr de unos cuantos segundos, vuelve la mirada en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese _lo supuse_?

Detiene el auto de golpe y la frente de Natsumi da en el vidrio del auto.

Mientras Natsumi está algo aturdida por el golpe.

-¡Miyuki, ten más cuidad!- paró en seco: la cara de Miyuki estaba blanca, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando hacia el frente, seguramente sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado- ¿Miyuki?

Le tocó el hombro y dio un salto en el asiento: lentamente, da la vuelta hacia su compañera.

-Miyuki, por dios… Dime qué te ocurre…

-_Nada… _No me pasa nada- con nerviosismo, lucha con el cinturón de seguridad hasta que logra desabrocharlo. Sale del auto y Natsumi intenta seguirla.

-¡Déjame sola!

Natsumi para en seco.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte: Miyuki, no me has dirigido la palabra en dos meses…

Se devuelve y mira a Natsumi inquisidoramente.

-Ha pasado algo más allá que el no dirigirnos la palabra: deja de ser tan autorreferente y vuélvete a la estación…

Camina cuesta abajo, al río de la ciudad, ante la mirada de su compañera.

Se devuelve al coche patrulla: toma las llaves con recelo, ya que hace bastante tiempo que no había ensayado con el dichoso auto, pero todo problema era ínfimo comparado con la revuelta que se haría si no se presentaba en la estación.

Miró a Miyuki, luego posó sus ojos en las llaves: sin más que pensar, se adentró en el automóvil y tomó ruta a sus labores.

* * *

**Calling all angels  
I need you near to the ground  
I miss you dearly  
Can you hear me on your cloud?**

**All of my life  
I've been waiting for someone to love  
All of my life  
I've been waiting for something to love**

**Calling all angels  
I need you near to the ground  
I have been kneeling  
And praying to hear a sound**

**All of my life  
I've been waiting for someone to love  
All of my life  
I've been waiting for something to love**

**All of my life  
I've been waiting for someone to love  
All of my life  
I've been waiting for something to love**

**Day by day  
Through the years  
Make my way**

**Day by day  
Through the years  
Day by day  
Through the years**

**Day by day  
Through the years  
Day by day  
Make my way**

**Day by day  
Through the years  
Day by day  
Day by day.**

"**Calling all angels", Lenny Kravitz.**

* * *

Tal vez se ha excedido…

Ha estado de mal humor todo este tiempo: apenas y ha hablado con Natsumi, pero todos a su alrededor, con excepción de ella, han respetado el sensible duelo en el que está inmersa su vida en esos instantes.

A veces, cuesta manejar estos temas con ella, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que ya no está de ánimos como para ser el punto conciliador: como ha sido su rol toda la vida.

La vida da vueltas y llegó el momento en el que se truncaron todos sus planes: ahora es ella quien debe rearmarse, quien se levantará y hará un nuevo camino…

… Sólo que pensó que Ken-chan estaría a su lado…

Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que su cómplice de miradas, de sensaciones jamás dichas, jamás tocadas… Ese "jamás" que replica el eco que la tiene en estas circunstancias, que lo alejó de ella, de su vida.

La sonrisa que no volverá a observar: en tan solo una decisión se barajaron los destinos de ambos…

Ese era el motivo de su resentimiento: tenía una corazonada tan grande, que el haberle hecho la _vista gorda_ por asuntos de trabajo es el error que no se perdonaría nunca,…aunque, en el proceso, la inculpara a ella también.

Lo peor de esta situación no era eso, sino las constantes imágenes vívidas que la sorprenden a cada momento: en ese mismo instante, el ver a un grupo de motoristas cruzar enfrente de ella. El sólo pensar que podría estar allí, las veces en las que dejaron pasar el tiempo sin decirse lo que sentían, pero que bastaba una mirada entre ambos para saber que nunca estarían solos, que se sentirían amados…

De eso nada ha quedado, más que el fuerte arrepentimiento de Miyuki.

¿Y si no volvía a enamorarse jamás?: era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a vivir…

* * *

-¡Con un carajo! Este auto no quiere ceder…

Lo único que le faltaba: a medio camino de la estación y ya no quedaba gasolina: después de marchar a tropezones, termina por desfallecer en plena autopista. Sale del auto y está tentada a golpearlo con la punta del zapato, pero la dedicación que le prestaba Miyuki la termina por hacer desistir del atentado.

Mira hacia la izquierda y a la derecha: no había nadie en potencia como para burlarse de lo que iba a realizar.

Con algo de repelencia, estira el brazo y levanta el pulgar por un aventón: sonrojada, no por el hecho de pedirlo, puesto que antes de unirse al grupo de las normas y el buen comportamiento (que es hasta en ciertos límites su actuar), no tenía pudor en buscarlo, pero que una oficial, en pleno ejercicio de sus labores, quedara varada en tales circunstancias, no dejaba de ser penoso, por decir menos.

No pasaron ni tres minutos, cuando un auto bastante fachoso retrocede y llega hasta donde se encuentra la oficial en apuros.

Los pelos se le erizaron ante la sorpresa, aunque el muchacho no se percatara de quién se trataba.

Auto descapotable, marca MGF, de color rojo: el sujeto llevaba su cabello marrón amarrado en una coleta, con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora posible (evidentemente, todo un farsante).

Jamás podría olvidarse de ese rostro…

-¡Tokio Katsuka!- gritó Natsumi, afirmándose del auto, pero cayendo de todas maneras (vean capítulo 33: "Tendiendo una trampa a la Superestrella" XDDD sí, ese mismo).

-Así solo me llama mi madre cuando está muy enojada…

-_El pelafustán del otro día, ¡¿y tiene el descaro de no reconocerme?!_

-No entiendo lo que ocurre, gatita: ¿necesitas que te ayude o qué?

OK, una cosa era que la avergonzaran y la otra, que es muy distinta, es que bailaran tarantela encima de su cadáver.

Se da la vuelta, muy avergonzada de la situación.

De pronto, escucha un silbido prolongado.

-¡Es cierto, ese trasero jamás se me borraría de la memoria: tú fuiste la muchacha que movió mi bello auto y que se equivocó de otorgarme multas!

El tick en su ojo no se hizo esperar… Muy bien: ese fue el límite.

El tronar de manos no se hizo esperar.

-Con respecto a eso…- saca un talonario.

-¿Ves que no es difícil?: sólo tenías que pedirlo, linda- En referencia a u autógrafo- Hubieses ahorrado todo el mal rato que hemos pasado: aquí tengo mi pluma…

-No, gracias, necesitaré mi pluma: hará falta bastante tinta-…

-Pero, primor: sólo es un-

-… Por falta de respeto a la autoridad, estacionarse en una autopista de alta velocidad y por haber irrespetado todas las multas anteriores, lo que conlleva a la denominación de "conductor irrespetuoso al volante"- terminó de llenar la multa y se la pegó en la frente a la súper estrella- ¿Ves?, no me hacía falta tu pluma…

Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando una idea se le vino en mente.

-Y esto…- un golpe que le dio vuelta la cara- ¡Es para que aprendas a mirar de frente, boludo!

Lo deja atrás y, sin el menor esfuerzo, se pone tras el auto y lo empuja a alguna dirección en donde pueda colocarle gasolina. Pensó que habría podido, con la experiencia anterior, lograr un aventón, pero el peligro de ser reconocida por alguien peor (como el sargento Awashida) era demasiado grande.

Lo peor de todo, es que aún tenía compañía.

-Ah, vamos, gatita: ¿aún estás molesta por haberme visto con esa modelo? Nunca hemos vuelto a vernos.

-Me pregunto porqué- respondió, algo forzada por la labor en la que se encontraba.

-No esperarás a que te deje llevar el cacharro hasta una estación de gasolina que está a seis kilómetros de acá…

Paró el auto de inmediato: "_Soy fuerte, pero no una mula_".

Adivinando que en verdad estaba en apuros y que, de ofrecerle nuevamente su ayuda, el ojo sano corría gran riesgo de ser extraído, buscó en la parte trasera y encontró lo que deseaba.

-Hey, piensa rápido- Natsumi se voltea y recibe un botellón con gasolina- Es para ese recorrido, pero te alcanzará…

No alcanzó a decir nada, pues el auto se va a gran velocidad.

-Vaya, vaya- abre los ojos sorprendida- creo que no es un cretino, como lo pensé.

Iba a colocarle la gasolina, pero un dedo en su hombro la hizo voltear.

De la nada, un papel pegado en su frente.

-Esto es para el capitán Kachou: no te desaparezcas, gatita- dijo con su voz enronquecida.

Finalmente se va y Natsumi despierta de su trance, azorada por la distancia que tomó Tokki.

-¿Y esto?- saca el papel de su frente y lo observa: rápidamente, cambia del azoro al rojo furia.

Sí, como podrán suponerlo: la multa con un gran autógrafo.

-¡Esto no se quedará asíííííííííííííííííí!- salió corriendo unos metros tras él, mientras que Tokki la observa alejarse por el retrovisor- _Eso espero, gatita: eso espero…_

* * *

Llega a la estación, pero sólo estaba Ikuko en la recepción.

-Natsumi…

-Hola, Ikuko… ¿Por qué está tan desolado por acá?

Sus ojos denotaban preocupación: rápidamente, tomó un papel y anotó una dirección.

-No hay tiempo, Natsumi: solo dirígete a esta dirección.

Salió del lugar, preocupada de la cara que había puesto Ikuko al verla llegar: tomó el papel y lo leyó como si no fuese nada…

… Era la dirección del hospital general de Japón…

-… Mi-¡Miyuki!

* * *

Corre a más no poder: atropella a doctores, enfermeras y a cuanto transeúnte se encuentre en su camino. Llega al quinto piso y se vara en la recepción, tratando de dar con alguien conocido.

-¿Natsumi?

Alguien la voltea de los hombros: era el teniente Tokairin. Apenas y lo reconoció y comienza a atosigarlo con preguntas.

-¡¿Dónde está, qué le pasó, se encuentra bien?!

-Hey, hey- le dijo, con la mayor suavidad posible- Está bien, pero no podemos ir a verla todavía.

-¡Dios, si no podemos verla aún es porque ha sido algo grave!

-Cálmate, Natsumi: no servirá de nada que te descontroles ahora…- después de dar un bufido, vuelve a la carga- Se tiró al río, pero estuvo muy poco en el fondo: lograron sacarla y los médicos la están revisando.

-¿Se tiró al río?- lo miró como si la vida se le fuera. Tokairin no podía soportar el verla así de frágil.

Con cuidado, la lleva hasta la sala de espera, en donde la sienta al lado suyo… Durante minutos, ella no dirigió palabra y él se le quedó mirando.

-… No puedo creerlo…- musitó apenas- Dios, ¿qué le he hecho?

-Esto no es tu culpa: ha sido un accidente…

-¡Esto es culpa mía!: esa vez me advirtió que-

-Nada, Natsumi: por favor, tienes que mantenerte bien, porque ahora debes apoyarla y sostenerla… Esto ha sido especialmente difícil para ella, por sobre el dolor que hayan sentido todos ustedes…

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Sólo en ocasiones…

-Je, eso es más que el saludo que me da…

-Tienes que apoyarla…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero si me da vuelta la cara y no me deja ni acercarme dudo que pueda ayudarle en algo: no me alejaré de ella, aunque me cueste su amistad…

-No tiene por qué costarte su amistad: eres la que más la conoce, y la única que puede sacarla de esta depresión.

Lo mira nuevamente, algo extrañada de su presencia en el lugar.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Porque estoy preocupado por ella… y también por ti.

-Eso es…muy atento de tu parte…

Ambos quedan en silencio: las manos de él se mantienen en su lugar, aunque siente escozor por la necesidad de enlazarla con la de ella. De alguna manera, se sintió tocado por la actitud y tomó el deber de velar por su seguridad desde que pasó ese incidente.

-Hey, te ves muy guapo en ese uniforme…

Y en verdad lo estaba: vestía el uniforme de gala, de color negro y camisa azul, que le quedaba algo ajustado en el torso por su musculatura y que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos.

Volvió la mirada hasta encontrarla con la de ella: Natsumi sonrió un poco, pero con la suficiente confianza como para poder acomodarle un mechón rebelde de su frente.

-Ese cabello parece inmanejable…

-¿Tú crees?- se sonrojo un poco, pero dio vuelta el rostro, para que no quedara en evidencia.

-Dios, si no había visto estos músculos antes…- lo tomó del brazo, y con ese gesto simple se puso de mil colores- Eres un hombrecito hecho y derecho…

-Natsumi, por favor…- toma su mano y se la regresa a la dueña.

-¿Te apenaste?: ¡eso es tan lindo, jajajaja!- Natsumi sonríe sutilmente, debido a las circunstancias, mientras que el pobre de Tokairin no podía más de la vergüenza (¡Qué lindo!).

Terminaron de conversar y Natsumi volvió a caer en la pesadumbre.

Sin decirle nada por ello, tocó caballerosamente su hombro.

-Estoy contigo en esto: no te angusties más…

Le sonrió por última vez, antes que diera un largo bostezo.

-Duerme, si quieres…

-No te preocupes, sólo mantenme despierta.

Y así estuvieron: con la gente caminando de un lado a otro, pero con la certeza que la percepción de la otra persona había cambiado, aunque sea un poco…

-_Tal vez más…-_ pensó entre sí la morena.

-Definitivamente…- sonrió Tokairin, posando la mano de él en la de ella.

Continuará…


	3. II Brillo en tus labios

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**II**

Tomó un tiesto y abrió la llave caliente: en él, remojó un paño que estrujó luego. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara, tomó uno de los cepillos favoritos de Miyuki y una cinta rosa de la gaveta de la muchacha. Los observó con melancolía, mientras caía sentada en el inodoro.

Ya han pasado semanas desde aquel incidente y el estado anímico de Miyuki lejos de mejorar, recaía con cada día que pasaba... Tuvo que contratar a una persona para cuidar de ella lo que restaba de jornada, lo que la convirtió en la sostenedora del hogar, hasta que lograra retornar al trabajo.

Pensó que el estar recluida no era una buena opción para su amiga, pero se encontraba tan perdida que cualquier muestra de apoyo, cualquier consejo era bien recibido…

-El agua…- cerró la llave: el tiesto se rebalsó y tuvo que trapear todo el piso del baño. _Ojalá y no se haya filtrado_, pensó.

Fue a la habitación de Miyuki: abre la puerta, pero no se encontraba allí. Unos ruidos provenientes de su pieza la alertaron… Al llegar al lugar, se da cuenta que estaba llena de mariposas hechas de papel.

-¿Te gustan, Natsumi?

Estuvo un rato en el baño: quizás de tanto pensar en la situación tuvo el tiempo para arreglarla.

-¿Có-cómo lo?-

-¿Qué cómo lo hice?: bueno… había un pliego de papel lustre verde y, como a ti te encanta ese color, decidí decorarla…

Hace ya tiempo que Miyuki había pasado la etapa de resentimiento con ella, lo que en realidad le quitó un peso de encima, pero no se le podía siquiera mencionar la muerte de su compañero Nakayima: era correr demasiado riesgo…

Se sentó en la cama, y Miyuki se le acercó, muy preocupada de su reacción.

-¿No te gustaron? No te pongas así, que puedo hacer otras cosas… Como unos guantes de boxeo, o unas pesas…

-No, no, Miyuki: las mariposas están muy lindas… - le toma las manos: las que siempre tenían marcas de trabajo con autos, ahora se habían vuelto tan suaves y delicadas- Me siento bien que quieras aprender cosas nuevas: eso te hace muy bien, pero quiero hablarte de algo que me tiene preocupada…

-Te escucho…

-Me gustaría que supieras que eres la única amiga que tengo: no voy a dejarte, pero me hace mucho daño cuando intentas herirte… Piénsalo más de una vez, antes de hacerte algo: sabes que no podría soportarlo…

Miyuki baja la mirada: al saber que estaba dando un paso muy difícil, decidió que era mejor el dejarlo para otro momento, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, le tomó la mano y con una sonrisa asintió.

-De acuerdo, Natsumi: es un trato…

Natsumi no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un abrazo muy apretado.

-Ahhhhh, Miyuki: te lo agradezco…

-No, Natsumi: todo esto es gracias a ti…

Sintió que Miyuki estaba gimoteando: de esa manera, no podría contener las lágrimas y era lo que más necesitaba.

Autocontrol, para poder sacar de la depresión a su amiga.

-¡Ya, ya, ya: basta de lloriqueos!- le sacó las lágrimas de forma maternal- No quiero que esos ojitos vuelvan a aguarse: traje la peineta, tus cintas y agua caliente para que remojes tus pies…

Era día sábado, pero tenía un turno nocturno, por lo que le dejaron el día libre. Era un bálsamo el poder conversar con su Miyuki: el cepillarle el cabello, hablar de sus misiones, el ver las facciones de sorpresa y de espanto al relatarle de las labores que debía realizar…

-Me gustaría volver…- musitó melancólica, y alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de Natsumi.

-_Pronto lo harás, amiga… Muy pronto…_

Mientras terminaba de arreglarle, Miyuki se percató de una marca violácea en su cuello.

-Hey, ¿y eso?- el dedo de Miyuki alcanzó a tocar la marca, cuando Natsumi cayó en la cuenta a lo que se refería…

-Un sarpullido…- dijo, sin que pareciese preocupada por ello, aunque temía que supiese el origen de esa marca.

De no ser por los medicamentos, seguramente los habría descubierto: Miyuki es muy perspicaz… y Natsumi no está en absoluto orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo…

Sólo era para pasar el trago amargo…

* * *

Tomó todos los implementos para la vigilia y los guardó en su bolso: aseguró las ventanas, cerró las puertas y echó una última mirada a la habitación de Miyuki.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin sonidos más que su acompasada respiración: Natsumi le dio un silencioso "buenas noches". Termina por cerrar la puerta del departamento y parte a la estación.

* * *

En el cuartel, se encontraban apenas cinco personas, incluyendo al capitán Kachou, Yoriko y Natsumi: todos revisando a cabeza gacha cada uno de los informes que formaban un ciento de la pila que les correspondía.

Era sorprendente que ni Yoriko, la más caturra de la estación, estuviese ahora en silencio… Tal vez, porque ahora mismo estaría Nakayima revisando algunos reportes, o realizando otra de las fallidas aventuras en búsqueda de un fantasma que jamás existió: tal vez estaría con Miyuki, en una de las tantas salidas que han tenido y que siempre guardó en estricta confidencialidad, a pesar que Miyuki jamás le dijo nada; ese lleno de "tal veces" que ya no tienen sentido y que están llenando de melancolía ese lugar.

-Yoriko, ¿serías tan amable de abrir las ventanas?: este calor me está matando…

-S-sí, señor…- Se le notaba que lloraba, pero se ha hecho tan recurrente que ya nadie le presta mayor atención: todos viven el duelo personal como mejor les parezca…

Aun así, el dolor de observarla tan desprotegida tocó una fibra en Natsumi que pocas veces saca a relucir… La siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue a la cocina a preparar unos refrescos para la tropa, que era la excusa perfecta para poder llorar con tranquilidad.

-Permiso, capitán: tengo los músculos entumecidos…

La voz de Natsumi hizo eco en el lugar, por lo que todos se voltearon a verla…

Sí: por el dolor en sus rostros, podría decirse que es verdad lo que pensaba…

-Vaya, Tsujimoto…- le contestó el capitán, a la par de apagar su cigarro en el borde repleto del cenicero.

Salió hasta llegar a la cocina, que estaba cerrada: tomó la manija y lentamente abrió la puerta… Como lo sospechaba: Yoriko estaba con unas naranjas a medio pelar mientras seguía llorando con más ganas…

-Yoriko…-

-¡Natsumi!- se sobresaltó, a verse descubierta- Lo siento, es que estoy en mis periodos, tú entiendes…

De pronto, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza.

-N-Natsumi, yo no, yo no- comenzó a gimotear, hasta que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas: hundió el rostro en su hombro y le hundía las uñas en la piel,… de lo que no se quejaba, porque de no haber sentido ese dolor tan penetrante, no podría tener la fuerza para retener las lágrimas.

-Ah, Yoriko: llora todo lo que quieras… Tranquila, tranquila: ya pasará…

Y así se quedaron, una con la otra, apoyándose y desahogándose a su modo…Pero en su interior, Natsumi sabía que no era suficiente…

Se había prometido no seguir, pero la necesidad se hacía imperiosa con cada día que se resistía a la idea: no había otra alternativa…

Se abrazó aún más a la muchacha…

Tenía que volver a verlo…

* * *

-¡Ahhhhh, gatita!: este ha sido el mejor de todos…

Natsumi respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio, pero finalmente logró quitarse toda la frustración que llevaba acumulando durante un tiempo.

-Supongo…

Desde el incidente del auto, Tokki la acosó durante un tiempo: la esperaba fuera del departamento, le enviaba flores, chocolates, todo lo que se podían imaginar. Al principio, no le tomó gran importancia: botaba las flores en la basura o se las regalaba a la vecina anciana del lado, de los chocolates, bueno, los comía porque será muy orgullosa, pero la comida no se bota… A veces los compartía con Tokaurin, pero algo en sus ojos comenzó a cambiar cuando la costumbre se hizo recurrente y, por miedo a quedar en descubierto, dejó de ofrecérselos: de ahí en adelante, se trataron como siempre…

Todo era de ese modo, hasta que un día, después de uno de los tantos intentos de suicidio de Miyuki, por la culpa de no haber estado allí sino en su junta anual de motociclistas, llegó al departamento del muchacho.

No podía estar con Miyuki, puesto que estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, el ambiente de su departamento hedía a muerte y no quería sentir más este dolor ni mirar a la cara a un conocido para reflejarse como la culpable que era por no estar con ella.

-Natsumi, ¿qué haces aquí? Son las cuatro de la mañana…

Sin más, Natsumi lo besó con fuerza: el muchacho, apenas sopesó la situación en la que estaba, en una fracción de segundos, correspondió al gesto y se la llevó adentro…

Su primer encuentro en las sábanas: Natsumi sentía un dolor muy grande pero que, en parte, aplacaba el sentimiento de culpa que tenía en esos momentos… Después de ello, siguieron unos cuantos más, pero cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho: ella, una oficial de policía, en la intimidad con alguien del espectáculo… Un pase para la fama, unas cuantas entrevistas en el diario, el rechazo por una más joven y, finalmente pero no menos importante, un sobre azul seguro en su bolsillo.

No: el precio era muy elevado.

Tenía que existir otra forma…

Pero el muchacho resultó ser muy resistente.

-Deja de venir a verme, Tokio: ya quedamos en que esto se ha terminado…- el muchacho estaba esperándola en la esquina de la Estación, como en repetidas ocasiones le había indicado Natsumi.

-Ahhhhhh, lo sé, lo sé: dame el beneficio de la duda… El frío es aturdidor a veces…

No podía comprenderlo: le dolía tener que rechazarlo una y otra vez, pero su mente anteponía una luz clarificadora… _Sólo eres para un rato, nada más…_

-Gatita, vamos: a mí tampoco me conviene enredarme contigo… Te he extrañado tanto…

Eso, eso era: en ese mismísimo momento fue…

"Te he extrañado": la primera persona que, aparte de sus amigos, le había dicho esas palabras… Puede sonar bastante estúpido, puesto que sabía con qué amalgama estaba tratando, pero la enfermedad era un monstruo con grandes fauces…

El remedio tenía que medirse con él…

Se devolvió y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-No soy tonta y tú tampoco: en la cama seremos lo que queramos, pero fuera de ella eres un extraño y yo desaparezco de tu vida… Aunque sé en qué lío me estoy metiendo, no quiero que me apuñales por la espalda, porque yo abro la boca y sé defenderme con algo más que mis puños…

El muchacho sonrió: no como las sonrisas con las que posaba en las revistas, sino una que mostraba la incitación más allá de toda regla…

-… Tenemos un trato, oficial Tsujimoto…

**I see ya blowing me a kiss.  
****It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on, baby.  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze.  
Don't go too deep with it, baby.****Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la.****White picket fences in your eyes.  
A vision of you and me.**

**So let it be what it'll be.  
Don't make a fuss  
And get crazy over you and me.  
Here's what I'll do,  
I'll play loose,  
Not like we have a date with destiny.**

**It's just a little crush,  
Not like I faint  
Every time we touch.  
It's just some little thing,  
Not like everything I do depends on you.  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la.**

**It's raising my adrenaline.  
You're banging on a heart of tin.  
Please don't make too much of it, baby.  
You say the word "forevermore".  
That's not what I'm looking for.  
All I can commit to is "maybe".**

**So let it be what it'll be.  
Don't make a fuss  
And get crazy over you and me.  
Here's what I'll do,  
I'll play loose,  
Not like we have a date with destiny.**

**It's just a little crush,  
Not like I faint  
Every time we touch.  
It's just some little thing,  
Not like everything I do depends on you.**

**Vanilla skies.**

**It's just a little crush,  
Not like I faint  
Every time we touch.  
It's just some little thing,  
Not like everything I do depends on you.  
Sha-la-la-la.  
Not like I faint  
Every time we touch.  
It's just some little thing.  
Not like everything I do depends on you.  
Sha-la-la-la.  
Not like I faint  
Every time we touch.  
It's just some little thing.  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you.**

**« Crush », Jeniffer Paige.**

Desde ese instante, las juntas se volvieron recurrentes: dejó los regalos, porque sabía que terminarían en algún lugar que no era precisamente su dormitorio, así también con citas en algún restaurante, porque la veía nerviosa y descompuesta por cualquier rostro familiar, aunque fuera en el hotel más caro de la ciudad… Finalmente, optaron por verse en el apartamento de él, sin que Miyuki supiese nada de él, por lo que Natsumi siempre se fue sola del lugar o, ante los regaños de Tokki, la pasara a buscar un taxi.

Después de un buen tiempo en la intimidad, le pareció gracioso algunas de sus costumbres, como la de rezar a un pequeño buda al que tenía lleno de billetes (según él, para la suerte) u otra tan bizarra como la de acostarse con ella con los calcetines puestos…

Tenía buenos modales después del acto: le contaba sus anécdotas con las mucamas y los dos se reían de las locas travesuras que cometían sus fans para poder encontrarlo en alguna parte de la privacidad…

Pero, más allá de lo que puedan reprobar los demás, seguía con esa situación porque podía asegurar que Tokki no llevaba a nadie más a su cama… Bueno, por una parte, si te ofrecen sexo sin ninguna obligación ni un pero era claro que no tenía porqué buscar en otras faldas, pero, con su status y pudiente situación económica, pudo haberse metido con otras mujeres mucho más hermosas que ella: ha salido con cantantes, modelos, mujeres ricas y hermosas… De alguna forma, Natsumi sintió que ha tocado algo de esa perfección, y el sólo hecho de pensarlo, le sacaba más de una sonrisa de la cara…

Todo esto, claro, en estricta confidencialidad: prefería ser víbora y morderse la lengua antes de aceptar que el tipo valía mucho más que ella. Se jugaba su orgullo de mujer, que era lo único de lo que podía vanagloriarse.

Eso sí, ese paraíso sólo duraba mientras él tuviese algo que contar: ni hablar de desahogo con Tokki, que era como poner la cabeza en la guillotina a lo que fuese que tenían en ese momento… si quería fregarse sólo y ganar dinero en el espectáculo, bien por él, pero a ella sólo la mantenía entretenida, nada más…

Así era la situación, y hasta ahora no ha sido tan mala…

… Hasta ahora.

-Dime, gatita, me mata la curiosidad: ¿no tienes novio?

Da vuelta la cabeza, con la palabra "horrorizada" escrita en la frente, pero prefirió cambiar el switch de la situación…

-¿Qué: ahora quieres un trío?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja: eres una pilla…- musitó, mientras hacía círculos en su espalda- No, en serio, ¿por qué tan sola con ese par de _ojos_ que te gastas?

-Mmmm, creo que no pasaste Anatomía en la escuela…

-¿Me enseñarías?

-No, gracias: ya estoy bastante cansada…- después de estirarse gatunamente, tomó su camisa y buscó sus prendas dejadas en algún lugar de la habitación…

-No veo el apuro: es domingo… A menos que vayas a misa a golpearte el pecho por lo que has hecho.

-Estúpido…- musitó, con una sonrisa en los labios: a veces, era tan chistoso… De pronto, se echa el pelo de la frente hacia atrás- Oh, dios…

-Hey, si sólo era una broma…

-No, no, ¡no!- se puso los tacones y buscó en su chaqueta.

_-Oh, no: lo suponía…-_ Diez llamadas perdidas de Tokaurin: tenían una salida con Miyuki hace ya media hora atrás y ella no se encontraba en su apartamento.

-Vamos, gatita, tranquila: llamaré al taxi, para que venga a recogerte…

-Vale, gracias- musitó Natsumi, esperando que el teléfono de Tokaurin contestara- ¿A-Aló?, Tokaurin: ¡lo lamento! Estoy en un tráfico horroroso…- un "ja" emitido por Tokio y Natsumi le dio una patada en el muslo- Con nadie, paranoico, es el auto vecino ¿Cómo que en dónde me metí anoche? Tenía turno nocturno…¡Pero le pagué extra para que se quedara esa noche!: vieja estafadora… Sí, sí, lo lamento: voy para allá. Adiós.

Apagó el teléfono: sí, Katsuka algo sospechaba de la existencia de ese hombre, pero al parecer no tenía ningún vínculo amoroso con la bruna… Se había metido en eso rollos antes y sabía perfectamente cuándo le ponían los cuernos…

-¿A la gatita no le enseñaron a decir la verdad en todo momento?

-La verdad no es nuestro fuerte: ¿dónde está mi peluca rubia?

Se dio la vuelta, y vio a un estupendo "macho" con cabellos rubios.

-¿Cómo me veo, querida?

-Como un "Express a cinco dólares": pásamela- se la quitó y amarró su cabello: mientras se acomodaba la peluca, Tokki pasaba al baño a lavarse la cara… Lamentablemente para ella, no había podido darse una ducha, como acostumbraba, así que tendría que ingeniárselas para no levantar sospechas allá en el departamento.

Los lentes oscuros, una chaqueta que le subía unos diez kilos y estaba lista: al salir Tokki, no aguantó la risa, por lo que el zapato en la cabeza era una pena irrevocable.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú eres Marta Sánchez con unas buenas parrilladas encima, pero estás atrasada y no tienes tiempo para hablar con un estúpido, ¿no?

-Es cierto, ¡maldición!- iba a cruzar la puerta de salida, cuando los brazos de Tokki la voltearon y la incrustaron contra la pared: sus labios la tomaron con ferocidad… Era una costumbre, pero algo en ella cambió desde que tocó el tema de una relación en serio. A final de cuentas la soltó, limpiándole un poco de brillo que se escurrió de la comisura de sus labios- Tienes que aprender buenos modales, gatita: nos vemos... –le cerró la puerta, y Natsumi quedó estática en el lugar: de nuevo se abrió la puerta y Natsumi saltó de la impresión- ¿No que tenías prisa?

-S-sí, ¡sí, adiós!- se fue corriendo del lugar, mientras Tokki la veía.

-Eres un encanto, Natsumi… Lástima que estés tan ocupada.

* * *

El taxi la condujo al bar adonde iba con recurrencia: fue al baño y se quitó todos los artilugios que traía puestos y los dejó a un lado de los estantes del personal, donde el dueño del local le permitía guardarlos. Allí mismo, le dejó darse una rápida ducha: era demasiado riesgo el bañarse en el departamento, por la presencia del teniente. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando el capitán Kachou ingresa al bar y se la encuentra de frente.

-¿Tsujimoto?

-Capitán…

-Qué bueno encontrarla aquí: hace tiempo quería hablar con Ud.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse: hace un tiempo atrás, estaba colada hasta los huesos por su superior, pero el sentimiento se fue aminorando… dice bien el dicho "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".

-L-lo lamento, capitán: tengo que encontrarme con alguien y estoy retrasada…

-Me alegra saberlo…

-¿Se alegra?- dijo Natsumi impetuosamente: al caer en el error, se tapa la boca.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-No, ¡no se preocupe, capitán!: negativo…

-Je, je, je, je: lo sé, pero no estamos en la estación, Tsujimoto…

-Es cierto, capitán: ¿podríamos caminar hasta casa y me cuenta de lo que me quiere hablar?- era cierto que no sentía amor por él, pero una espinita de la curiosidad le urgía que aceptara la invitación…

-Por supuesto: permítame…- le abrió la puerta, y sonrió algo apenado por el gesto. Natsumi le sonrió, y ambos tomaron el camino hacia el departamento.

* * *

-Ya va a ser una hora…

-No te preocupes, Miyuki, que ya va a llegar…- ni él mismo se creía la tranquilidad con la que andaba en esos instantes, pero era lo bastante templado como para no traspasárselos a Kobayakawa.

-Eres muy amable en molestarte, Tokairin…- musitó Miyuki, a lo que Tokairin contesta con su habitual cortesía- El honor siempre ha sido mío…

Miyuki se sonroja un poco, y Tokairin sigue en su mundo aparte.

Hasta que escucha unos sonidos de llave y su mundo tambalea nuevamente…

Era inevitable.

-¡Llegué: Miyuki, qué linda te ves!- saluda a Miyuki con un beso en la mejilla: desde que está a cargo de ella, era costumbre el verla tan de piel con su amiga. Se da vuelta y el acostumbrado saludo militar de Natsumi- Perdón, por la tardanza, mi coronel.

-No te preocupes, Natsumi.

-Hey, Natsumi: lindo labial…

Apenas y lo menciona Miyuki, los otros dos se quedan mirando: uno con extrañeza, por decir menos, mientras que Natsumi sonreía nerviosa.

-Eh, es que lo miré en una tienda y me dije: ¡Hey, deja de ser tan machota y ponte un lindo labial!- todo dicho con sus respectivos gestos característicos.

Instantes de silencio que se quebraron, increíblemente, por la risa ronca de Tokairin y el acompañamiento de Miyuki: una nota mental para Natsumi, quien veía por primera vez un riesgo pasar tan sigiloso como ese.

-Bien, sólo espérenme un momento en el auto, que debo guardar el picnic y las bananas para el viaje…

-De acuerdo: bajemos, Tokairin.

-Está bien- levanta un poco la voz- Natsumi, me estacioné en la esquina izquierda, el auto color azul.

-¡De acuerdo: voy para allá!

Miyuki salió del apartamento y Tokairin cambió la expresión en su rostro.

Obviamente, algo no encajaba en su justificación.

No era ningún tonto: además del labial, su cabello estaba mojado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo… Supuestamente, venía en un auto directamente al departamento…

Ciertamente, no era tonto, pero no quería descubrir la razón de esa punzada en su corazón… Además, estaba Miyuki y en verdad quería que mejorara esa mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

Las visitas se habían vuelto repetitivas, desde que se dio cuenta de la situación de su compañera de vencidas: debería sentirse contento de que lograra sacar una sonrisa de ese rostro cansado, pero con cada día que pasaba, no le era suficiente.

Tenía que reprimir esos motivos de su cabeza y hacerlos objetivos.

Natsumi era una montaña impetuosa…

Y él estaba dispuesto a llegar a la cumbre.

Terminó por cerrar la puerta del departamento.

Continuará…


	4. III Declaraciones y consecuencias

**Hola a todas: bueno se viene el tercer capítulo, pero antes, quiero darles algunos avisos.**

**Cambia la categoría a Mpreg, por que el contenido va a subir de tono.**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y no olviden mandar reviews para saber de sus opiniones.**

**Besos y que disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**III**

Era un paisaje maravilloso, casi irreal: Miyuki estaba maravillada con cada ave que revoloteaba por los cerezos, mientras tomaba su falda para hacer una especie de bolsa y sacar la fruta más madura.

El olor dulzón, el pasto fresco daba cosquillas en los pies: el cielo era sólo una extensión del lago…

Y, por supuesto, Tokairin estaba descansando: tenía amarrada la caña de pescar, ante cualquier eventualidad, pero con la paciencia que ameritaba el ser montañés por excelencia.

¿El porqué?: bueno, a decir verdad, no había podido quitarle la mirada a la "gatita montañesa" que se encaramó al árbol para moverlo y sacar las frutas para Miyuki… Nunca se había caracterizado por ser un fisgón, y no era esa la ocasión: sólo que, después del mal rato que pasaron al salir del departamento, el verla tan empecinada en esa labor le recordó que estaban allí para pasar un buen rato y quitarse todas las preocupaciones que dejaban atrás en Tokio.

Era increíble: al conocer a Natsumi, esas ansias por volver a los Himalayas se atenuaron poco a poco, hasta volverse algo imposible de concebir en estas instancias.

Natsumi lo necesitaba: era lo único a lo que daba cabida su mente.

Por ello, ha desechado las cartas en las que piden su vuelta inmediata.

Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad por su negativa a las órdenes del comando de rescatistas: gracias al capitán Kachou y su intervención para unirlo como parte de la brigada de rescate, ha podido apaciguar la situación… pero sólo por el momento.

Si pensaba detenidamente, lo que estaba haciendo no tenía "ni pies ni cabeza" para la lógica que usaba generalmente. Natsumi no tenía control, era impulsiva y renuente a seguir órdenes: ese cúmulo de energía que desbocaba en sus miradas cuando, al principio, él tenía una actitud caballerosa, atenta con ella y que provocaban su rabia, su valentía, su belleza…

En cambio, estaba él y su prudencia, él y su sonrisa…

Él y su silencio…

-¡Hey, oso perezoso: mira!- la voz de Natsumi lo despertó de golpe de sus cavilaciones: llevaba una bolsa llena de cerezas- lo que hacemos, mientras te tomabas tu siesta…

-Lo siento: estaba pensando…- se levanta del césped, sacándose el pasto seco que tenía en la ropa.

-Hey, no te disculpes: sólo estaba bromeando…- musitó Natsumi, ante las palabras tan tiernas del coronel: él nunca se había mostrado tan retraído como lo hacía desde hace ya una semana.

-Tienes razón: será mejor que comamos… Estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¡Así se habla, compañero! Devoraremos todo este picnic especial que les preparé…- junto con Tokairin, fueron a ver a Miyuki para comenzar con el almuerzo.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver tanta comida junta…

… Aunque, para desagrado de Natsumi, no había rastros de lo que había preparado en casa.

-¡Justo llegaron a tiempo para la comida!

-Vaya, vaya: ¡cuánta comida, Kobayakawa! Debiste afanarte mucho para hacerla toda…

-En realidad, me tomó un rato…-

Y así siguieron su conversación normal, mientras Natsumi no veía rastros de la canasta que había traído.

-¿Y lo que preparé?- irrumpió la conversación y miró directamente a Miyuki, quien contestó muy alegre.

-Vamos, Natsumi: apenas y cocinas un huevo… Por eso traje algo preparado para la ocasión…

En realidad, la comida estaba muy bien hecha y tenía mucho mejor aspecto que lo que ella misma había preparado: pero ese no era el punto… Se había afanado en tener todo listo para el día siguiente: si bien había llegado tarde para el paseo, trabajó en la noche y se desveló por hacer que funcionara.

Nada le daba el derecho a hacerlo.

Miró a Tokairin: supuso por la cara que tenía que se sentía muy mal por ello, pero pusieron tanto esfuerzo para hacer que esto valiera la pena que intentó tragar su orgullo y pasarlo de largo.

Tomó un molusquito y lo comió con gusto.

-Tienes razón, Miyuki: todo debe estar delicioso…

Miyuki sonrió, muy alegre por haberle dado en el gusto a su amiga.

Tokairin sólo la miraba a ella: nunca pensó que tendría esa clase de deferencia ante un acto tan duro… Lamentablemente, tuvo que seguirle la corriente, para que el dejarlo pasar diera su efecto.

Aunque comenzó a dimensionar en qué punto estaba la amistad de las dos…

* * *

Se bajaron del auto: Tokairin abrió la puerta a Natsumi, mientras Miyuki dormía en el asiento de atrás del auto.

-Mucha diversión para ella…

-Al parecer: déjame cargarla- como siempre, Tokairin hace gala de su caballerosidad y caminan los dos con Miyuki hasta el departamento.

Tokairin la deja en su cama y la arropa: Natsumi, quien no puede más del sueño, mira al coronel sentarse en el living, sin ninguna intención más que la de prestarle alguna ayuda…

Sonríe: se sienta a su lado y pone su mano en el muslo del coronel.

-Tokairin, quédate conmigo…

El aludido la mira, y la ilusión de estar un momento más con ella lo llena de paz: aunque sea, para acompañarla con un trago y hablar de la nada, de todo, de lo que sea…

-Por supuesto…

* * *

Ya van por el tercer litro de cerveza, y a Tokairin le impresiona la resistencia al alcohol que tiene Natsumi: han hablado ya de muchas cosas, y su cara de felicidad lo ha encantado… Hace ya bastante tiempo que había podido apreciar la luz en sus ojos por su causa, y eso le daba una luz de esperanza de su misión en Japón.

Era increíble el pensar la dedicación que la había prestado a Natsumi durante casi nueve meses, después de ocurrido aquel incidente, sin ninguna esperanza de verla mejorada, aliviada, sino todo lo contrario: ahora, todo eso se había esfumado, como si todo el esfuerzo y la entrega del teniente fueran recompensadas con su simple sonrisa

… Dedicada sólo a él.

-¡Ahhh, esto sí que está bueno!

-Me alegro mucho, Natsumi…

Sonríe, porque se siente acogida y atendida por la persona que tiene enfrente y eso le encantaba.

-Tokairin, eres la única persona con la que podría disfrutar de este instante…

-De eso, nunca te quepa la menor duda: es recíproco...- le contestó, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Recíproco: estaban los dos disfrutando, después de que Tokairin diera la batalla para ayudarla en estas instancias de dolor… Sin quererlo, las lágrimas salieron solas y surcaron sus mejillas…

-S-si eso es cierto…- musita, con la cabeza gacha, mientras Tokairin la escucha atentamente.

-Natsumi, ¿te encuentras bien?- le toca el hombro, tratando de moverla para que no se quede dormida y, por qué no decirlo, para saber qué es lo que quería decirle.

Levantó la vista, y por primera vez desde el funeral de Nakayima, se permitió llorar…

-Si eso es verdad, Souji: y-yo no sabría cómo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí…- se tapó la cara, porque le daba vergüenza el que la viera llorando tan desahogadamente- yo te quiero mucho…

Tokairin se levantó del asiento y agachó su cuerpo en cuclillas: Natsumi, al tenerlo a su alcance, lo abraza fuertemente y aspira su aroma protector… El pecho del coronel era el de un tigre: tan suave, tan varonil, noble y juicioso… Sus ojos azul profundo, sus cabellos ébano, el complemento físico que muestra algo del gran interior: quien fuese que está con él, debía ser la mujer más dichosa del mundo entero…

Cómo le gustaría ser aquella muchacha, a la que el teniente le dio su corazón: la acogida entre sus brazos, a quien arrulla al dormir, sus miradas profundas y enamoradas… Esa pasión que esté por sobre sus ambiciones, sus hobbies, su trabajo y las insignias: la que reine en su corazón…

Toma como descartado que tal dicha camine sola por el mundo.

Debe tener una casa a la cual llegar, amor por todos lados: como debería ser esa vida que sueña tener ella, la que se encuentra en un rinconcillo de su espíritu.

Le toma el rostro: "Sí, definitivamente", piensa ella… Lo ve con un hijo en sus brazos, despertándose a las cuatro de la madrugada a calentar la mamila, el llevarlos al colegio bien peinados; lo ve con arrugas en el rostro, con los ojos casi enrojecidos al ver a sus pequeños retoños con títulos en mano y los nietos que lo rodearán hasta que el Señor lo tenga en su regazo, como el ángel que debió ser en algún momento…

Se asusta al tenerlo tan cerca: no supo cómo, pero a partir de una sola mirada, el cuerpo de Tokairin emitió una señal tan clara de paz interior y de candidez que su mente voló por encima de todo raciocinio y llegó a esas conclusiones.

Ante tal descubrimiento, el saber que el camino que tomara Tokairin lo llevaría a buen puerto, apabullaba a Natsumi al sacar la cuenta en sus experiencias y en lo que ha hecho a lo largo de toda su vida: error tras error, era esperable que el proyectarse sólo le causaba incertidumbre y una horrorosa melancolía.

Sentía envidia sana por Tokairin: por su futuro impecable y por el amor que cada día lo rodeaba, comparado con la soledad, con su suciedad… No podía dejar de pensar lo estúpida que había sido al dejarse tocar por un imbécil del cual jamás obtendría nada bueno.

Él es limpio, bueno, caballeroso y responsable por cada paso que ha dado: por eso su puesto, su vida llena de logros y de congratulaciones… Tiene la deferencia de ayudarla, pero dudaba de ese servicio si es que algún día llegara a enterarse de sus encuentros con un desconocido: hasta ella trataría de alejarse de alguien así, pero nadie puede saber los designios de sus emociones…

-Debes estar extrañando tu casa, Tokairin…

-¿De qué hablas, Natsumi?- pregunta Tokairin: el silencio de hace rato, espera, debió haber sido por las cervezas que ha tomado.

-¿Quién te espera en casa, Tokairin?

Souji la mira, extrañado: pronto capta lo que quiere decir Natsumi.

-Mi familia está realizando su vida, Natsumi- toma otra lata de cerveza y bebe un buen trago de ella- A mis veintitrés, entenderás que no tengo establecido un "hogar": lo más parecido a ello está en Los Himalayas, con mis compañeros de trabajo…

-Entonces no lo entiendo…- se rasca la cabeza, despreocupada del gesto desaliñado.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No me he atado a nada, todavía…- Era una mentira, tan grande como las cumbres asiáticas, pero lo dejó pasar.

-No es eso…- dijo Natsumi, y Tokairin se apoyó en la mesa, para prestarle mayor atención, si es que eso era posible- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí entonces, tan lejos de "tu casa"?

-No me necesitan tanto: por eso es que me encuentro aquí, con ustedes- "contigo", dijo internamente.

-No, no me mientas, Tokairin…Seré algo lenta, pero me he enterado de las llamadas de tus superiores: ya los estás sacando de sus casillas por tus negativas a regresar- esa última afirmación hizo sudar frío al coronel- Me dijiste que amas las montañas más que a nada en este mundo y que no te has atado a nada todavía: ¿qué es lo que te mantiene aquí, lejos de los que te aman, lejos de realizar tus proyectos y de seguir desarrollándote en tu pasión?

Dios, esa sí que es una encerrona de proporciones: la mirada de Natsumi es de un escrutinio total y, en estas instancias, el alcohol era tan aturdidor como lo sería una gota de agua…

-No lo entiendes, Natsumi: yo he enriquecido mis experiencias al estar lejos de allá, la distancia nos ayuda a apreciar lo que tenemos… Y en cuanto al rodearse con cariño- la observa directamente: por primera vez, no esquiva su mirada- tengo lo que necesito…

-Sólo lo indispensable, me atrevería a decir- objeta Natsumi- Allá, con tus amigos y compañeros de trabajo—

-Cuento con tu amistad, Natsumi- dijo, con algo cercano a la ofuscación: no quería quedar al descubierto.

-… Pero no es nada: aquí no tienes lo que has construido allá, y la amistad que te he dado no es suficiente para—

-¡Basta, Natsumi, basta!- golpea la mesa y la lata de cerveza cae al piso- ¡Tengo lo que quiero tener: tú no sabes qué es lo que quiero de mi vida, no tienes ni idea, tú apenas sabes qué es lo que quieres para la tuya!

Tokairin y Natsumi no emiten palabra alguna: un silencio ensordecedor retumba en el lugar en el que se encuentran

Natsumi lo mira, pero inmediatamente, baja la cabeza.

-… Lo lamento…Tienes razón- musita Natsumi.

-Yo-yo no he querido- No ha sido mi intención, por favor-

-Ya es tarde, Tokairin: no te preocupes por limpiar, por favor… Sólo ven a acostarte al sillón: no es muy cómodo, pero servirá…

Tiene un nudo en la garganta: en su interior, bulle la urgencia de decirle lo que piensa, de justificarse y hacerle saber que es por ella, que siempre ha sido y es ella, pero tiene terror del sólo imaginar un rechazo que no lo deja decir palabra alguna.

-N-Natsumi, no…

Ella se detiene, a punto de cruzar el pasillo que la llevará a su cama.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí, Tokairin: me has hecho mucho bien…

Se va del lugar: cuando escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, el coronel apreta sus puños hasta blanquearlos. Desesperado, por vez primera, busca quitar su frustración. Golpea la muralla hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos: quiere desatar su frustración con lo que sea que tenga enfrente, pero no puede sacar palabra de sus labios. Apoya su frente en ella y respira apresuradamente.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- repite una y otra vez.

Tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez, en realidad, Natsumi no lo necesitaba…

Quizás sí debía pensar en volver…Y eso lo aterraba.

* * *

**¿Cómo voy a lograr que aún me quieras?  
¿Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar?  
Cuando este fuego me desvela  
pero despierto solo una vez más**

**¿Cómo lograr verte de nuevo?  
¿Cómo he de recobrar tu corazón?  
¿Cómo aceptar que todo ha muerto  
y ya no hay forma de pedir perdón?**

**Qué mal,  
qué mal,  
esta absurda y triste historia  
que se pone cada vez peor.**

**Qué mal,  
qué mal,  
¿por qué ni puedo hablarte?  
Temo que es así,  
que ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.**

**Qué mal,  
qué mal,  
esta absurda y triste historia  
que se pone cada vez peor.**

**Qué mal,  
qué mal,  
¿por qué ni puedo hablarte?  
Temo que es así,  
que ya no hay forma de pedir perdón.**

**¿Cómo lograr que aún me quieras?  
¿Cómo lograr que quieras escuchar?  
Cuando este fuego me desvela...  
¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?  
¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer  
si ya no hay forma de pedir perdón?**

"**Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón", Pedro Aznar, traducción de "Sorry seems to be the hardest word", de Elton John.**

* * *

Una mañana cálida: el primer día de semana.

Después de reflexionar tanto durante la semana anterior, era un descanso el pensar en meterse de lleno en los documentos o en misiones incontables… Eso pensaba Natsumi, hasta hace unas semanas atrás, después del incidente con Tokairin.

Despertó con el aroma a café que preparaba Miyuki, y sonrió al caer en la cuenta que, si bien a paso lento, ya tenía las riendas de su vida encaminada. Si ella lo ha podido manejar, entonces, la pregunta de millón era…

Tanto buen trato y autocompasión se resquebrajaron al tener esa conversación con su amigo (esperaba llamarlo así, aunque fuera: no quería ni dimensionar si es que había dicho algo que lo hiriera): el cuándo que resonó como un tic-tac en su cabeza y que dejó demasiado de lado…

Era verdad: Tokairin, sin querer, dio en el clavo de todas sus inseguridades y fue la clarificación que había necesitado desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando buscaba la respuesta milagrosa.

"_-¡Basta, Natsumi, basta!- golpea la mesa y la lata de cerveza cae al piso- ¡Tengo lo que quiero tener: tú no sabes qué es lo que quiero de mi vida, no tienes ni idea, tú apenas sabes qué es lo que quieres para la tuya!"_

"Tengo lo que quiero tener,… Apenas sabes qué es lo que quieres".

Sin siquiera entenderlo, estaba armando una felicidad que no contara con los tropiezos del destino: sólo de tonta, creyó que Tokairin se lo había ganado todo por la vía fácil… ¡Cómo pudo pensar tamaña imbecilidad!: sólo bastaba verlo aquí, en un país que ni siquiera consideraba suyo, pero con la vista siempre enfrente… Con una meta a la cual llegar.

Ella también quiere la meta: sólo debía proponerse alcanzarla… Pero, por supuesto, le faltaba tenerla…

Aquí están sus amigos, su familia, a quienes no ha visto desde hace un tiempo atrás, aquí se va a forjar como policía…

… Pero más importante que todas esas cosas, y que por primera vez tiene en cuenta… Quiere amar a alguien…

Quiere una pareja: tener a esa persona especial, con la que encaminará su vida, sin que le importe su amor por los ejercicios, las luchas, su mal gusto por cocinar…

-Dios, no puedo creerlo- musitó Natsumi, sorprendida por caer en la cuenta-… Quiero enamorarme…

* * *

Camina para llegar a la estación: el día comenzaba a calentar la superficie, pero todavía corría algo de viento helado, por lo que usó un abrigo con una bufanda.

Quería llegar temprano: se levantó y encontró a Miyuki en el living.

Al preguntar por Tokairin, Miyuki le contestó que se había ido temprano y que sólo estuvo un rato para tomar un café con ella, porque no quería encontrarse seguramente con ella: ya pasaron cerca de tres semanas y todavía no había podido arreglar el malentendido.

No quería ni pensar el móvil de su conducta: sólo esperaba estar a tiempo para remediar lo que tuviese que remediar.

-Cuánto tiempo, gatita…

Se detiene inmediatamente: era lo menos importante que cruzaba por su mente y, sin embargo, un obstáculo que no podía pasar de largo. Se da la vuelta, con la voz media insegura, media molesta.

-Tokki…

-Sí, gatita, soy yo: ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin verte!…- termina de dar la última piteada a su cigarro y lo pisotea, a la vez de cambiar su buena actitud- Me has tenido con el corazón en la mano y no has dignado a responder a ninguna de mis llamadas.

-No me hagas reír: sólo han sido un par de semanas.

-Un mes sin cruzar palabra, gatita: no sé en tu mundo, pero en el mío eso es pisar en terreno minado, mi pequeña felina…

Lo mira, ya hastiada de la función que está realizando de la nada.

-No te hagas el dolido: eres el menos interesado en los dos en que continúe lo que sea que tenemos.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, oficial Tsujimoto y, aunque no lo creas, no eres tú quien le pone fin al baile: ¡ESE SOY YO!

Un golpe de voz se escuchó en toda la calle, pero Natsumi no se deja intimidar por nadie: no esta Natsumi.

-Je, je, je, je: ¡con que esa es la cantaleta ahora! Pues lo lamento, Tokki, pero yo fui quien puso las reglas y el que las aceptó fuiste tú, y digo que esto se acabó para siempre: se acabó el trato, no me interesas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero siento mucho el discernir en algunos puntos, gatita: deberás saber que quién abrirá la boquita ahora soy yo…

-Pues, hazlo: adelante, que no te tengo miedo…

-Dudo que sepas a lo que me refiero- sonrió, mientras sus ojos se proyectaron en un tercer integrante.

Era Tokairin, quien se asomaba en su bicicleta, camino a la Estación.

La sangre de Natsumi se heló: Tokki hizo un ademán de ir hacia él, pero Natsumi lo alcanzó y se escondieron tras una muralla, mientras pasaba el coronel, con la esperanza de ella de pasar desapercibidos.

No tomó en cuenta la posición en la que se encontraba: arrinconada por Tokki, sin nadie que viniese en su ayuda…

-Pero gatita, ¿es tan difícil decir la verdad? Si te asaltó recién la necesidad de ser más noble, ¿no?- acarició su cara, a lo que Natsumi la dio vuelta, cerrando los ojos- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- le apretó las mejillas, obligándola a encararlo- Te lo dije, Natsumi: esto no es un jueguito fácil al que subes una vez y te cansas sólo porque pasó el rato… Tal vez te emocionaste por ver al chico tan servicial y correcto, pero sabes muy bien que de ésta no te escaparás tan campante, como lo has hecho hasta ahora: jugando conmigo…

-¡N-no te atrevas a mencionarlo, cretino!

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada malo de él, al contrario! De hecho, creo que es demasiado bueno para ti, ¿no lo crees?- dijo con sorna, mientras Natsumi lo ve con enojo- Vamos, Natsumi, sólo te pido que sumes los porotitos: ¿qué pasaría si tu "amigo en cuestión" se enterara que te entregas como ramera a un famoso, sólo para calmar tus frustraciones?

Segundos de silencio y la deja callada: ya la tenía en sus manos.

La suelta, al verla estupefacta por su aseveración.

-Lo prometiste… ¡Lo prometiste, cabrón!- lo comenzó a golpear con fuerza, pero Tokki la vuelve a tirar contra la pared- No, gatita: tú decidiste transgredir nuestro código… Digamos que- se lamió los labios- por tu mal comportamiento e irresponsabilidad mereces un castigo, antes de que YO decida dejarte ir…

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

-Buuuuu, ¡respuesta equivocada!- la golpea en el estómago: queda sin aire, arrodillada ante él- Así me gustas, gatita: muy servicial- Intenta abrir el zipper de los pantalones y toma del cabello a Natsumi, para que no se mueva del lugar, pero un golpe en sus genitales lo deja a él en condición inversa.

Natsumi se levanta y trata de salir de allí, pero ve a un gran guardaespaldas cortarle el paso. Todavía no recupera bien la respiración y el hombre la toma del brazo con fuerza.

Una risa corta el suspenso del ambiente.

-Je, je, je, je: suéltala, Matsuda. Deja que se vaya...

-De acuerdo, jefe- la suelta rápidamente: Natsumi no pierde tiempo e intenta escapar- ¡Ah, por cierto!: una advertencia, minina- no voltea la mirada: no quiere sino buscar una solución a este lío- Sé que los policías son muy leales: que tienden a decir la verdad y todas esas porquerías… Bueno, tú eres caso aparte a los demás, pero por si te bajan los ideales de heroína…

-Habla ya, Tokio…

-Si no te presentas hoy en la noche, conmigo, no serás la única perjudicada, ¿eh?

Su corazón dio un vuelco: no quería ni pensarlo, pero una corazonada delataba lo que podía ocurrir.

-Sí, gatita: me acuerdo de la bella Miyuki Kobayakawa, tu compañera que está ahora en su departamento, ¿no es así? Me encantaría verla en sus encajes rosados nuevamente…

"La ha estado espiando: por Dios, ¿qué he hecho?

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo, NI TE LE ACERQUES, CABRÓN!- trataba de golpearlo, pero el guardaespaldas la sujetó del brazo. Después de forcejear, mientras Tokki se burlaba de su esfuerzo inútil, terminó por desistir.

-Entonces, nos estamos entendiendo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, a las diez: puntual como reloj suizo, ¿escuchaste?

* * *

Estaba muerta de miedo, apenas salió de allí, ubicándose como autómata por las calles, logró llegar a la Estación: corrió hasta llegar al piso del capitán, atropellando a quien se cruzara por delante.

Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza.

… Miyuki debía recuperar su trabajo de vuelta.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero chocó con alguien y de no ser por la ayuda de la joven, abría terminado en el suelo.

-Gr-gracias…

-Es un gusto, compañera…- esa voz no la había escuchado antes.

Levantó la mirada y vio a una rubia despampanante, pero con el cabello trenzado rectamente: como toda una oficial…

-Tsujimoto, por favor, levántese…

-¡Lo siento mucho, capitán!- se levantó y realizó el saludo marcial, a lo que la muchacha empezaba a reír de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Natsumi la quedó mirando, algo extrañada de la familiaridad con la que trataba al capitán.

-Oficial Tsujimoto, le presento a su nueva compañera temporal de equipo, Oficial Nadja Baullinard.

-¿Compañera de equipo?- la miró, con susto: eso no era lo que tenía planeado.

-Tokairin me ha conversado mucho de ti: tú debes ser la famosa "Mujer de Hierro de la Estación Bokutou"… Tenemos bastante de qué hablar, mi querida compañera…- le sonrió Nadja, pero Natsumi no la tomó en cuenta.

-¡No puede hacerme esto, capitán! Miyuki va a incorporarse a la escuadra nuevamente…

Natsumi y sus maneras de hacer notar sus disgustos: otra vez, tendría que tener una buena charla acerca de desacreditar las órdenes que se le imponen, en especial si se trata de alguien ajeno a la institución, pensaba el capitán Kachou.

-Lo lamento, Tsujimoto, pero mientras no vea que está capacitada, tendrás que hacer equipo con quién disponga… Además, el teniente Tokairin me pidió exclusivamente que estés con ella en el equipo: fuiste recomendada, así que debes sentirte orgullosa por esta imposición…

Con esa frase, el capitán dio por terminada la conversación: era penoso que todavía Natsumi no acatara una orden con la boca cerrada, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello… Así era su oficial estrella.

Tuvo que agachar cabeza y acatar… pero sólo por ahora…

Tiene que hablar con el causante de este problema.

* * *

-¡Tokairin, ¿dónde estás?!

Terminó de hacer pesas y se secaba el sudor, cuando Natsumi irrumpe en la sala de ejercitamiento.

Tenía los labios rojísimos, de tanto mordérselos por culpa de la rabia.

Y tendría con quién desquitarse.

-Natsumi, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Eres un estúpido!

El insulto llegó gratis, y el teniente aún no entendía de lo que Natsumi estaba hablando: ya hace semanas que no se dirigían la palabra, pero ambos por razones distintas, y que la primera insinuación de una conversación sea esto, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo…

-¿Perdón?

-No te hagas el que no sabe a lo que me refiero: ¡quiero que quites tu petición con mi nueva compañera!

-Ah, era eso…- terminó se secarse y se sacó la polera enfrente de ella, para que saliera de la habitación y que él no cometiera una locura…- Lo lamento, pero se mantiene en pie mi petición…

-¡Esto no te concierne!

Se dio vuelta con rapidez y se acercó peligrosamente a Natsumi.

-Miyuki aún está en tratamiento y tú no puedes andar sola, así que la postulé como tu acompañante: todos ven esto como algo positivo, pero eres la única que se queja de ello...

-Si tanto querías que estuviera acompañada, como dices, ¡pudiste haberte ofrecido y no mandar a otra!

-¡Me ofrecí a aceptarlo!- gritó Tokairin, dejando a Natsumi perpleja: calmó su enojo y volvió a tomar una pesa- Me ofrecí a aceptarlo, pero al parecer a tu "capitán" no le agradó la idea… Pudiste habérselo mencionado ayer, mientras caminaban juntos cuando apareciste tarde al departamento…

Quedaron en silencio: Natsumi no cayó en cuenta hasta ahora del trato displicente hacia el capitán Kachou. Tokairin se enteró de la peor forma de esa junta en la que estuvieron: seguramente, él desmintió lo que Natsumi había tramado para que no se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo a escondidas de todos, especialmente de él.

-¿Qué dices: por qué te metes en mis asuntos?- musitó Natsumi, aturdida por las emociones del día.

-¡Porque ya son míos también, Natsumi: ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta?! He estado contigo todo este tiempo ¡y todavía no lo entiendes!

-Tokairin…- Camina hacia atrás, la hace retroceder hasta que topa con una superficie y está al alcance del teniente.

Estaba cansado, cansado de toda esta noria: el sólo imaginar que compartía sus secretos con el capitán Kachou y que él estaba de mero observador era un golpe a su orgullo, un golpe muy bajo…

-Tú, eres tú quien me mantiene aquí- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, ya arrinconada a un locker y a su compañero- Es tu amor, tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tu enojo conmigo: toda tú me perteneces… Te amo…

No pudo decir nada, ya que los labios del teniente tomaron posesión de la propia casi inmediatamente. Intentó gemir, pero se vio truncado por un beso más profundo y demandante.

Tenía tantos porqués en su cabeza: Tokairin no la soltaba, sino que la afirmaba con más brío todavía.

No supo cómo, cuándo, pero el mundo entero le dio vueltas.

De un momento a otro, Natsumi se desmaya en brazos del teniente.

Continuará…

* * *

**Emoción, emoción: no crean que se le va a olvidar el beso sólo por desmayarse, sólo una aclaración.**

**Bueno, cuídense y nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Besos a todas y a Natsumi THH.**

**Adieu.**


	5. IV Indefenso

**Hola a todas: una sorpresita, por el día universal del amor...**

**Mchos besos a todas y disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**IV**

_La brisa del mar la despertó: estaba recostada en el césped… Medio aturdida por la pereza, recuperó inmediatamente la conciencia al verse en un lugar ajeno…_

_Pero, al parecer, no era tan ajeno a lo que pensaba…_

_Caminó cuesta abajo, encontrándose con una tumba que le parecía tan familiar: a punto de llegar, escuchó una moto que se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba. Movida por algo que ella misma desconocía, se ocultó tras una loma, para poder observar al visitante inesperado._

_Casi se desmayó al ver quién se trataba…_

_Ella misma, montada en su Yamaha, la deja en un lugar prudente y va hacia la tumba: lo saluda como corresponde…_

_-He venido aquí…- se interrumpe, con una sonrisa- No sé por qué he venido a este lugar…_

_Era un aura tan deprimente: ¿quién sería esa persona a la que ha perdido?… Era desesperante el sólo imaginar que podía ser un presagio de algo mucho peor que lo que estaba viviendo…Irrumpe sus pensamientos, al observar que va a decir algo más…_

_-… No lo entiendo… sólo… __**Sólo debo presentarme con una sonrisa… y decirle adiós**__…_

_Hunde su cabeza entre sus rodillas, en extremo silencio…_

_Finalmente, tras un rato tranquila, vuelve a tomar la moto y se va a algún lugar: Natsumi sale de su escondite, ahora con una duda más grande que la anterior._

_¿Quién era esa persona a la que le rezaba?_

_Corre hacia la tumba, pero la tierra cede y se hunde en ella…_

* * *

Se levanta, con un trapo húmedo en la frente: estaba sentada en una colchoneta. Sudaba mucho, a causa del sueño que la dejó con mucha angustia… A lo lejos, escucha a alguien desordenando la sala de cuidados: Tokairin sale del lugar, con un par de medicamentos, hasta que se da cuenta que Natsumi estaba despierta.

-Al fin, Natsumi: me tenías preocupado…

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- El coronel dejó los medicamentos y se sentó para tomarle la temperatura a Natsumi- Sólo debió ser una baja de presión: nada de importancia…

-… No lo entiendo…- se sacó el trapo y lo colocó a un lado- Tokairin…

-Lo sé: tenemos que hablar…

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir, ¿sabes?- musitó Natsumi: Tokairin incorporó el rostro, hasta hacerle frente a su compañera-… Pero no soy muy buena mintiendo…

-… No tienes que hacerlo; por lo menos, no conmigo: eso lo sabes…- Natsumi agacha la cabeza- Lo sé todo, Natsumi: hay algo que me tienes que contar, y tienes que hacerlo ahora…

Se tomó la cabeza a dos manos: tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, tratando de hacer una coraza que ya no servía para nada.

-… Vas a matarme…

-Tomaré el riesgo: de todas maneras, estoy muy indignado contigo…- Era cierto: sabía perfectamente lo que le había ocultado, pues Tokki le mandó un mensaje bastante amenazante. No dejaba nada a la imaginación- Pero eso es aparte…

Por supuesto: ya no tenía importancia, si después de esta conversación, todo lo que haya dicho o hecho Tokairin se esfumaría con lo que le contaría.

Se incorporó y, después de un bufido, terminó por cerrar las puertas.

* * *

-Han estado un largo tiempo, metidos en la oficina del capitán…Escuché claramente la voz impaciente del capitán Kachou.

-La cara del teniente no se veía muy amigable, de todas formas: espero que Natsumi no se haya metido en problemas, pero es lo más probable, ¿verdad, Yoriko?…

De pronto, todo el barullo que se había formado alrededor de la oficina se esfumó: unos ruidos de la manilla de la puerta alertaron a los merodeadores, quienes se fueron cada uno a su puesto… Tokairin sale de la oficina, sin mirar a nadie y, casi inmediatamente, le sigue Natsumi, no con mejor semblante que el anterior.

-Aoi, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- la aludida la observa: claramente, Yoriko tenía pleno conocimiento que algo se había quebrado en su equipo, pero no podían perder la calma…

-Tranquila: todo va a resolverse a su tiempo…

Una oficial pide la palabra.

-Chicos, el capitán Kachou nos espera en su oficina…

Al parecer, el tema era de importancia.

* * *

Natsumi arreglaba su moto: enciende los focos de luz, que mostraron a Tokairin.

-¡Tokairin, me asustaste!

Quisiera disculparse, pero la indignación que tenía era mucho mayor.

-Iré a buscar a Kobayakawa: el capitán va a movilizar a las demás patrullas, para poder atraparlo…

Natsumi sigue arreglando sus cosas para salir: por primera vez, Tokairin sospecha qué es lo que tramaba en su mente.

Rápidamente, la toma del brazo y Natsumi siente la opresión y nerviosismo del teniente.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Natsumi!

-¡Ya le dije al capitán lo que tenía en mente!

No podía creerlo: nuevamente, estaba en posición de arriesgarse más de lo necesario… Sencillamente, no podía permitirlo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Este tipo no es cualquier personaje: ¡no te expondrás gratuitamente a que haga lo que le plazca contigo!

-Por favor, Tokairin: tiene que haber pruebas de lo que me hizo… De sus amenazas…

-¡Basta, en esto se juega algo más que tu credibilidad: SE JUEGA TU BIENESTAR Y ESO NO LO VOY A AVALAR!

-… No necesito que lo avales…- musitó Natsumi: lentamente, el teniente le soltó el brazo hasta dejarla libre.

-No te importa si me preocupo por ti, ¿no es así?

Natsumi se coloca el casco: sin embargo, Tokairin podía ver sus ojos llorosos a través de todo. Enciende el motor y corre a toda velocidad, mientras Tokairin la ve alejarse de la institución. Esquiva todas las calles congestionadas, con tal de llegar a tiempo al encuentro.

-_Me mata que te preocupes por mí… Solo que tengo asuntos que resolver…-_ piensa dentro de sí, casi al llegar al hotel.

* * *

Tokairin llega al departamento donde se encontraba Miyuki, pero a pasos de llegar se encuentra con ella: vestida de uniformada y con intenciones de abandonar su residencia.

-Kobayakawa…

La aludida se dio vuelta para verlo.

-He de suponer, por tu cara, que ella se ha ido sola, ¿no?

Se quedó sin palabras: quizás él no lo supiera, pero entre ellas había comunicación mucho más allá de la consciente. Al corroborar, por su falta de respuesta, que era tal la situación, bufó resignada-… Me lo temía…

-Ambas estuvieron involucradas en un incidente con ese tal "Tokki": ¿sabes dónde podría hospedarse?

-No con seguridad…- contestó Miyuki, a lo que Tokairin maldijo- Pero el perímetro de referencia es pequeño: bastará con llamar para observar si ven una motocicleta con el logo de la institución Bokutou… No tomará más de diez minutos.

-Espero que sea suficiente con ello…

Realmente lo esperaba…

* * *

Ese era el plan de la estación…

… Lamentablemente, Natsumi, sin conocimiento de lo que estaban formulando, tomó la otra moto corriente y vistió de la manera como se escabullía de la prensa: disfrazada con la peluca rubia y la chaqueta marrón.

Llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba: se refirió en la recepción con el nombre que siempre les daba, mientras esperaba sentada a que se le diera el consentimiento de subir.

Mientras trataba de distraer la vista, para que los nervios no la manejaran, observó a una pareja de lo más adorable: estaban tomando un café, juntos, tenían como cuarenta años y estaban rodeados de sus hijos adolescentes…

No, definitivamente: su rumbo tenía que cambiar… Estaba dispuesta a ser mucho más allá de lo que, hasta ahora, la habían conducido sus malas prácticas: no importaba lo que tendría que afrontar.

Mal que mal, hablamos de la mujer más fuerte de Bokutou.

-Señorita: el Sr. Katsuka la está esperando…

-Muchas gracias…- se levanta y camina hacia el ascensor.

De una vez por todas, tenía que cortar los hilos con Tokki.

* * *

Todos estaban muy contentos de tener nuevamente a Miyuki cooperando en sus filas: si bien, su rostro denotó melancolía al entrar a la oficina, donde antes se encontraba con todos sus compañeros, incluido Nakayima, no estuvo ni siquiera dos segundos esperando para ponerse "manos a la obra" y asentarse en su lugar correspondiente.

Lo lamentable era lo que estaba pasando con Natsumi: aún no encontraban pista de su paradero y de nada servía todo su arsenal si la dirección del objetivo seguía en ascuas.

Gracias a los nuevos instrumentos de rastreo de la superior Kinoshita, la policía tuvo acceso a todas las cámaras de vigilancia de los cinco hoteles lujosos en los cuales, se tenía certeza, podría estar alojado la superestrella: sin embargo, en ninguna de las señaladas se pudo encontrar una motociclista con las características de Natsumi, ni tampoco la moto con la insignia de la institución…

-Lo más probable es que fuese encubierto: de haber llegado uniformada, la prensa se agolparía al lugar y hubiese manchado el nombre de la policía…- dijo Miyuki, y en realidad tenía bastante sentido, pero para el teniente nada de ello era aceptable…

Ciertamente, la intención era bastante asertiva, pero con cada resguardo a su identidad, la posibilidad de cuidarla se iba alejando y dejaba en sus manos toda la responsabilidad del caso: entiéndase que le dijo todo acerca de las amenazas, contando con los guardias que todo famoso posee.

No: en realidad, esto no lo dejaba nada tranquilo…

-… Esperen un segundo- hizo zoom en una persona, a la entrada del hall del hotel Seiyo Ginza, una mujer rubia, pero notoriamente con sobrepeso, llamó la atención de Miyuki- es ella… ¡Es ella!

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Tokairin, algo incrédulo.

-Por supuesto: es el disfraz que se puso para año nuevo…- sonrió Miyuki: sus ojos no podían engañarle- Además, esa moto es su Yamaha: se los aseguro, esa es Natsumi.

-De acuerdo…- el capitán Kachou giró la vista a los oficiales- Esta misión debe realizarse de la forma más cauta posible: a todos les designaré sus posiciones y acatarán cada orden al pie de la letra. Su compañera de funciones corre gran riesgo: de ser descubierta, no sabemos a qué nos atendríamos.

-Sí, capitán- asintieron todos los oficiales.

El plan comenzaba en esos instantes.

* * *

Tokki se recuesta a un lado, completamente satisfecho de lo realizado: mira de reojo a Natsumi, quien no había emitido palabra alguna desde que entró al departamento…

Era una lástima: el juego acabó tan abruptamente como comenzó…

-No voy a contarle a nadie, gatita…- eligió un cigarro y empezó a fumar: tragó un poco de humo y el resto lo botó en forma elegante. Nuevamente, tomó la palabra- Quiero que me disculpes por lo de esta mañana: no quiero excusarme, pero tengo recelo de mi privacidad… No me fío de nadie…

No quería verlo: de cierta manera, se veía reflejada en él, y todo lo que habían hecho fue por mutuo acuerdo…

Ahora se había arrepentido de haberle contado a Tokairin y a la institución: esto podía solucionarse de buena manera.

-Ahora vuelvo: dame cinco minutos…

Tomó una sábana, para cubrir su cuerpo: llamó al capitán Kachou, mientras Tokki seguía en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo.

Natsumi se encerró en el baño, para que nada de lo que hablase con su superior llegara a oídos de él: corría el riesgo de peligrar su consenso y, quizás peor, su integridad física y la de sus compañeros.

* * *

-De acuerdo, sí: eso no disminuye el riesgo…- Tokairin golpeó la puerta de la oficina del capitán- Espere un momento: pase…- el teniente entra a la oficina, esperando la orden de salir, conjunto con los oficiales- Disculpe, Tsujimoto: continúe…

Apenas escuchó el nombre de la aludida, el teniente temió lo peor…

-Lo comprendo completamente… Si esa es su decisión, nada podemos hacer: de todas maneras, esto influirá en la comisión con respecto al caso…Sí, sí: se lo haremos saber a todos. En cuanto termine, necesito que me llame para ponerme al corriente de todo y, a primera hora de la mañana, deberá presentarse para asumir frente al consejo… De acuerdo, oficial: ante cualquier eventualidad, no dude en comunicarse con nosotros. Hasta luego.

Cortó la llamada y la oficina quedó en silencio expectante.

-Capitán Kachou…- dijo Tokairin, impaciente por saber de ella.

-Se encuentra bien, teniente: no tendremos que ir hacia allá…

El teniente quedó en una sola pieza: en nada han servido las palabras del capitán, si suponen que Natsumi obrará sola en esto.

-Ud. está enterado ya, así que nada saco con ocultarle información- asumió el capitán, por la expresión del teniente-: de acuerdo a lo que me informó la oficial Tsujimoto, Tokki no va a ventilar nada acerca de lo que han hecho y, de haber ido a arrestarlo, la institución correría el riesgo de ser desprestigiada… La oficial asume toda y exclusiva culpa y participación en este incidente: por lo tanto, nuestra labor termina con la junta del consejo para asumir el castigo que acarreará su accionar.

Era totalmente predecible: esta situación tenía patas, pero el costo de ella es algo que todavía el teniente desconocía.

-… Agradezco la cooperación en el caso, teniente Tokairin: de no ser por su colaboración, tal vez estaríamos lamentando un incidente de mayores proporciones… Además, comprendo que la preocupación que siente es igual o mayor a la mía…

El teniente mira al capitán: algo en sus ojos se había opacado de repente, lo que demostraba que era completamente sincero en sus palabras. No le debía ser desconocido al capitán Kachou el castigo por el accionar de la muchacha: sin embargo, no podía comunicarlo porque sería demasiado irresponsable emitir juicios inciertos, especialmente si las cartas no estaban echadas…

Ni siquiera tenían certeza que, verdaderamente, la oficial pudiese salir airosa del encuentro con el victimario, pero algo en la forma de hablar de la oficial Tsujimoto lo dejó tranquilo.

Ahora, sólo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

-Todo listo… Ya tengo que irme…

Tokki estaba en bata, sentado en una mesita con botellas de vino tinto a su lado: escogió una y llenó su copa y la de ella…

-Podrías quedarte esta noche: no tienes por qué irte…- le ofreció la copa, pero la mirada de ella no indicaba en absoluto agradecimiento- De acuerdo, gatita: se hará a tu modo…

-… No me malinterpretes: son vueltas de mano, nada más…- tomó la peluca, pero el abrigo lo dejó en el mismo lugar- Si te quedas callado y te mantienes lejos, será más que suficiente: arriesgué mi carrera, por algo que no valía la pena, pero no volverás a tocarme, eso te lo aseguro…

-No volveré a tocarte: si se rompió el trato, de nada me sirve estar contigo…- le quitó la copa de la vista, ya que se la tomó de un trago- El sexo fue bueno, así que no me quejo- le respondió, con una sonrisa de vencedor.

Después de ello, Natsumi le dijo un par de cosas, sin perder en absoluto la calma: el rostro de Tokki quitó inmediatamente la sonrisa…

Ciertamente, pudo haberle devuelto la humillación a su manera, pero en este juego ambos estuvieron implicados y con igual responsabilidad.

No quería volver a arriesgar algo tan preciado para ella.

Sólo salió de la suite: bajó hasta el hall y salió hacia afuera.

Estaba su motocicleta, pero no sola.

-¿Cómo te fue?

Suspiró, cansada: se sacó los lentes oscuros, aunque sabía perfectamente que se trataba de ella.

-Bien, en lo posible…- respondió, bastante escueta.

Tokairin suspiró roncamente: le dolía en el alma verla así, pero no pudo quitarse de la mente la posibilidad de que estuviese en peligro, así que optó por esperarla en la entrada.

-Toma- le lanzó un casco, el que tomó con sorpresa- Nos detendremos a tomar un café y te dejaré en casa…

Ella también sintió un nudo en la garganta: no se ha olvidado de la declaración de sentimientos del teniente, pero de todas maneras, estaba sorprendida de la actitud tan noble y caballerosa de parte de él, en comparación a su propio actuar y el haberle ocultado por tanto tiempo una situación tan aberrante como esa…

El teniente se subió a la moto, por lo que Natsumi lo acompañó atrás.

Se afirmó de su cintura, y el teniente no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer su cuerpo para que Tokki no abriera la boca y cortaran de forma civilizada esta situación: ensució su cuerpo y lo poco limpio que quedaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Con esos sentimientos, se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

Pero fueron vistos por alguien más: Tokki alcanzó a ver a la muchacha irse con el teniente.

Sonrió: sabía que esa actitud tan radicalmente distinta tenía raíces más profundas que las que aparecen a simple vista.

No tenía rencores ni nada por el estilo: estaba muy acostumbrado a la ligereza de la plenitud, y esa chica tenía algo especial, muy especial, que provocaba conservarla a cualquier costo.

De alguna manera, entendía al teniente: al igual que él, sabían que Natsumi es única en la manera de dirigir su vida… El querer controlar lo incontrolable era siempre tentador, no importando los medios con los que se cuenten, con tal de hacerlo realidad…

* * *

-Sí, capitán: todo está hecho…-Natsumi conversaba con Kachou, mientras Tokairin pedía la orden- Estoy con el teniente Tokairin, así que no me pasará nada…

Habló de unas cosas más y colgó el teléfono. Tokairin traía sólo el par de cafés, ante la rotunda negativa de Natsumi a servirse algo más: le entregó el café y se sentó frente a ella.

-Aún no te quitas la peluca…- menciona Tokairin, mientras simulaba prestar atención a su café.

-No voy a sacármela en frente de toda la gente: cuando llegue a casa…

En realidad, Natsumi estaba más por imposición que por querer disfrutar de un café con el teniente: había sido una jornada agotadora, más mental que físicamente… Quería una buena ducha, ver a su compañera y abrazarla: pero más que eso, quería dejar de ver esos ojos tan limpios y serenos, porque la hacían sentirse el ser más culpable y miserable de todo Tokio.

-Miyuki está de vuelta en la estación: pensé que te interesaría saberlo…

Natsumi se le quedó mirando: al final de cuentas, en algo había obrado para que su amiga pudiese incorporarse a la labor… Dentro de tantos problemas, era agradable el escuchar la grata noticia.

-Mucho: es lo único que me alegra ahora…

Era ridículo, por decir menos, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar esas palabras por parte de ella lo hicieron sentirse mucho mejor.

Aparte de ello, no volvieron a hablar más.

* * *

La moto dio la vuelta y llegaron a los apartamentos.

Eran ya las dos de la mañana y la única luz que se mantenía prendida era la de Miyuki: apagó el motor y Tokairin bajó. Le tendió la mano para que Natsumi bajara y ambos se encaminaron al departamento.

Al llegar al piso correspondiente, Tokairin paró en el trayecto.

-Creo que hasta aquí voy a acompañarte: conociendo a Miyuki, me invitará a quedarme y necesitas estar descansada para mañana.

-Lo entiendo…

Ambos en silencio, pero uno bastante decidor.

-No te imaginas la ayuda que me-

-No es necesario que lo agradezcas, Natsumi- cortó Tokairin, a lo que ella sólo lo observaba- En realidad no lo es, porque…-bajó la cabeza, sin que se vieran sus ojos- Porque jamás dudaría en tenderte una mano: no puedo negarte nada… Está fuera de mi voluntad.

No pudo aguantar, después de esas palabras tan bellas: en un gemido, acabó toda su entereza y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Tokairin se asustó: quiso acercarse, pero Natsumi levantó su mano.

-N-no, por favor: y-yo, yo no puedo…No puedo—

-Está bien, Natsumi, lo entiendo…- le contestó, para que no se sintiera aún más mal de lo que ya se encontraba- Cuídate, por favor…

Seguía llorando: no podía parar, porque era un nudo muy grande que guardó y guardó para tener la fortaleza de cortar el camino errado y asumir las consecuencias que acarrearían sus acciones.

Se sentó en el piso, a unos metros del departamento.

No quería que Miyuki la viera así, por lo que aprovechó de sacar toda la pena que tenía guardada en el pecho…

Por lo menos, esa parte de la pesadilla había terminado.

* * *

-Aquí tienes, querido- Nadja le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente: de no ser porque se trataba de un hombre, pensó que estaría a punto de desmayarse por la palidez de su rostro.

-Muchas gracias, Nadja…-Tokairin tomó su taza y sopló el vapor- No debiste esperarme: tenemos turno en la mañana…

-Nah, querido: no hay excusas para atender bien a tu hombre, cuando llega de un agotador día de trabajo…

-Nadja, ya quedamos claros en que—

-En que no usaríamos esos términos: lo sé, lo sé… Es la fuerza de la costumbre, sólo que no me resigno a estar en este lugar: debes extrañar a horrores Los Himalayas…

No podía negarlo, pero no era su preocupación en esos momentos.

Esa mujer era de agallas: le dijo que estaría con él en cualquier parte del mundo, y no se dejó intimidar por desconocer el idioma…

Lo que no entendía era que Tokairin estaba allí por otra persona, aunque se lo había intentado decir y ella hiciera "oídos sordos" a cada una de sus explicaciones.

Ya tendría que entender por las malas, aunque no fuese su línea de proceder…

-Te llamaron nuevamente, Souji- tomó un sorbo de su chocolate y sintió un agradable alivio en la garganta: quizás había pescado un resfriado- ¿No piensas darles una explicación coherente, siquiera?

-No es necesario, Nadja: tienen a sus expertos…

-Pero tú eres teniente…

-No quiero discutir este tema contigo: estás cansada de esperarme y quiero que descanses un poco…

-No hay forma de ganar contigo, ¿eh?- musitó Nadja- Siempre ese modo tan gentil y adulador: no entiendo cómo tu madre pudo separarse de ti y dejarte ir tan lejos…

-Porque, de haberme retenido, sería incesto y eso está penado por la ley: ahora, vete a dormir, que despertaré muy temprano mañana…

-¿Planeas ir a verla, de todos modos?

Revolvió su chocolate, pensativo.

-No lo sé: ha sido un largo día…

-… Pero irás, de todos modos: eres un tonto, Tokairin… _Aunque, a este paso, debe será incapaz de negarte nada, como lo haces conmigo…_

Salió del living, en dirección a su habitación.

Tokairin mantenía la vista fija en la nada.

No podía hacerlo: esto era mucho más fuerte que él y no podía ni luchar. Hace tiempo que había izado bandera blanca…

Mientras le sonriera, esto jamás tendría su punto y aparte.

* * *

**She keeps the secrets in her eyes  
She wraps the truth inside her lies  
And just when I can't take what she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise**

**She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go**

**I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She danced away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles**

**Maybe I'd fight it if I could  
It hurts so bad, but feels so good  
She opens up just like a rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she asked me to, I would**

**Out of control  
But I can't let go**

**I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She danced away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles**

**When she looks at me  
I get so weak**

**I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She danced away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles**

"**Helpless when she smiles", BSB.**

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer este fic y espero que les haya agradado.**

**Como siempre, envíen sus reviews para saber su opinión.**

**Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. V La cuerda floja

**Lamento la ligera tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo cinco: lo más seguro es que no sean tantos como en "Cuando la nieve se derrita", pero bueno...**

**Gracias a las personas que leen la historia y recuerden de escribir reviews.**

**Besos a todas, especialmente a Natsumi THH.**

**Aquí está: capítulo V. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**V**

Tomó su flamante traje negro, el de policía formal, y lo tendió en la cama: Miyuki le ofreció una pastilla para calmar los nervios, pero gentilmente los rechazó. Nunca fue para usar esas cosas, y definitivamente, dadas las circunstancias, no sería ahora el momento apropiado para incorporarlas en su hábito.

Tenía un miedo atroz por la incertidumbre, puesto que el hecho fácilmente podría costarle la carrera: no podía mentalizarse en otra cosa que el cumplir cualquier castigo que se le impusiese, con la mayor humildad posible…

El sólo pensar que corría riesgo su profesión como policía la torturaba.

Iba a tomar una ducha fría, para estar más alerta: Miyuki, muy sabiamente, le recomendó despertar temprano, tomar una ducha caliente para distender los músculos y un desayuno ligero…

… Por lo menos, contaba con la ayuda de ella…

Miró en su espejo y ordenó su traje: Miyuki se le quedó mirando, con ojos maternales.

-Te ves hermosa…

-Gracias, pero no basta con ello- se acomodó la corbata y enderezó la insignia- Debe verle lista y seria…

De tanto acomodarse la corbata, se le enredaron los dedos del nerviosismo, Mikuyi resopló: se acercó a ella y le acomodó la corbata.

-No tienes porqué inhibirte, Natsumi: si bien vendrán otros integrantes a formar parte de la comisión, estará el capitán Kachou, para dar fe de tu desempeño como policía…

-Por él es por quien más me desaliento: mi modelo a seguir, mi máxima aspiración… No sé si seguirá viéndome de la misma forma…

Miyuki tomó de ambos hombros a su compañera.

-Natsumi: mírame a los ojos…

Natsumi elevó la vista, medio de soslayo.

-Esto es tuyo: tienes el poder en la insignia… No permitas que te la quiten y da lo mejor de ti: sólo como siempre lo has hecho, como todos los días…

Tomarlo como un día normal: en realidad, eso no sonaba mal, en lo absoluto…

Si, en verdad, sentía en su corazón que su vida se ha realizado a partir de dar lo mejor en todo lo que se hace, amar seriamente su vocación, entonces, sí: era culpable de todo cargo en su contra.

-Gracias, Miyuki: me bajó un momento de estupidez…

-A mí también me ha pasado… S-sólo quiero que te vaya bien: no imagino el cuartel sin ti- abrazó su pecho, y Natsumi correspondió el gesto.

Era obvio que estaría nerviosa también Miyuki.

… Una razón más para quedarse…

* * *

Después de terminar de arreglarse, buscó su motocicleta y se subió en ella: aunque fuese su último día en la estación por un largo tiempo, no podía concebirlo sin su "amiga incondicional" a su lado... Para otras personas resultaría ridículo, pero el ronroneo del motor en la mañana era el que la distendía por toda la jornada...

Sentía ese poder curador: también debía estar obrando el espíritu de Nakayima a su lado... ¿Por qué no hacerlo, si el cariño que les tiene a las motos era sólo comparable con el de Ken-Chan? Era agradable el sentirlo de su parte, con un espaldarazo de mayor influencia que la que podría disponer cualquiera de los que conformaban la comisión que trataría su caso.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntos, Ken-Chan... Tú me empujarás desde atrás, ¿ok?- musitó Natsumi: luego, encendió el motor y comenzó el recorrido a la Estación Bokutou.

* * *

Desde una esquina, Tokairin la vio marchar: suspiró de alivio, al verla más repuesta que ayer... No quería ni pensar en el estado que ha estado su atrofiada mente, puesto que era quien sufría un percance y lo superaba con la mayor rapidez y dignidad posible...

Sabía que, de haberse aparecido, le hubiese agradecido su presencia, pero interiormente, afectaría su estado de concentración: sólo debía enfocarse en estar tranquila, ser sincera y no mostrar indecisión... Era montañista: muchas de esas cosas son indispensables para salvaguardar la vida propia y la de los compañeros.

-Mucha suerte, Natsumi...- musitó Tokairin: tomó su bicicleta y se fue alejando del lugar.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por la Estación: sabía de antemano que, independiente de la gravedad del suceso, no ejercería por un largo tiempo como policía, así que necesitaba disfrutar de cada paso que daba...

Vio a algunos compañeros que terminaban los turnos de noche: ninguno de ellos era de su círculo más íntimo, pero igualmente los saludó y compartió un instante con algunos de ellos...

A la mayoría de los motociclistas los conocía, porque era su única integrante femenina, y le tomaron gran aprecio desde que llegó a las filas: era agradable el ver a alguien del sexo opuesto, especialmente si era tan abierta y alentadora con todo su equipo.

Si bien no se pegaba mucho al cotilleo de Yoriko y sus aliadas, siempre les ha tenido aprecio y no les quitó el saludo a ellas tampoco.

Caminó unos pisos más, hasta llegar a unos de sus lugares favoritos… Bueno, aparte del gimnasio, en donde se desquitaba de sus fracasos y disgustos…

Ahí, donde cada uno iba a parar cuando se encontraba pensativo, para arreglar desencuentros: para tomar decisiones… La azotea.

Se quedaría allí unos instantes, hasta que llegara la hora decisiva: quería tener un poco de paz.

* * *

-Buenos días, Nakayima…

Tomó el paquete de gladiolos blancos y los puso a un lado: después de limpiar un poco la tumba y botar algunos ramilletes que ya se descomponían, ordenó el ramo en el florero y le colocó abundante agua.

Encendió un incienso y oró por un rato.

Lo iba a visitar la mayor cantidad de veces en la semana, pero después del incidente que tuvo, la última recaída, no pudo hacerse cargo: Natsumi, en su cargada agenda, tomó con ahínco esta misión y lo iba a visitar todos los días… Se notaba el cambio: de los suaves tonos pasteles de los gladiolos o lirios de Miyuki a los girasoles, jazmines, tulipanes de Natsumi.

Sabía la camarería con la que ambos siempre se trataban: debió ser un gran golpe para ella, pero contadas veces se abría con esas cosas… Al verla tan dolida, seguramente, no quiso provocar mayor disturbio y cargó con las dos, para seguir adelante… Eso es lo que, sin duda, Nakayima le hubiese encomendado: le gustaría pensar que así fuese…

-… Ahora estoy un poco mejor, pero no puedo abandonar tu recuerdo: tampoco quiero hacerlo… De todas maneras, de eso no te venía a hablar- no quería quebrarse: tenía una misión muy grabada en la mente y no iba a desistir de ella.

-Debes verlo todo desde arriba: Natsumi ha tenido una serie de dificultades en su trabajo…- sonrió un poco, por sus propios pensamientos- Bueno, no es una novedad: siempre se ha metido en líos…

Se hincó: sus manos, empuñadas, afirmaban con fuerza su vestido celeste…

-… Esta vez, ha sido por mi culpa…- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar: con el rostro hacia abajo, sin poder siquiera dar mirada al frente- La dejé sola, Ken-Chan: me hundí en mi dolor y ahora está enfrentando una audiencia… Sólo tú podrías obrar en ella: por favor…Ayúdala: ella es la única que me sostiene en este lugar…

Toma la foto de él: le da un beso y se levanta de la tumba.

-… Cuídala mucho, Ken: te quiero…

Se aleja del lugar, con una paz interior que, hace mucho, había perdido.

Esa foto, con el labial rosa de ella: ¿es posible decir que la muerte es el camino final?

Miyuki lo dudaba… Ken-Chan seguía entre ellos…

* * *

Golpes en la puerta.

-Pase, oficial…- pronunció el capitán.

Abre la puerta y la cierra inmediatamente. Después de ello, se da vuelta y da el saludo correspondiente.

-Presencia requerida, capitán Kachou.

-Saludo aceptado, oficial Tsujimoto: descanse y tome asiento…

Natsumi ya lo presentía: un asiento solitario al medio, en donde compadecería frente a la hilera de asientos de la comisión investigadora del caso…

-No han llegado todavía…

-No tardan: me comunique con ellos y están terminando una misión, proveniente del cuartel central. ¿Tomaría un poco de té, oficial?

Quedó todo en silencio: Natsumi arreglaba una arruga del vestido, en forma compulsiva.

El capitán bufó: se acercó a ella y puso una mano encima de la que ejercía presión en la prenda.

En ese instante, Natsumi agacha la mirada.

-… Usted debe estar muy decepcionado…

La mirada del capitán era profunda.

-No se aflija con ello, oficial: además…

Toma suavemente su quijada, para que lo viese a los ojos.

-…No se me ha pasado por la mente tal tontería…

-Permiso, capitán... Han llegado los inspecto- Nadja irrumpe en el lugar y los ve a los dos en una situación algo "comprometedora"- Oh, lo lamento: ¿he interrumpido?

-De hecho, sí, pero no se preocupe…- dio vuelta la cara y se dirigió a Natsumi- La dejo unos instantes, oficial- no alejó su mano, sino que la posó en su hombro- tranquila…

-Gracias, capitán- le sonríe con timidez. El capitán sale de la sala, a un lado de la oficial Baullinard: ella se queda estática, mientras que Natsumi no se percataba de su presencia…

_-Hay algo raro en esta chica__- _pensó Nadja- _Sospecho que sabe jugar bien sus cartas…_

-¿Pasa algo malo, Nadja?- le pregunta Natsumi, al verla sin movimiento, como si quisiera algo.

-Nada importante, querida: disculpa, me retiro…

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Nadja tenía serias sospechas acerca de la actitud de la oficial Tsujimoto: estaría atenta al desarrollo de esa junta, si es que hubiese obrado en "manipular" la situación a su favor. No era de locos el pensarlo, puesto que su conducta en los últimos días, según lo que le habían contado, coinciden con un plan de chantaje.

-Si llega a salir airosa de la junta, no cabe duda que se trae algo entre manos…

* * *

Finalmente y tras hora y media de retraso (sin posibilidad de objeción alguna), aparecen los inspectores Arizuka y Kinoshita.

Era la peor forma de decirle que estaba fuera de la institución.

Se sentaron a cada lado del capitán Kachou: Natsumi se mantenía en pie, esperando la orden del consejo.

Los tres tenían en su poder un informe, obviamente, que era el expediente de la oficial Tsujimoto: aunque siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber qué era lo que contenían esos archivos y que tuvo acceso a verlos, por el enorme respeto que le merecía el capitán Kachou, jamás tocó una página…

… Ojalá se retribuyera esa acción.

La inspectora Kinoshita ordena los archivos y los deja a un lado.

Carraspea la garganta y, luego, mira directamente a Natsumi.

-Puede tomar asiento, oficial…

-Sí, mi inspectora- sin titubear ni un segundo, saluda oficialmente y se sienta: no podía demostrar debilidad, porque sería el inicio de la cacería de ambos inspectores. No se los dejaría tan fácil.

Tanto la inspectora Kinoshita como el capitán Kachou tenían el semblante serio, pero el inspector Arizuka era la frialdad en persona.

Lamentablemente, es él quien toma la palabra.

-No me agrada para nada esta situación, oficial Tsujimoto: de acuerdo a este informe, usted había presentado una conducta intachable… Sin embargo, nada de lo que haya realizado con anterioridad aminora el grave riesgo que corrió la institución y la fuerza policial entera de Japón por su descuido: he de suponer que entiende a cabalidad lo que le estoy explicando, oficial Tsujimoto…

-Completamente, inspector Arizuka: tomo toda responsabilidad en ello.

-…También estamos en conocimiento- continuó la inspectora Kinoshita- que, al asumir la responsabilidad entera de este caso y haber colaborado para que esta situación no avanzara a mayores consecuencias, va a acatar en su totalidad la pena que le impongamos…

Tras esas últimas palabras, poco alentadoras, Natsumi tomó una pausa, para aseverar con mayor fuerza.

-Acataré todo lo que se presente en este consejo… Sólo con la convicción que mantendré mi profesión como policía.

El inspector negó con la cabeza: ni siquiera en tales instancias era capaz de obedecer una orden.

-Como capitán de esta institución- prosiguió el capitán Kachou- doy fe en que la oficial ha sido abierta para prestar toda la ayuda posible y resolver con prontitud y extrema prudencia…-

-… El error que ella misma ha cometido, que no se le olvide, capitán Kachou- prosiguió el inspector Arizuka.

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que, inesperadamente, Natsumi se levantó de su asiento.

-Quiero expresarles que sé muy bien mi error y que, en las instancias en las que me encuentro ahora, no tengo derecho a ninguna petición…- tenía las manos empuñadas- Sin embargo, ¡sin embargo soy una policia y quiero seguir representando a la institución, no importando el costo que tenga!

Ambos quedaron atónitos, ante las palabras de la oficial.

-… Por favor, tengan en mente esto que les digo, antes de tomar una decisión que me aleje de esta carrera, a la que he consagrado mi vida…

Sus palabras eran sinceras: por primera vez en la vida, Natsumi se rebaja a rogar de esa manera.

Pero no había otra salida.

El consejo comenzó a hablar entre ellos, mientras Natsumi esperaba.

-Saldremos un momento: al volver, le diremos cuál será nuestro veredicto…

Salen de la sala, con la incertidumbre en el aire.

No quedaba nada más que esperar.

* * *

Tokairin tamborilea los dedos en el boxer de Natsumi: Yoriko trata de escribir un informe, pero por la tensión rompe la punta del lápiz…

-¡No lo soporto más!

Todos voltean a ver a Yoriko, quien está con el lápiz en mano, a punto de insertarlo en el informe que intentaba escribir.

Con los ojos todos puestos en ella, no tenía más salida que la de salir de ese embrollo rápidamente.

-¡N-no soporto más e-este calor que me mata!- todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza: a sabiendas que estaban en pleno otoño- Permiso…

Salió rápidamente de la oficina, para tratar de saber más del caso de Natsumi: el teniente sabía que era por los nervios de no saber del dictamen.

El futuro de Natsumi era incierto, y no podía imaginar cuál sería su futuro y el de la institución si es que ella llegara a faltar.

* * *

**Came in from a rainy thursday on the avenue,  
thought I heard you talking softly.  
****I turned on the lights, the tv and the radio  
still I can't escape the ghost of you.  
What is happening to it all?  
Crazy some say-  
where is the life that I recognise?  
Gone away.  
**

**But I won't cry for yesterday.  
there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find.  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive.  
**

**Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say-  
Pride will tear us both apart.  
Well now pride's gone out the window, cross the rooftops, runaway.  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart.  
**

**What is happening to me?  
Crazy some say.  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away.**

**But I won't cry for yesterday.  
There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find.  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive.**

**  
Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed,  
Feared today; forgot tomorrow.  
Here beside the news of holy war and holy need,  
ours is just a little sorrowed talk-  
blown away.  
Just blowing away.  
**

**And I don't cry for yesterday.  
There's an ordinary world somehow I have to find.  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive.  
**

**Every world is my world  
(I will learn to survive)  
Any world is my world  
(I will learn to survive)  
Any world is my world  
Every world is my world**

"**Ordinary world", Duran Duran.**

* * *

Natsumi observaba a través de la ventana: todo estaba muy tranquilo, tanto que comenzó a perder ese miedo que tuvo desde que pisó el suelo al despertar en su cama…

La puerta se abrió y se fue a sentar donde le correspondía.

Para su sorpresa, sólo había una persona.

-C-¿Capitán?...

-No era necesario que se diera más expectación a este asunto, por lo que mandé a los inspectores al Cuartel general…

Así que era eso: sea el resultado que fuese, no había vuelta atrás…

-Y, dígame, ¿cuál es mi castigo?

-Bueno, digamos que no es un castigo…

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que el capitán habló.

-No será expulsada, oficial Tsujimoto: dada las circunstancias y su cooperación con los datos, usted seguirá siendo parte de la policía…

Natsumi estaba contenta con la noticia, pero el capitán Kachou no tenía mejor aspecto…

-Pero esas son buenas noticias, capitán: ¿cuál será mi castigo?

El capitán se sentó en la mesa y puso sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa: no comprendía cuál era la situación tan adversa que tendría que afrontar…

El capitán musitó unas palabras: Natsumi cambió drásticamente la expresión en su rostro.

* * *

Salió de la oficina del consejo un rato después: al llegar al pasillo, el de los bóxers de trabajo, sólo se encontró a todos sus compañeros apiñados en la entrada…

Aoi, Yoriko, Ikuko, Miyuki y a todos los demás: a lo lejos, divisó al teniente, apegado a una pared, pero igualmente pendiente de la situación.

-¿Y bien?

Natsumi dio un salto de la impresión: Yoriko había llegado en un segundo al frente suyo. De pronto, todos la rodearon para poder conocer, por primera fuente, la respuesta…

Bufó y todos lo tomaron como mala señal.

-Sigo siendo policía, muchachos…- dijo con una sonrisa.

De la nada, todos gritaron y la saludaron con mucha alegría: Miyuki estaba llorando, pero de felicidad, mientras que Tokairin se sentía satisfecho de su logro frente a la comisión de los inspectores…

… Sólo Nadja estaba preocupada por el resultado, puesto que confirmaban sus sospechas de una posible colusión.

* * *

Fue a los vestidores y cerró la puerta: de espaldas contra ella, se fue deslizando hasta llegar al piso.

-Supongo que me fue bien… Aunque- golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, haciendo una mueca al sentir el golpe- no era lo planeado…

Necesitaba silencio: todo ha sido demasiado rápido.

Y ahora, no sabía cómo iba a tener el valor de contárselo a Miyuki: tal vez, no era el mejor momento ahora…

… Pero no sería el adecuado, cuando viera las maletas de Natsumi a las afueras de su departamento.

* * *

**Flash back**

-… Usted no volverá a trabajar con nosotros en Bokutou, ni en Japón… Por el riesgo de una posible difamación de su persona y de la institución, va a ser extraditada a la policía de Nueva York.

Natsumi quedó impresionada: era imposible…

-Eso está en América… Al otro lado del mundo…

-Los cambios se harán con la inspectora Kinoshita: ella se hará cargo de la extradición e irá con usted para asegurar su práctica… Son unos cinco meses obligatorios, pero con ellos dejará que el rumor que pueda circular en torno a usted se disipe…

-¿Es esto posible, capitán?

Kachou la observa: obviamente, esta situación debió descolocarla. Quizás el haber pensado en variados castigos como servicio comunitario o, lo peor, el despedirse del uniforme… Pero nunca esta experiencia para poder mejorar en su condición profesional.

-Al parecer, tiene el poder para encantar a la gente a su alrededor: ambos inspectores quedaron impresionados por sus ganas de seguir en la institución…No desaproveche esta oportunidad que se le ha dado.

A pesar de las dudas que corrían por su mente, levantó la cabeza y dobló su brazo.

-Sí, mi capitán.

* * *

**Fin del Flash back**

-Esa torta estuvo exquisita, Miyuki: no debiste molestarte…

-Todos la disfrutaron mucho. Sólo espero que no sea ésta nuevas ocasiones como para disfrutar de otra, ¿eh?

-Espero que no, je, je, je…- musitó Natsumi, rascándose la cabeza.

Ambas salieron de la oficina, ya era tarde y toda la gente caminaba a sus casas: de pronto, Natsumi se detiene en el camino.

-¿Natsumi?

-Lo olvidé: he quedado con mis amigos motociclistas…

Miyuki se extrañó de lo dicho: ¿era posible que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en este día, tuviese ganas de parrandear?

-Entiendo que quieras divertirte, Natsumi, pero ¿justamente esta noche?

Caminó hacia delante y se dio vuelta.

-Es que a algunos les conté que tenía un percance: vamos, no me mires así.

Salió corriendo del lado de Miyuki, en dirección a la cochera de la Estación, y dejó una oración en el aire.

-¡Llegaré temprano: no te preocupes!

-E-espera…- estiró una mano, en ademán de alcanzarla, pero ya se había ido del lugar.

Miyuki no era tonta: sabía que Natsumi algo le estaba ocultando…

… E iba a averiguarlo…

* * *

Salió corriendo hasta divisar la cochera.

Miyuki iba a hacer muchas preguntas, de haber estado juntas: por ahora, no tenía ánimos de que alguien la atosigara con ellas y la instara a mentir,… aunque se tratara de su compañera.

Lamentablemente, no fue la última cara familiar que vería esa noche.

Camina lentamente: sentado en la motocicleta, estaba el teniente.

Esperándola, como el día de ayer.

-… Supuse que te encontraría aquí: es imposible que estés en tu departamento…

-No tengo ganas de llegar a casa: por lo menos, no aún…

Los dos miraron hacia abajo, tratando de borrar las imágenes que soportaron ayer: pero el ánimo era distinto, a lo menos.

-¡En fin!- el teniente rompió el hielo y sacó un hermoso bouquet de rosas que dejó tras la motocicleta: se acercó a ella y se la extendió- Este ramo es para ti: felicidades, Natsumi.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó y sufrió un fuerte sonrojo: tomó las rosas y sintió el contacto de las manos duras del teniente- Qué lindo detalle, teniente: ¿celebrando qué?

-¿Y lo preguntas? Has luchado por levantarte: nadie más merece estos tratos que tú… Esto es un comienzo, Natsumi: todos los malos tratos han quedado atrás… Te quiero junto a mí, de ahora en adelante.

Apretó el ramo entre sus brazos: estaba tan mal el ocultar nuevamente las cosas, y todavía más si era cortejada con tanto cuidado.

Estaba como ida, hasta que sintió que el teniente le tomaba los hombros.

Ese chico sí que era guapo: el cuerpo fibroso, de espalda ancha y de unas facciones maravillosamente masculinas… No supo cuándo fue a encantar a ese hombre ideal, si ella era más cercana a una amiga que otra cosa.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió los labios del teniente hacer presión a su boca: ese cosquilleo en el estómago que le subía hasta el rostro y que no daba tregua a su sonrojo. Sin intención alguna de repetir aquella lamentable experiencia, se afirmó del cuello de Tokairin, para poder acercarse más a él: con la mala suerte de verse mucho más baja que su compañero.

Tokairin la puso afirmada de la pared, para no tener que forzar sus pies.

-¿Mucho mejor?

-Ahora sí…- contestó Natsumi, con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro: sin perder más tiempo, el teniente vuelve al ataque, y se pierden nuevamente en ese instante para los dos.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora besándose, tocándose, pero sin llegar más allá: sólo con la oculta misión de borrar cualquier marca de otra persona que no correspondiera a ellos mismos.

… Tokairin quiso dejar todo atrás: comenzar con el pie derecho y aprovechar todo lo posible con Natsumi a su lado. Esas situaciones sólo se dan una vez en la vida, y no podía dar pie atrás.

Natsumi para el beso y lo abraza con fuerza.

Muy dentro de sí, estaba aterrada: aterrada de encontrar algo hermoso y esperado y tener que abandonarlo, de truncar sus sueños,… el siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no ver más al que se quiere. La espina de la incertidumbre que dejó una herida abierta, después del fallecimiento de Nakayima…

-Lo siento, Tokairin: lamento todo lo que hice…

-Shh, tranquila: ya todo quedó atrás…

Natsumi lo afirmaba con fuerza, y el teniente sintió algo de su angustia: lo aludió a lo que había pasado con ese tipo y todo lo que había callado…

-Bueno, tienes una junta a la cual ir, ¿no es así?

Lo miró a los ojos, con la intención de desmentirlo, pero era mejor que fuese del modo que predispuso ella.

-Sí… Bueno, de todas maneras, nos veremos mañana…

-No quisiera esperar hasta mañana- le dijo al oído y la besó nuevamente- Pero la oficial manda: cuídate mucho…

Un último beso y Tokairin tomó su bicicleta, embarcándose camino a casa: Natsumi se quedo mirando, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

_-Ahhhh, Natsumi: ¿qué diablos vendrá ahora?_- pensó para sí. La situación vuelve a estar color de hormiga…

Continuará…

* * *

**Ahhhh, siento que algunos me maldecirán después de leído el fic...**

**De todas maneras, acuérdense que la historia continúa ^^**

**Besos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo: adieu!!!!**


	7. VI Mi despedida

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza: he tenido uno de esos problemas existenciales que no te sacan palabra por un buen tiempo...**

**Ahhh, pero bueno: a lo que nos convoca... Bienvenidas a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya está cerca de su final. **

**Antes de que prosigan a la lectura correspondiente, me gustaría decirles algunas cositas que, quizás, han quedado en el tintero: más de alguna habrá leído "Cuando la nieve se derrita", el fic con el que me inicié en la escritura. Kaede, que es mi personaje creado, ha sido muy querido y bien recibido por mis queridas lectoras, a lo que agradezco con todo mi cariño, pero lamentablemente, por el tinte distintivo de esta trama, he decidido no integrarlo en la historia, pues no encaja sin verse añadido de la nada. Eso no significa que, en mis próximos proyectos, no lo tenga en cuenta.**

**Esto es por las dudas.**

**Saludo a todas y a Natsumi THH, mi compañera de página XDDDDD, poco menos y tenemos el monopolio de esta serie de fics ^^.**

**Muchas gracias y disfruten la lectura.**

**Gabriela Inés

* * *

**

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**VI**

Iba a gran velocidad en su motocicleta: apenas vio que le daba verde, tomó la próxima esquina. Se paró en frente al pub al que siempre recurría: se sacó el casco y se lo llevó en un brazo.

Entró en el lugar y se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra: a su pesar, estaba lleno de gente, pero era obvio… Era el término de semana y todos los trabajadores, especialmente hombres, concurrían al local, que quedaba justamente en la zona concéntrica de la capital.

Por prudencia más que nada, se cambió de civil en la estación: desde ahora en adelante, sus pasos serían vigilados, y no quería más problemas… Por lo menos, no más de los que ya tenía.

Un mozo, de unos veintiséis años, vio a Natsumi y la reconoció enseguida.

-Vuelve mi chica donde pertenece: ¿con quién me has estado engañando, muñeca?

-No seas ridículo, Iruka: déjate de sermones y dame una buena botella de cerveza…- todo esto lo dijo con un tono de camarería.

-Por supuesto…- tomó una botella y la descorchó: la dejó frente a ella y le sirvió un vaso cervecero- Bueno, ¿responderás a mi pregunta? Los muchachos han preguntado mucho por ti, y no los culpo: que entre sus bestias haya una mujer es algo insólito.

Tomó de un trago la mitad de su cerveza y lo increpó con la mirada.

-Son asuntos personales… Pero si quieres que te sea sincera, los he echado mucho de menos- le dijo, mientras bordeaba el vaso con sus dedos.

-Me lo imagino: con esa cara me lo dices todo… Por cierto, ¿cómo está la otra muñeca?- preguntó Iruka, aludiendo a Miyuki.

-Está mucho mejor: de hecho, volverá a tomar su posición en el trabajo- sonríe y termina de tomarse la otra mitad del vaso- Te dije que cumpliría con traerla de vuelta.

-Y lo has hecho, muñeca: sólo que me gustaría que la trajeras por aquí. Nos haría bien un poco de presencia femenina por los alrededores.

-¿Y dejarla con el lobo mayor? Por favor, Iruka: seremos amigos, pero no soy ninguna estúpida. Podré meterme con tipos de dudable reputación, pero puedo manejármelas, de ser el caso: en cambio, Miyuki es más sensible y no la expondré a traerla al centro de mandriles…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Yo también te quiero, muñeca…- sonrió sarcástico el bar tender: mientras toma un paño y limpia la barra, le pregunta- Por cierto, no me has contado de tu enamorado: tenemos una apuesta, muñeca, y tienes palabra de policía…

Natsumi enrojeció: era cierto… Hace un tiempo ya que le contaba de las derrotas con el teniente Tokairin: en ese momento, Iruka se puso a reír y le aseguró que su seudo rival tenía firmes intenciones amorosas con ella, a lo que Natsumi, en su posición de contendora, se sintió ofendida y apostaron por ello.

2100 yenes: ni más ni menos… Debió estar muy ebria para apostar semejante cantidad y caer en el engaño: pero, siendo sinceramente conscientes, ni siquiera sobria habría adivinado que se cumpliría.

-Aquí están- puso los cinco billetes en la superficie, ante la mirada atónita del muchacho- Cuéntalos si quieres…

-No es por ello que estoy así: ¿se te declaró?

Natsumi estaba de furia: juró que nunca estaría desprevenida con esas cosas, pero era raro pensar que el teniente, siendo más joven que ella (aunque ligeramente), se sintiera atraído por ella, y de allí a que Natsumi Tsujimoto aceptara, bueno, allí sí que había un largo trecho…

-Awwww, cállate…- se apoyó en su codo, todavía más roja.

-Increíble, muñeca: me has dejado boquiabierto. Yo que pensé que, de ser empeñoso…- sonrió, acercándose a ella para acortar distancia.

-¡Deja de molestarme, Iruka!- le pegó en la mano que sostenía la propia, por lo que el muchacho se alejó, con la mano algo roja.

-Natsumi, no se te puede hacer ninguna broma… Además, todos tus amigos van a decirte lo mismo: no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrá Kazuo, tu "novio"…

Kazuo era un motociclista de gran tamaño: ojos y cabello marrón, corpulento… Era el amigo regalón de Natsumi, y en juego, ambos decían que eran pareja, aunque era él quien se tomaba más en serio la denominación…

-Espero que no lo conozca todavía: será capaz que arrancarle los brazos, si es que me llegara a tocar siquiera…

-¿Así que son novios, eh? Natsumi, Natsumi: nunca vas a aprender de no fiarte de tus intenciones con la gente. Eres bastante linda y no creo que los motociclistas sean buena compañía para ti…

-Me gusta estar con ellos: ¿es que acaso hasta a "mis bebés" me los negarán, Iruka?

-Ahg, Natsumi: por lo menos, agradezco que hayas sentado cabeza con alguien más centrado en su vida. Pero nunca pensé que te meterías con uno más joven, golosita…

-¡No me digas así! Mal que mal, él fue quien lo inició todo…- musitó Natsumi.

-Pero no estás segura, ¿eh? Por dios, Natsumi: sabes que te apoyaremos en cualquier empresa en la que te embarques… El gigantote tendrá que aceptarlo, cueste lo que cueste…

-No es eso, Iruka… Debo contarte algo: ¿te acuerdas de Tokki, el que te conté alguna vez?

-¡Cómo no iba a acordarme, Natsumi! Ese tipo es famosísimo y estuviste como tres días hablándome con despecho del capitán Kachou…

-Bueno, me lo encontré hace un año atrás.

-¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿a qué viene el comentario?

Dios, ¡cómo dolía sacar esto a la palestra! Pero si no era su confidente de grandes borracheras y vergonzosas situaciones, ¿a quién más iba a acudir? Llenó el shop y tomó la mitad, nuevamente.

-No quiero que se lo digas a nadie, Iruka: si lo haces, me van a dar de baja y de patitas a la calle…

-¿Tan grave es?- dijo Iruka con sorna, pero la mirada que le dirigió Natsumi le quitó cualquier duda.

-Me he acostado con él…

El vaso que estaba limpiando dio en el suelo: Natsumi se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano. Tal vez, se había soltado de lengua en contarle de buenas a primeras…

-¡Vamos, Iruka! Te dije que no hicieras escándalo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con uno de los hombres más cotizados en todo Japón y que no debo sorprenderme? Vamos, Natsumi: dame un poco de crédito…-respondió, luego de limpiar el desastre con el vaso.

-Bueno, no me salió muy barato el "encuentro"…

-¿Lo supieron en donde trabajas?

La cabeza gacha de Natsumi terminó por corroborar sus sospechas.

-Dios, Natsumi: eso es gravísimo…

-Sí, lo es: ya me dieron el castigo por lo que ha pasado…

Iruka se le quedó mirando: no sabía a qué atenerse con ella.

-… Supongo que no me verás por un buen tiempo: estoy reasignada a entrenamiento en Nueva York…

-¿A-América dices? Pero Natsumi ¡esta es la oportunidad que estuviste esperando hace mucho tiempo!

Con los ojos algo aguados, miró al primer oyente de la noticia.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-¡Absolutamente!: habrán muchos motociclistas, con mucha experiencia en el área… Es en Nueva York donde se manejan las estrategias más grandes: se te abrirán las puertas en todos los ámbitos posibles…

No lo había meditado de esa manera: si bien, hace mucho tenía las intenciones de profesionalizarse en otras áreas, siempre encadenadas a su carrera policial, obviamente… Pero con el caos de hace unos meses atrás, ya lo tenía en el olvido.

-Es que, Miyuki no ha estado tan bien,… y Tokairin, bueno: estamos en medio de algo, yo—

-Natsumi Tsujimoto, en verdad te ha dado duro la situación, pero si tú continúas con todo lo que has avanzado en tu carrera, ¿no crees que sea un aliciente para Miyuki?

-Eso es cierto: ella siempre me ha apoyado con esto…

-Además, no sabes en qué va a parar lo que sea que tengas con el tal teniente: no puedes truncar tu carrera por algo pasajero, esa no es la Natsumi que yo conozco…

-No lo entiendes, Iruka: quiero que funcione esto,… de verdad lo deseo, lo necesito- poco a poco, se soltaron las lágrimas que retenía, humedeciendo la superficie de la barra- No entiendes lo asqueada que me siento de mí misma: jamás me perdonaré haber caído tan bajo, por eso lo necesito…

Iruka la observaba muy atento: sabía que Natsumi no era de las que se dejaba caer, pero estuvo inmersa en un clima tormentoso, que puso a prueba todo su tesón y del cual se siente responsable todavía.

-Natsumi, vamos: tienes que levantarte… Bueno, si dices que es un buen tipo, seguramente te estará esperando. Vamos, muñeca, no te pongas así…Ven conmigo.

Natsumi saltó con facilidad la barra, a lo que Iruka le sonrió.

-¿No puedes ocupar, por una vez, la puerta?- le reprochó, en tono más bien paternal que de camarería.

-S-Se me había olvidado…- dijo, entre hipazos, y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

Iruka era uno de sus mejores amigos: sabía que podía contar con él, mientras las luces del bar estuviesen prendidas.

-Oh, mi muñeca: te he extrañado mucho… Por favor, no vuelvas a dejar de verme: cuando te vayas, iré expresamente a despedirme de ti.

-Me iré este domingo…

-¿Qué?- la alejó un poco, dejando ver su rostro de tristeza- Eso es endemoniadamente pronto…

-Bueno, además de ser un aliciente, es para tapar los rumores, de divulgarse la noticia: ¿ves, Iruka, lo que he hecho?

-… Nada incorregible, Natsumi: vas a hacer tus maletas, ¡Oh, sí!- refutó, ante un puchero de ella- porque no te serviré más alcohol por hoy: te despedirás de tus amigos e irás a disfrutar de unos buenos meses en Estados Unidos…

-… Y luego, ¿qué pasará?- musitó, con los ojos menos llorosos.

-Bueno, luego, en la entrada del aeropuerto vamos a estar todos allí, esperándote y dándote la bienvenida correspondiente. Madurarás con la lejanía, y nosotros seguiremos siendo los vagos a los que les tienes tanto cariño: así va a ser, no te preocupes de más por nosotros.

-De acuerdo: no se lo he contado a nadie…

-Es comprensible que no lo digas de buenas a primeras, pero el shock ya ha pasado y ellos tienen el derecho de saber lo que te pasa.

-… Lo sé, Iruka- dio un suspiro-: ya lo sé…

* * *

Jugó con las llaves un rato, para colocarlas en el recipiente de la entrada.

Miyuki tenía un vaso de leche al frente, pero cayó dormida: la esperaba en el living.

Definitivamente, no quería despertarla, pero no sacaba nada con dar la vuelta e irse a dormir, si mañana en la mañana tendría que ver tantas cosas…

-Miyuki, despierta…Vamos, que ya he llegado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que logró dar con Natsumi.

-¡Oy, eres una desconsiderada! Me dijiste que llegarías a buena hora…

-Eso es cierto: pero más específicamente, dije que llegaría temprano… y he cumplido con mi palabra- le sonrió, pero bajó la mirada inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Natsumi?

Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos directamente.

-Miyuki, necesito decirte algo importante: no tengo las ganas, pero deberé hacérmelas de un modo…

-¿Es referente al castigo? ¡Diablos!: sabía que no había sido tan liviano…

-¿En serio?- musitó Natsumi, asombrada de las cavilaciones de su compañera.

-No soy tonta, Natsumi: te conozco perfectamente… Cuando estás en problemas, o te vas al gimnasio o te pones a tomar. Y bien- se sentó correctamente- Qué es lo que tendrás que hacer…

* * *

Sale de su departamento y le coloca llaves: va en pos de las escaleras, pero Nadja le da alcance…

-Toma, Tokairin: se te ha olvidado esto- le dio la cajita de regalo- No querrás darle las manos vacías, si te esmeraste tanto…

-Es cierto…- toma el objeto y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su camisa- Muchas gracias…- estaba por irse.

-E-espera,… tú…

Se gira a verla, pero de ella no salen las palabras.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has decidido? Tokairin, te lo tomas muy precipitadamente…

-… No veo de qué otra forma pueda tomármelo: creo que hablamos de ello, Nadja…

-Lo sé, Tokairin: me preocupa cómo te lo has tomado.

-Cuando lo sientas, Nadja, házmelo saber…- y con lo dicho, Tokairin baja las escaleras.

Nadja baja la mirada y suspira: toma sus maletas y cierra el departamento… Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para explayarse, sino que inmediatamente le refutó cada palabra: era a prueba de tontos el enterarse que ya no era bienvenida en este país, mucho más si se le agrega que el único móvil era el estar con el teniente.

-"Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo, entonces".

* * *

Tomó cada una de sus cosas y las sacó de su locker: fotos, expedientes, juguetes y pesas. Al cerrarla, se percató de la presencia del teniente.

-¡Tokairin, no me des esos sustos!

-Lo siento, Natsumi…

-Hey, no te preocupes…- lo abrazó, pero el teniente la retuvo cuando quiso cortar el contacto- Voy a estar bien, Tokairin: no tienes por qué estar así…

-Por favor, tienes que cuidarte, Natsumi: disfruta esta experiencia y vuelve conmigo…- besó su cuello y se quedó en el espacio que le prodigaba- yo te estaré esperando…

-Lo sé, Souji, lo sé- le dijo, aunque muy dentro sabía que, probablemente, se iría a Los Himalayas y no volvería en un buen tiempo.

Desde que llegó a la estación y le dijo a Tokairin y a sus colegas la noticia y el viaje, todos se mostraron esperanzadores, pero melancólicos: sin lugar a dudas, su ausencia se haría notar. Pero no tan solo sus colegas resintieron la noticia…

Miyuki estuvo taciturna todo el día: aunque no se lo transmitía directamente a ella, se veía que le afectaba mucho su partida.

… Caso aparte era el teniente, quien no podía tener las manos lejos de la oficial: a cada rato la abrazaba, le daba besos en el rostro, la acariciaba y la llenaba de mimos que a Natsumi se le hicieron incómodos, pero sumamente adorables. Tokairin quiso hacer planes con ella, para la noche: Natsumi se sentía partida en dos.

Por una parte estaba él, quien le había dado todo su apoyo y el cuidado que nadie en su vida le había otorgado: justamente en los momentos más difíciles de su vida… Por el otro lado estaba Miyuki: ella no lo estaba pasando bien y esto del viaje no lo ha tomado de la mejor forma… Ha sido su ayuda y compañera durante los años que ha entrado en servicio: lo mínimo que podría prestarle es un poco de su tiempo y estar con ella…

Tenía que hacer algo que los dejara a todos contentos, y tuvo que desequilibrar la privacidad, para poder disfrutar con sus seres queridos.

* * *

-¡Por Natsumi, su viaje a Estados Unidos y los hijos de perra rubios por los que nos abandonará: salud!

Todos estaban riendo: Natsumi dio su cabeza contra la mesa… Nunca debió pedirle a Iruka hacer uno de los primeros brindis de la noche.

Decidió que, por acortar tiempo y distintas despedidas, hacer una en el local de su amigo: con los motociclistas, sus amigos oficiales y ex compañeras de colegio… Un grupo bastante numeroso, porque Natsumi nunca estaba con chiquitas, así que siempre se le veía rodeada de amigos y amigas…

Para Tokairin era algo apabullante: por su silencio y su profesión, era de pocos amigos… El verla tan llena de gente que la quería lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-¡Oh, no, Natsumi: no vas a irte de mi lado!- el grandulón de Kazuo la elevó y tomó entre sus brazos- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, mi muñequita?- le dijo, con su voz ronca pero en tono infantil.

-¡Awwww, si yo también los echaré de menos! A todos y a cada uno de ustedes, muchachos…- Tokairin se iba a levantar de la mesa y Natsumi se do cuenta de ello- Bueno, a decir verdad, más a uno que a otros: Tokairin, ven aquí.

Todos quedaron mirando hacia la dirección que tenía la mano de Natsumi. El teniente, algo azorado pero nunca demostrado, caminó hasta llegar a ella, quien ya tenía un tinte rosa por la bebida: que, por cierto, la hacía verse adorable.

-Vamos, macho, déjame presentarte.

Oh, oh: dejó de ser adorable.

-Aquí estás bien, guapo: ¿no es un bombón?- les dice a sus amigas, quienes brindan en honor al pobre hombre junto a ella- Por supuesto que lo es: pero además de estar como quiere- _Ay, dios…- pensaba el teniente_- es un caballero de los pocos que hay…

-Natsumi, por favor—

-Ya termino, primor- cerró sus labios con su dedo índice- Bueno, eso salta a la vista: ustedes conocen que he tenido un prontuario nada limpio con mis salidas, pero el amor tocó finalmente a la puerta…

Todos estaban expectantes de lo que iba a decir.

-Compañeros de carretes, mi grupo de motoqueros, compañeros y compañeras de la vida, les presento a mi novio: el teniente Souji Tokairin.

En el momento de decirlo, todos quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo: incluido el teniente, pero de la indignación… Jamás había permitido que una mujer que le gustara tuviese tanto mando en la relación.

-¡MI MUÑEQUITA ESTÁ CON ESTE TIPO!- Kazuo se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el teniente.

Natsumi estaba casi violácea, al ver a su "amiguito" con intenciones malsanas contra el teniente…

… Aunque, precisamente, no temía por Tokairin…

-¡Kazuo, detente!- le rogó Natsumi, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso…

De pronto, el muchacho estaba en el piso, con la cabeza a los pies del teniente, quien sonrió levemente y le dio la mano, en forma cortés…

-Ahora veo por qué estás con él- le dijo a Natsumi, mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía el teniente- Son tal para cual- dijo, después de soltar una risotada que hacía temblar los muebles de vidriería.

Todos estaban contentos: rieron y brindaron muchas veces… Natsumi pasaba de un grupo a otro, hablándoles de sus experiencias y consolando a los afligidos por su partida: siempre iba donde Miyuki, a quien llenaba de abrazos y de sonrisas…

Tokairin la veía desde el lugar donde estaba: donde fuese que estuviera, era Natsumi quien daba la chispa de alegría en su grupo de gente…

Era normal el ver que era tan querida.

Y pensar que estaría si verla cerca de tres meses…

Sus manos apretaron sus propios brazos: era mejor no pensar en ello…

… De solo imaginarlo, sentía un enorme nudo en el pecho.

* * *

**Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely**

**Touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me**

**I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep **

**I'm in too far**

**I'm in way too deep over you**

**I can't believe you're gone **

**You were the first, you'll be the last**

**Wherever you go I'll be with you **

**Whatever you want I'll give it to you**

**Whenever you need someone **

**To lay your heart and head upon**

**Remember after the fire, a****fter all the rain**

**I will be the flame **

**I will be the flame**

**Watching shadows move across the wall**

**Feels so fright'ning**

**I wanna run to you ****I wanna call**

**But I've been hit by lightning**

**Just can't stand up for falling apart**

**Can't see through this veil across my heart over you**

**You'll always be the one **

**You were the first **

**You'll be the last**

**Wherever you go I'll be with you **

**Whatever you want I'll give it to you**

**Whenever you need someone **

**To lay your heart and head upon**

**Remember after the fire After all the rain**

**I will be the flame **

**I will be the flame**

**I'm going crazy **

**I'm losing sleep **

**I'm in way too deep over you**

**You'll always be the one **

**You were the first **

**You'll be the last**

**Wherever you go I'll be with you **

**Whatever you want I'll give it to you**

**Whenever you need someone **

**To lay your heart and head upon**

**Remember after the fire After all the rain**

**I will be the flame **

**I will be the flame**

"**The flame", Cheap Trick.**

* * *

Avanzamos juntos por el medio de la calle: no había nadie alrededor y era predecible… A las cuatro no esperaba encontrarme con nadie en especial, pero nunca pensé que estaría con él…

Miyuki ya había salido al departamento y todos se fueron a sus casas.

La fiesta fue un éxito: todos estaban contentos y me sentí agradecida por un último y concentrado recuerdo de todo lo que me esperaba… No, era lo que tenía que llevar en mi corazón a cada instante de mi vida.

Lo curioso es que Tokairin se quedó allí: sin impacientarse, disfrutando de la despedida y alegre por cada sonrisa que me llevaba conmigo.

-Es una fría noche, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Tokairin, siempre mirando hacia el frente…

-Sí…- le respondió, a la vez que balanceaba los brazos de un lado al otro: hace un rato ya que quería tomarle la mano, pero no se atrevía…

Caminaban juntos, pero sin demostrar absolutamente nada…

… Como si no ocurriera cosa alguna entre ellos…

… Como si no se fuese mañana en la tarde.

Se atrevió a mirarlo detenidamente: ¿era posible que no tuviese nada que decirle, después de haber pasado cosas tan buenas, malas, raras al extremo? Mañana tomaría rumbo a un lugar desconocido, pero con mil oportunidades: conocería gente nueva, se rozaría con otro tipo de personas, ¿y a él, nada?

Llegó hasta a sentirse ofendida, y no era poco: serían tres meses… Muchas cosas pueden armarse en ese tiempo…

… Muchas cosas pueden deteriorarse…

Tal vez era darle vuelta demasiado al asunto, quizás quería verlo como un viaje corto, para no tener que martirizarse por el tiempo de ausencia; tal vez, era posible, que tuviese la excusa para irse a los Himalayas.

No era tan raro el pensarlo así: ¿por qué no? Hace un año que no está en su escuadrón y ya era hora que hiciera "acto de presencia", por lo mínimo…

¿Y si le exigían mantenerse un tiempo determinado por ello? Un año, quizás… ¡Oh, dios! Eso sería demasiado…

De pronto, en todo el caos de ideas de la oficial, una espesa bruma cayó en el sector y cubrió todo el campo de vista…

-Oh, maldición…

Tokairin, sin siquiera vacilar ante ello, tomó su mano y la atrajo a su lado. La miró y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Natsumi: estoy acostumbrado a peores situaciones que éstas… Sólo tenme de la mano y caminemos al ritmo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la oficial asintió y los dos se internaron en la neblina del camino, cruzando un puente…

No estaban abrazados ni nada por el estilo, Tokairin sólo tenía la vista fija al frente, para no perderse, mientras Natsumi seguía su paso…

No dudó en darle la mano y caminar con él, ni siquiera se preguntó si es que se perdería por lo espesa de la niebla: solo lo siguió ciegamente.

Algo en su pecho se llenó de un calor reconfortante y latía cada vez con más fuerza: no se escuchaban sirenas ni el correr del río… Sólo los pasos de ambos en medio de la nada y los latidos de su corazón.

Miró sus manos entrelazadas: no tenía nada más en mente.

-_Lo he encontrado…_

Su mente clarificó todas y cada una de las dudas que tenía en ese mismo instante: fue tan nítido que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ha llegado el hombre de su vida…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el teniente, al ver el gesto de su compañera.

Sin intenciones de guardar sus sentimientos, lo miró a los ojos un largo rato, antes de contestarle.

-Te encontré- dijo, con esa misma hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Tokairin se quedó extrañado por lo que dijo, pero todo se borró de su mente al sentir los brazos de Natsumi alrededor de su antebrazo: aun sin entender plenamente lo que decía, logró rozar esa alegría que embargaba a Natsumi en esos instantes.

Los dos siguieron caminando juntos.

Por primera vez en su vida, lograron acoplar las partes que estaban dispersas: no estarían solos… Nunca más.

Continuará…

* * *

¡**Qué lindo!...**

**Entre nos: esa fue la historia de mis padres, la de la neblina... Es increíble cuando, de un momento a otro se tiene certeza que encontraste lo que necesitabas... **

**Bueno, gracias a las lectoras por visitar la página, no olviden enviar reviews para ver qué tal la acogida y nos veremos luego.**

**Descansen de esta última semanita de vacaciones.**

**Besos y nos veremos. Adieu **


	8. VII El verdadero dolor de una pérdida

**Lamento la tardanza: como sabrán, la situación en Chile, en cuanto a las comunicaciones, no está muy bien después del terremoto.**

**Bueno, les entrego el capítulo VII con algunas novedades: no comenzaré con la historia inmediatamente... Existe un flash back, que corresponde al momento en el que muere Ken-chan; después, unos pensamientos que tratan de aunar el tema de la muerte, que está implicada directamente con la historia... Luego, sigue la historia como corresponde...**

**Muchos besos a todas uds. y espero que mis compatriotas lectoras estén bien y que no haya pasado algo más allá del susto: mucha fuerza en este momento, porque la vamos a necesitar bastante y tengo fe en nuestro empuje. Hemos sido una nación bastante golpeada por la naturaleza, pero tenemos el espíritu de superación que nos caracteriza.**

**Saludos y disfruten la lectura.**

**Gabriela Inés.**

* * *

**Flash back **

Los pasos de la oficial se arrastran, en la misma dirección de la procesión de gente que se llevaba una de sus más grandes ilusiones…Apenas sostenida por Natsumi, trataba de hacer un gran esfuerzo por seguir en pie y acompañar el féretro, por el cual guardó velo las dos semanas que estuvo a su lado: aunque sea, para compensar lo mínimo del arrebato de la persona a la que sigue queriendo profundamente…

No volvería a caminar a su lado, así que encaminó sus pasos a la morada final del cuerpo que amó tanto: por última vez…

Eso era el peor castigo que sentía en esos instantes: el saber que todo había acabado, sin poder replicar en absoluto la falta de su calor.

Cae al piso, y Natsumi se agacha inmediatamente.

-Miyuki, ¿necesitas que te lleve?

Su mirada estaba en blanco: tanto así que sabía que el tan solo verla le provocaba un gran dolor en el alma. Miyuki, con la fuerza que le quedaba, le respondió en un suspiro.

-No…

Le costaba mucho, pero Natsumi sabía que tenía que seguir con su velo impenetrable: tomó su brazo tiernamente y la levantó del piso, limpiando el polvo de su falda negra.

-Vamos, Miyuki, que ya falta poco…

Asintió levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que Natsumi pudiese retomar su labor y apoyarla en ese enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes…

_-Falta poco, Ken… _

En ese espiral de sentimientos, Miyuki levanta la vista lentamente hasta posarla en su amiga: nada podía sacarla de la concentración de su labor, pero ella misma sentía el escozor de sus lágrimas por salir. Tenían claro que estaban a punto de llegar al momento más triste de su vida, pero ninguna de las dos podía dejarse caer… sin dejar caer a la otra.

Los pasos de ambas se sincronizaron, en sus mentes no había nada claro…

Sólo sabían que se tenían la una a la otra.

En ese instante, las dos estaban unidas en el mismo nudo del dolor.

* * *

**Olvídame: déjalo así  
Ya…no hay más  
Olvídame.  
Yo cambiaré de lugar.**

**No recuerdes mi nombre**  
**O si un día fui qué**  
**No pienses en nada**  
**Que quizás nunca fue**

**Y si un día quieres**  
**Acordarte de mí puedes**  
**Sabes bien que nuestra historia**  
**Tatuada se ha quedado ahí en tu piel**  
**No mienten**  
**La locura de tus ojos**  
**Que sabrán si yo te amé**  
**Lo que te amé**

**Y si tú lo vez**  
**Después olvídame**  
**Olvídame**

**Y no busques dónde**  
**Nada encontrarás**  
**Y si escuchas voces**  
**Sólo son los ecos**  
**De tu soledad**

**No recuerdes mi nombre**  
**O si un día fui qué**  
**No pienses en nada**  
**Que quizás nunca fue**

**Y si un día quieres**  
**Acordarte de mí puedes**  
**Sabes bien que nuestra historia**  
**Tatuada se ha quedado ahí en tu piel**  
**No mienten**  
**La locura de tus ojos**  
**Que sabrán si yo te amé**  
**Lo que te amé**

**Me borras tú**  
**Me esfumo yo**  
**Mejor así**  
**Nada pasó**  
**Que todo se consuma en un adiós**  
**En un adiós**

**Y si un día quieres**  
**Acordarte de mí puedes**  
**Sabes bien que nuestra historia**  
**Tatuada se ha quedado ahí en tu piel**  
**No mienten**  
**La locura de tus ojos**  
**Que sabrán si yo te amé**  
**Lo que te amé**

**Y si tú lo vez**  
**Después olvídame**  
**Olvídame**  
**Olvídame**  
**Olvídame.**

"**Olvídame", Thalía**

* * *

_**El remedio para el dolor de una pérdida es el olvido…**_

_Al fin y al cabo, cada uno de los dolores se atenúan con el paso del tiempo: no hay dolores imperecederos, como tampoco existen las alegrías desbordadas, en los que no actúa el paso de los años…_

_El sonido de los pasos, el voltear a revisar esa sombra que jamás existió en ese lugar, el mirar fijamente la silla enfrente de la tuya, la que no volverá a llenarse con la presencia del que ya no está. Todo eso pasará lentamente, hasta llegar a ser una cicatriz que, de seguro, alguna vez se resentirá un poco, pero que no volverá a abrirse…_

_**El dolor permanente de la memoria es el olvido…**_

_Pero existe una forma de hacerlo permanecer: cuando el sentimiento no se eleva, por sobre lo que se tiene a simple vista. Allí, en el alma misma, el dolor hace raíces, como la mala hierba, y no hay forma de que se salga del ensimismamiento y de la oscuridad en la que se ha entrado._

_No habrá tranquilidad ni consuelo: la ausencia tendrá grandes fauces y engullirá la vida misma._

_**"No tienes que llorar por mí: la vida tiene un curso y cada uno va, como destino final, al mismo lugar... Haré mi morada en cada uno de tus pensamiento felices: tus logros y concreciones; tu amar intenso y la tranquilidad de tu recompensa.**_

_**No tienes que olvidarme: mi espíritu se eleva por sobre toda materia… No es necesario resguardarme en tu cuerpo ni en el mío, si tengo asilo permanente en tu alma…**_

_**El amor sigue estando en ti, y eso es lo único que puede dar o quitar vida a las cosas: no muere ni cambia, sólo se eleva, por sobre cualquier pensamiento de melancolía. **_

_**Recuérdame con amor, y estaré a tu lado.**_

_**Vive con amor, y seguiré viviendo en tu maravilloso universo.**_

_**Revive y ama intensamente: en cada paso que des, un par de huellas acompañarán las tuyas… **_

_**Ámame, víveme, recuérdame así: amándote cada día, amándote a tu lado…**_

_**Ama, que yo no me apartaré de ti… Ama de verdad y que dé raíces en tu corazón y en tu entorno: para que no sea en vano,…**_

_**… Para que nunca me olvides…".**_

* * *

Suena el despertador: del enredo de sábanas, se extiende una mano hacia el mueble. Toma el aparato y se levanta Miyuki.

Era hora de levantarse ya.

Desenreda sus cabellos con la mano y se coloca las pantuflas.

Sale de la habitación en dirección a la cocina: coloca el hervidor y va en el intertanto al baño. Se echa agua en el rostro: se mira en el espejo y se sorprende que estaba un poco hinchado…

… Estuvo llorando toda la noche.

Mira el vaso de cepillos de dientes: sólo se encontraba uno.

Hace ya dos meses que Natsumi partió… Desde ese momento, la verdadera prueba de entereza estaba haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo y mente. Con toda la fuerza que tenía todavía, se levantaba e iba a trabajar cada día: en las tardes, Tokairin la iba a visitar y le llevaba la cena, para que comieran juntos y se hicieran compañía.

Seguramente, era uno de los que resentía más su ausencia.

Dejó el cepillo y se miró detenidamente.

La última vez que había estado con el teniente había sido muy atento con ella: no quería sentir cosas por el estilo, porque era demasiado pronto, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo en su mente estaba trastocado con la caballerosidad que le demostraba Shouji…

Era una sensación peligrosa… y Natsumi estaba ya a un mes de volver.

Tenía que detener esos pensamientos: por el bien de ella, del teniente y de su amiga… No podía pagarle con esa moneda…

… Pero el pensamiento era inevitable: su vida estaba como un vaso a medio llenar… Quizás, sólo quizás él sea—

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**VII**

**Dos meses del viaje de Japón: Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

Natsumi se revuelve en la cama, aún dormida: su rostro se contrae, como si estuviese sufriendo… El único espectador de ello es su compañero de alquiler y de trabajo, Sho Tsukishiro, quien no tiene en consideración lo que estaba ocurriendo: mal que mal, la muchacha ha estado casi toda su estadía sufriendo accidentes en sueños, que no son tales…

Tranquilamente y sin prisa alguna, toma un vaso de vidrio y lo llena de agua: acto seguido, vuelve a la habitación y lo derrama indolente en la cara de Natsumi, quien se levanta inmediatamente, con la respiración agitada.

Después de intentar recuperar el ritmo de su respiración normal, fija su mirada increpadora en el joven a su lado.

-No te molestes en agradecérmelo, Natsumi: es todo un placer—

Sin aviso, Natsumi le da un puñetazo en la cara, con lo que el muchacho cae al suelo.

-¡Vuelve a levantarme así y te tragarás tu primera torta de golpes!- se levanta de la cama y toma dirección al baño- ¡Así que mejor ni lo intentes, si no quieres llegar a la estación con el look de un campeón!- detiene el actuar de Sho, quien iba en pos de ella, para vengarse.

-Eres un caso psiquiátrico, Natsumi…- el chico, de apariencia idéntica casi a Tokairin, quien tenía puesto un short y nada más, camina en dirección contraria, echando humos por su accionar.

Camina hacia la cocina y comienza a hacer el desayuno para dos.

Era agradable, eso sí: no estaba más en soledad.

Sonríe, pero en confidencialidad: no quería que tal noticia llegara a oídos de la bruna, quien no tendría compasión en molestarlo por el resto de la jornada, si es que tenía suerte.

Aunque no pudiese admitirlo de forma abierta, estaba muy contento de tener a su lado a alguien de su patria, a la cual añoraba entrañablemente, y especialmente, si era tan guapa como Natsumi: lástima que no estaba en sus planes tener una aventura.

Sus puños levantados fueron la clara señal de lo que decía.

Finalmente se sienta en la barra de la cocina, con el desayuno servido, y toma su café amargo: unos minutos después, llega Natsumi, con una playera que le cubría poco menos que la mitad de sus muslos y con una toalla pequeña, con la que se estaba secando el cabello. La humedad de su cuerpo ceñía la ropa y le daba una vista espectacular de su figura a Sho.

-Linda polera, ¿eh?- le dijo en fingido enojo: de ser por él, le dejaría llevar sus bóxers puestos... Sólo con ellos.

-La tomé prestada: espero no te moleste…- contestó con su sonrisa fresca y liviana, sin tener tampoco pudor en ello.

Se sienta a su lado y juguetea con los pies de su compañero, quien siente un agradable hormigueo en el estómago: Natsumi observa la reacción de Sho y se acuerda de los consejos de Miyuki, quien vio siempre a Natsumi el tomar confianza con los hombres y que terminan con intenciones no muy infantiles como esa. Detiene el juego y comienza a servirse su parte.

- La inspectora Kinoshita estuvo mucho rato contigo ayer…- mencionó Sho, mirándola de soslayo.

- Hablamos de la misión de uno de esos días… Y no, imbécil: no hizo ninguna insinuación- contestó Natsumi, a sabiendas de la supuesta inclinación amorosa que tenía sobre ella: todo esto, según los oficiales de la estación de Nueva York.

-Je, je, je: no te veo muy segura… Además, hoy tienes una cena formal con ella: yo que tú- se paró de suasiento y le dio un agarrón en el trasero- Voy con interiores de acero, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

Salió de la cocina, ante la mirada furibunda de Natsumi: no le costaría nada tener un poco de apoyo de Sho, pero él se empecinaba en hacer burla de algo que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Ciertamente, la inspectora la buscaba y estaba junto a ella permanentemente: a ratos, la descubría mirándola y el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Pero la mirada de ayer era distinta a la de otros días: le pidió expresamente confidencialidad de lo que tenían que hablar…

* * *

**Flash back**

-Y, con ello, terminamos la clase de hoy: Tsukishiro, la luces, por favor.

Sho enciende las luces, y todos estaban atentos… A excepción de Natsumi, quien dormía sin ningún miramiento de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todos murmuraban y se reían de la oficial japonesa, quien les causaba muy buena impresión a sus colegas y la tenían en alta estima.

Los ronquidos llegaron a la aguda audición de la inspectora: aunque, a decir verdad, no se necesitaba un gran talento para prestar atención a la maraña de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada al final de la sala y a la orquesta que estaba realizando.

El sonido de los tacos de la superior, dirigiéndose al centro de tal ruido, llamó la atención de cada uno de los oficiales, quienes voltearon a la vez. Ya en el lugar de los hechos, la inspectora golpeó con fuerza la mesa de la oficial, quien se levantó rápidamente del asiento, con cara de espanto.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar: Natsumi, al ser el centro de atención y risas y no saber el porqué de ello, cambió su expresión a una de total desconcierto. Miró a Sho, quien le murmuró algo al oído: a medida que escuchaba más, su cara se tornó más roja.

-Lo lamento mucho, inspectora- saludó marcialmente y se sentó.

La inspectora vuelve a su sitio: finalmente, deja el plumón en la mesa de golpe.

Natsumi abre los ojos de golpe: respira profundo, empecinada en mantener la cara lo más fresca posible y, así, poder ahorrarse las ya incipientes miradas de regaño que le prodigaría la inspectora.

-Bueno, esta clase ha concluido: pueden retirarse...

Todos van desalojando la clase...

La mirada de la inspectora recae, escrutadora, en la figura somnolienta de la oficial Tsujimoto...

-¡A excepción de Ud., oficial Tsujimoto!

Sho la queda mirando, con una risa contenida en la boca.

-Que te vaya bien, Tsujimoto...- musita Sho, con una sonrisa socarrona de treinta y dos dientes.

-Ya me las cobraré, ¡maldito brib!-

-¡Cuide su lengua, oficial Tsujimoto!

Natsumi baja la cabeza: Sho termina apretándose el estómago de la risa.

La mirada de la inspectora rápidamente recae en el muchacho.

-Oficial Tsukishiro, ¿desea hacerle compañía a la señorita Tsujimoto?

Rápidamente se traga la risa: toma sus cuadernos y corre, presuroso, hasta las escaleras.

-"Cobarde traidor"- musita Natsumi, a sus internos.

La inspectora toma asiento.

-Cierre la puerta.

Natsumi tragó saliva: el espeto de sus palabras era cada vez mayor.

Cierra la puerta y presta a pararse enfrente de su superiora.

-Veo que...- su mirada descendió y subió rápidamente, observando con detención a la aludida- No se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, como debería ser...

-Inspectora Kinoshita, puedo explicarlo-

-¡Le estoy hablando!

-¡Sí: lamento la interrupción, mi inspectora!- respondió, tiesa y recta como una regla.

La inspectora se echó hacia atrás, dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos.

-Me parece...- Volviendo a su posición regular, se colocó las manos entrelazadas en su boca- Necesito juntarme con Ud.: algo así como una junta informal.

-¡Sí, mi inspectora: yo asumo!- de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras- ¿Qué me está diciendo?

-... Bueno, bueno: ¡para qué los rodeos! Nos conocemos muy bien...- la inspectora posó las manos en sus hombros, volteándola hacia ella- Sabe a lo que me refiero- terminó, con un guiño de ojo.

Una gota fría corrió por su frente: "¿alguien anotó la matricula?"

Sin moverse ni un centímetro, dejó a Natsumi y abrió la puerta, en ademán de retirarse. Antes de ello, Natsumi cayó en la cuenta y espetó, en saludo marcial nuevamente:

-¡¿S-Sólo eso, mi inspectora?!

-¿Deseas más, oficial Tsujimoto?- se acercó a ella, rozándole la barbilla- Vaya, vaya... Eres más audaz de lo que creía saber...

Eso era el colmo: Natsumi retrocede, carraspeando un tanto la garganta.

-No, oficial Tsujimoto: mañana en la noche, en el restaurante "Chenonceaux", a las diez... Allí sabrás más de lo que hago referencia...

Iba a retirarse, pero se percató de un anillo en su dedo.

Frunció el ceño: esa posición...

-¿Comprometida?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, oculta rápidamente su mano.

-Por favor, inspectora: es un secreto... Nadie puede saberlo...

-Mmm... Ya veo- musitó, con clara actitud de molestia- Bueno, dudo que, después de esta noche, prosigas en tu relación, ¿eh?

Natsumi enrojece: ¿qué tenía planeado?

-De acuerdo, Tsujimoto: mañana a las diez, en el restaurante Chenonceaux... Y, te lo recomiendo: vaya muy formal...

Se iba, dejando una idea en el aire.

-A mí me gustan las faldas y los tacones, ¿eh?

Natsumi queda estancada allí, sin poder hablar siquiera.

* * *

**Fin del flash back**

Termina su taza de café y entrelaza sus dedos, en donde apoya el mentón…

Quizás se estaba precipitado, pero era algo inevitable…

Sintió un ligero estremecimiento al salir el tema sentimental con el teniente en la conversación. Miraba su mano, de la cual relucía una argolla de plata,… pero que, en realidad, no le decía nada.

Sólo quería llegar a Tokio y observar que todo estuviese en correcto orden… Ni mencionar en la mínima idea de encontrar el puesto del teniente vacío: aunque fuese probable.

Demasiado probable, a su parecer.

* * *

**En Tokio…**

Tokairin toma sus herramientas de alpinismo y las guarda en un bolso.

Ya corre el año de estadía en Japón y no ha puesto un pie en los Himalayas: ni qué decir de las llamadas de sus superiores, que son cortadas de cuajo al siquiera mencionar el tema de su regreso.

Aunque, a decir verdad, un hecho lo habría hecho desistir de ello.

Tomó la mala costumbre de visitar a Miyuki, por el capricho de su novia de protegerla contra la soledad que tendría que afrontar en su ausencia: al principio, no eran más que algunas visitas casuales, que causaron gran impacto en la joven Kobayakawa, pero después dejó de ser algo esporádico a ser una cita obligada cada tarde en su departamento.

Tal vez era algo que el mismo se estaba imaginando: era burdo el pensar que su compañera de trabajo sería capaz de sentir esas cosas por alguien que no le manifestaba interés alguno… ¿Verdad?

Pero eso no era lo que le dolía más: las llamadas de ambos que se hacían eran pocas, casi nulas, a decir verdad: era comprensible en el primer mes, Natsumi se concentrara en poner toda su atención en realizar bien su labor y especializarse… Era cruel el pensarlo, pero era lógico que descansaba del asedio de Miyuki con su estado depresivo, del tema con Tokki,… de las reprimendas que él mismo le hizo a cada momento.

De pronto, pensó en la posibilidad de que Natsumi pudiese quedarse en la estación neoyorkina…

El sólo imaginarlo se le helaba la sangre.

No, definitivamente: no era algo que estuviese en sus planes…

Esperaba, sinceramente, que Natsumi no lo considerase tampoco.

* * *

**En Nueva York**

Natsumi fue a la cita acordada: llevaba puesto una polera verde de tiritas, un pantalón beige que caía recto y unos tacones negros.

Fue al restorán acordado: era un local bastante ostentoso y elegante.

Va a un asiento reservado y espera por la inspectora.

Unos segundos después, llega la aludida, en un traje negro de tiritas y que le llega a ¾ del muslo.

-Discúlpeme la tardanza, oficial:- le dice la inspectora, quien mira atentamente su reloj, consciente del retraso- el tráfico de Nueva York, aún a estas horas, es algo a lo que me ha costado acostumbrarme.

-Pierda cuidado, inspectora: hace un rato que he llegado.

Se sentó y llegó el mozo, a quien le pidió un par de margaritas: Natsumi arqueó las cejas de la impresión… No era costumbre de la inspectora ser tan informal en algunas cosas…

Después de irse el garzón con la orden, la señora Kinoshita entrelaza sus dedos y se le queda mirando a Natsumi: esa situación la tensa un poco, debido a los antecedentes en su cabeza.

-Se ve algo nerviosa, oficial Tsujimoto- se echa un poco para atrás: que le daba más un aire de impotencia que el ser un simple gesto de relajación- La tengo en muy alta estima: espero no me decepcione, ahora que somos algo más que superior y oficial…

Oh, oh: ya comenzaron las indirectas…

-No creo comprender a cabalidad de lo que me está hablando- dijo Natsumi, por no expresarse habitualmente como "¡Qué mierda le pasa, vieja degenerada!", o algo así.

No era su caso, pero sabía perfectamente de algunos que sucumbían ante los deseos de sus superiores para poder subir escalafones en sus carreras…Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en esa probabilidad: a lo más, tendría manchado el expediente por noquear a una superior.

-Oh, Natsumi, Natsumi: qué traviesa te has vuelto, ¿eh?- se levanta del asiento y apoya las manos en la mesa, en pos de acercarse a Natsumi, quien se hacía hacia atrás, a más no poder- ¡Para qué estos rodeos! Ud. sabe a lo que me estoy refiriendo…

Una gota fría corre por su frente y va a dar en su mano.

-… Sé que es la comidilla de la estación y que muchos deben tenerla al tanto- sonrió la inspectora, ganándose de Natsumi una expresión de espanto sin precedentes…

… Estaba pensando seriamente en tenerlo como uno de los momentos más embarazosos de toda su vida.

-Aquí les traigo sus aperitivos- dijo el mozo. Natsumi, sin ningún tapujo, tomó el trago y lo tomó al seco- Traiga un par más: va por mi cuenta- respondió Natsumi, a la cara de impresión del muchacho, quien fue inmediatamente por la orden.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Ud. sí que sabe dar sorpresas, oficial…

-Natsumi, ahora que estamos en confianza, y quiero decirle que no me gustan las indirectas: si quiere decirme algo, ¡dígamelo aquí y ahora!- le contestó, con un golpe en la mesa, para reafirmar su decisión.

Respiraba con dificultad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa: esto era una tortura que tenía que acabar… De pronto, y contrario a lo que pensaba, la inspectora Kinoshita esboza una sonrisa deleitada, mientras mete una mano dentro de su polera.

-¿Qu-qué planea hacer?- musitó Natsumi, quien ya estaba azulada de la impresión: lejos de intimidarla, le hizo sacar más bríos, rayando en lo vulgar…

-¿Me lo pregunta todavía?- rió la inspectora, con socarronería- Ud. lo ha pedido: no pienso ocultar esto nunca más,… y Ud. va a disfrutar de esos privilegios— estaba a punto de desabrochar una prenda, pero la oficial se le adelantó.

-¡A mí me gustan los hombres!- gritó Natsumi.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

Natsumi tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y las manos entrelazadas, encima de sus piernas: dentro de sí pensaba… _"Me llega a tocar un pelo y le doy mi mejor derechazo"…_

La inspectora quedó atónita.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo sinceramente la inspectora, a lo que Natsumi se le queda mirando.

-¿Ah?

La inspectora da un bufido: acto seguido, saca un papel y lo deja en la mesa…

Natsumi, recelosa, toma lentamente el papel y lo comienza a leer.

-Es una orden de extradición, oficial…- Natsumi salta de su asiento, tras la interrupción de la inspectora- Lo digo, para que no lo malinterprete…

-¿Extradición a Estados Unidos?- los ojos de Natsumi no dan validez al papel que está entre sus manos, los que miran a la inspectora y al documento de forma intercalada -¿Es eso posible?

La inspectora deja su posición acomodada, para dar credibilidad a cada una de sus palabras- Es una orden que he pedido al comando central: Natsumi, Ud. ha demostrado que tiene las competencias correspondientes para formar parte del escuadrón de Nueva York… Sé que nuestro plan era el alejamiento para evitar rumores infundados: por el bien de la institución y el propio… Mas, en vista de las circunstancias, y dado su excelente manejo en cada una de las misiones que le han sido encomendadas, me he dado la licencia de preguntar al capitán Kachou por su expediente y de consultarle la posible extradición de Ud.: lo dejó en sus manos…

El ambiente irrisorio se trastocó inmediatamente: la mirada de Natsumi no era alentadora, a los ojos de la inspectora, quien suspiró después de un rato de largo silencio.

-Suponía que estaba enterada…- dijo la inspectora, a lo que Natsumi responde, muy azorada- No, era otra cosa…

-Bueno, Natsumi: supongo que esto es un balde de agua fría… No pienso presionarla más de lo debido, pero el plazo de respuesta está reducido a tres días- la impresión la abandonó, para embargarle una sensación de total incertidumbre.

-Dios, inspectora: a decir verdad- Natsumi se rascó un poco la cabeza: tenía que decir algo, para salir del paso, siquiera- Estoy sumamente agradecida por las muestras de confianza y las condecoraciones: jamás esperé llegar a tanto en un lugar extranjero…

-¿Sin embargo?- dijo la inspectora, a lo que Natsumi reaccionó.

-Sí, bueno… A decir verdad, no está en mis planes el hacer carrera en otro continente: no me malinterprete… Sé perfectamente que esto es una oportunidad de perfeccionarse en mi profesión, pero no lo veo como una proyección de vida…

-Lo sé, oficial Tsujimoto: pero no lo deje de lado…- el documento lo dejó en sus manos- Es una oportunidad irrepetible: no volverá a tener jamás esta chance de ir a un país tan desarrollado en armamentos y contingente policial… Es cierto que uno arma lazos en la patria, pero también es verdadero el hecho que sólo los valientes pueden armarse y lograr éxito. Sé que es uno de esos valientes…

Natsumi toma el papel y lo guarda en el bolsillo, ante la insistencia de la inspectora…

… O, tal vez, por su propio deseo: quizás no era descartable…

Sólo quizás…

* * *

Abrió la puerta: el departamento estaba en correcto orden, sólo por la irrupción de Sho, quien dormía en el sofá. Al parecer, estuvo esperándola un buen rato.

Se acercó a él: tenía unas latas de cerveza a su alrededor y la televisión prendida, ya sin señal… Apagó el televisor y comenzó a recoger las latas de su alrededor. Cuando al fin limpió y ordenó todo, se acercó al muchacho y se sentó a un lado, para quitarse los tacones.

Entre el ruido y los movimientos de la oficial, Sho comenzó a desperezarse.

-¿Natsumi?

-Shhhh, tranquilo: vuelve a dormir...- tomó sus tacones, en pos de irse, cuando la mano del joven la retuvo un instante

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, Sho: sólo procura informarte bien, antes de hacer correr rumores infundados, ¿eh?- le dijo, en tono de broma.

Se levantó del sofá, para irse.

-¿Y: te quedarás?

Paró al instante: se dio vuelta a verlo. Sho logró ver en sus ojos la sorpresa, pero también la angustia de su mirada.

-Ahhhhh, lo sabía- se contestó, pesaroso: rascándose la cabeza y sentándose más correctamente- Tendrían que haberte ofrecido mucho más sueldo: se los advertí… No eres muy fácil de convencer.

-Sabes que no es el motivo: mi casa me espera…

-"Él" también te espera, ¿no?

Natsumi obvió sus palabras: era claro que su objetivo no era el enfrentarle… Tenía intenciones que iban más allá de lo laboral, y no podía permitirle pensar en una posibilidad inexistente.

-… Ya hablamos de eso, Sho…- contestó Natsumi.

-Lo sé… ¡Ah, pero qué mierda! Natsumi…- se levantó del sofá y la arrinconó suavemente en la pared- ¿Crees que el tipo te está guardando celo?

-De ser así, no es de tu incumbencia: por favor, sal de encima… No quiero tener problemas contigo.

-Yo sí quiero, Natsumi: quiero tener problemas, quiero tener todo contigo…- le tomó el rostro, en pos de darle un beso, pero se corrió y lo dejó en el living: entró en su habitación y cerró fuerte la puerta.

Estaba aún con la manilla entre los dedos, cuando comenzó a golpearse levemente en la cabeza, tratando de borrar la incertidumbre de su vida.

No era posible que estuviese en tal encrucijada: no era posible que conciliara la posibilidad de alejarse de Japón…

Tenía que volver: aunque eso significaría rememorar la situación ocurrida con Tokki, el bochorno, la pena de Miyuki, la muerte de Ken…

Sólo esperaba tener los brazos del teniente: el sentir su calor y protección… De pensar que no lo encontraría en Bokutou, un agujero se le hacía en el pecho…

Y ahora, para agregar, estaba Sho y su declaración.

No podía con más: tomó el teléfono y marcó para Japón.

-¿Miyuki? Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-_Muy bien, Natsumi: te habías tardado en hablar…_

-Sí, lo sé: lo lamento mucho… Las cosas no están muy fáciles por aquí…- le dijo, con una lágrima traicionera que recorría su mejilla- Me da mucho gusto contactarte…

-_¡A mí también! Oye, supe lo de tu extradición permanente de Japón y estoy muy contenta por ti…_

Quedó en blanco, al escuchar esas palabras…

De pronto, Miyuki comienza a pedir contestaciones…

-_¿Natsumi: estás ahí?_

-Sí, sí… ¿Quién te ha dicho?

-_¡Ya voy, Tokairin!- _le habló Miyuki al teniente: a Natsumi le sorprendió que estuviera a esas horas de la noche en su compañía-_Lo lamento, es que con Shouji estamos haciendo la cena… ¿Me decías?_

-N-no, nada: mejor olvídalo…- le respondió Natsumi, tratando de encajar las ideas dispersas en su cabeza- Te escucho muy bien…

-_Me he sentido muy apoyada, Natsumi: por eso, te digo que no te lamentes, si es que te quieres quedar allí… Podemos arreglárnosla con el tiempo…_

-"Y parece no haberles costado nada…" Es una decisión que no he tomado como definitiva, Miyuki: no hagas conjeturas antes de tiempo- respondió Natsumi, marcando su voz, para hacer valer su notoria molestia.

-_Lo lamento, Natsumi: no era mi intención—_

-Se me agotan los minutos: te llamaré luego- escuchó la voz de Tokairin, como si quisiera llegar al lugar para hablar con ella, pero cortó antes.

Bastaba con uno, como para darse la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**En Japón**

-Dios, se ha cortado- le dijo Miyuki, mostrándole el teléfono descolgado.

-Ah…- musitó Tokairin: no podía ocultar la frustración.

-Bueno, ya llamará luego: mejor, pasemos a colocar los platos…

Miyuki va hacia la cocina, mientras el teniente se queda parado en el lugar: la oficial llama su atención.

-Shouji, la cena…

-Sí, ¡sí!: lo lamento- contesta y le sigue, pero pensando en la situación.

Se estaba yendo de sus manos…

* * *

Después de una hora y media de cena y otras conversaciones, Tokairin logra salir del departamento de Miyuki.

Llega a su departamento y se recuesta contra la pared.

Ya estaban cumplidos las dos semanas sin saber nada de ella: el temor de que estuviese realizando su vida era cada vez más concreción que fantasía…

Había escuchado una conversación del capitán Kachou, acerca de una extradición permanente a América: no podía tratarse de nadie más que de su Natsumi…

Tal vez, debería reconsiderar el atarla a él, con las oportunidades que se le estaban presentando… Mira hacia un lado: una postal de los Himalayas…

Va hacia su sillón y toma el teléfono: marca unos números, esperando la conexión de la línea. Se echa en el mueble, dando un bufido.

-Señorita, buenas noches: comuníqueme con la central de rescatistas de los Himalayas, por favor…

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueno, chicas: espero verlas en el nuevo capítulo...**

**Muchos saludos a Natsumi THH: espero que te conectes pronto, porque quiero saber si estás bien.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos. Adieu.**


	9. VIII No esperaré para ser feliz

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**VIII**

-¡Levanten esa franja! Los delincuentes van a dar contra Uds.

Natsumi toma el walkie takie y le contesta al capitán- De acuerdo: vamos hacia allá. Cambio y fuera- se apaga la comunicación y mira a Sho, quien conduce a su lado derecho- ¡Vamos a tener que dar la vuelta: necesitan de nuestra ayuda!

-¡De acuerdo!- contesta Sho, quien va a la par que su compañera y, ambos en moto, se dirigen al lugar del incidente.

Al parecer, un grupo de gángsters tenía una pelea de bandas, que terminó con buena parte de los vecinos envueltos en ella: sólo eran adolescentes, no mayores de dieciséis años, quienes son impunes a los ojos de la ley, pero nunca faltaba el vigía más experimentado, algún "pez gordo" que serviría de cebo para una carnada mayor.

Tenían que dirigirse a los suburbios de Manhattan, en donde corrían gran peligro: la placa policial era punto fijo de miradas, insultos y una que otra cosa por la cabeza, de tener buena suerte… Un territorio de nadie, pero, a la vez, de muchos que querían hacer fama.

Sho logró escuchar las balaceras, unas cuadras más al oeste: con la cabeza indicó el lugar, a lo que Natsumi asintió y se dirigen ambos en la dirección señalada. Sin bajar de la moto, llegan al lugar: apenas sienten la presencia de mayor contingente policial, la mayoría huye del lugar, pero quedan algunos que siguen con mayor brío la balacera…

… Cayendo en la trampa.

Natsumi y Sho se resguardaron en un callejón: el último sacó sus armas con perdigones y comenzó con la caída de algunos de los responsables; Natsumi, en tanto, se volvió a colocar el casco y fue a buscar a uno de los heridos, quien estaba huyendo de la persecución de la otra tropa de sus compañeros.

Corrió tras el hombre que, aun con el brazo inutilizable, botaba contenedores de basura y saltaba las rejas que daban con el puerto. A pesar de su esfuerzo, la oficial no lo perdió un segundo de vista.

Llegó al muelle, con la cara descolocada por la desesperación: Natsumi toma su arma y la apunta al hombre que estaba de espaldas.

-¡Alto ahí!

El hombre comenzó a sudar frío: Natsumi no lo perdía de vista, con el arma muy firme, pero sin intención de dispararle,… a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

-¡Levanta las manos y deja caer el arma: sé que no te quedan más municiones!

El hombre levanta las manos: el arma rebota en el piso.

Cuando ve que no existe peligro de agresión, Natsumi se acerca más al sujeto de espaldas.

-¡Bien, ahora: manos detrás de la cabeza y te girarás lentamente!

El hombre, temblando, coloca sus manos tras la cabeza y sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cuando logra verlo frente a frente, Natsumi queda impresionada.

Era un anciano, con los ojos llorosos, seguramente obligado a actuar de anzuelo en esa operación.

-N-no me mate, se lo suplico…

A punto de bajar el arma sucede un exabrupto: el anciano es impactado por una bala en la cabeza, por lo que su cadáver cae al agua. Natsumi se da vuelta: unos tres tipos la apuntan con metralletas.

-Ahora, oficial, somos nosotros quienes damos las órdenes: deje su arma y acuéstese en el piso…

Sin ninguna otra alternativa, se agacha y deja su arma en el piso, en donde se recuesta boca abajo.

El que hablaba le hace la seña a uno de ellos, quien se acerca a Natsumi y la registra: terminada su labor, niega con la cabeza.

En pos de levantarse, Natsumi toma el brazo del muchacho y le hace una llave, logrando que suelte el arma y utilizándola a su favor: toma al muchacho, para amenazar a los otros dos.

-¡Bajen sus armas o el chico morirá: DE PRISA!- no baja nunca la guardia. Los hombres sueltan las armas, bajo la mirada atenta de la oficial. Avanza lentamente, hasta ver la puerta del cerco portuario: golpea al secuestrado y cae al suelo, e inmediatamente corre en busca de refuerzos… Los susodichos corren tras ella, disparando a diestra y siniestra, pero sin poder alcanzar a la bruna, quien trataba de divisar alguna escapatoria.

-¡Natsumi!- escucha una voz y cómo alguien la eleva y se la lleva lejos del lugar de peligro.

Parpadea un poco más y logra vislumbrar a la persona que la había ayudado a salir de allí, que no era más quien su compañero de equipo.

-¡Sho!

-Tranquila, que ya está todo bajo control policial: me estacionaré por aquí…- toma una esquina y detiene la moto. Se baja y ayuda a Natsumi- ¿Estás herida?

-No, no: estoy bien… Dime, ¿en dónde están los otros?

-Cercando el sector de trabajo: aprovechan de hacer una "barrida". Nunca se sabe cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de entrar a este sector sin que llegue una turba con armamentos de mayor calibre que el nuestro.

-Me lo imagino…- musitó Natsumi, incorporándose y caminando un poco por el sector, bajo la mirada de su compañero.

Tenían que revisar la entrada: no fuese cosa que viniesen refuerzos que dejaran a la brigada de policías en una encrucijada. Natsumi va caminando una y otra vez en las esquinas de cada box, mientras Sho estaba apoyado en su moto: mira su reloj y levanta la vista al cielo…

Había luna llena…

-… Ya van a cumplirse los tres meses, ¿no?

Natsumi se le queda mirando: el chico estaba con la mirada baja, sin poder ocultar muy bien el sinsabor de una incipiente despedida.

-Supongo: mira Sho, no creo que sea el momento para— dijo Natsumi, tratando de desviar la atención en lo que les concernía en ese instante.

-Lo sé, lo sé: discúlpame…- se rasca la cabeza, como si le costara decir algo.

-No te preocupes… Yo también voy a extrañarte, Sho…

Sho se la queda mirando- No habrá necesidad de ello…

Natsumi se detiene en su recorrido.

- Es que yo- He decidido tomar una decisión importante…

-Dime, entonces…

-… Me iré contigo a Japón…

Se da la vuelta y se puede ver el desconcierto en su rictus.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ahhhhh,… no me queda casi nada en este lugar y he sentido mucha soledad: llegaste aquí, y por primera vez lo he tenido más que claro… No pospondré más mi vuelta: quiero volver contigo…

-Me alegra saberlo, Sho: no imagino el estar en tu posición…

-No quiero ni que la idees: quiero que me prometas que estaremos juntos en Japón, sin importar la condición de nuestra amistad…

Ambos sonríen: Natsumi estaba a punto de contestar, cuando de pronto, desvía su mirada…

Un punto rojo atraviesa el sector en el que se encontraban: Sho se percata de ello y salta encima de Natsumi.

Su cabeza da contra el suelo, por lo que queda inconsciente al instante…

* * *

Destellos de luz y el agua que cae en su rostro…

-Por favor, oficial: responda…

Natsumi abre lentamente los ojos, pero con dificultad: siente un punzar en su cabeza y un pitito en el oído que rechina con más intensidad. No capta lo que sus compañeros le están diciendo, sólo mira de un lado al otro…

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, para tratar de mitigar el dolor…

Estaba cubierta de sangre…

Temblando, mira a su lado un cuerpo que está envuelto en una bolsa negra y deja de escuchar el sonido que la aquejaba un rato atrás…

Se incorpora lentamente y hace a un lado la bolsa.

Sus ojos se dilatan.

Intenta levantarse, pero un grupo de paramédicos la frena: mueve sus manos, sus brazos y piernas, pero las siente ajenas, como si tuviera los miembros de un pulpo… Finalmente, el sonido vuelve y grita con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡Noooooooooooooo, Shoooooooo!

* * *

**En Japón**

Tokairin se levanta de su futón, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Cada vez que intenta dormir, su gata comienza a maullar con mayor brío. Ya entregado a esa situación, toma sus bóxers y se los coloca: aun estando en su casa, no podría pasear desnudo, aunque no pueda dormir de otra manera.

Llega hasta la cocina, en donde su gata rasguña la ventana.

-Ven acá, Natsumi…- le estira la mano e inmediatamente camina hasta llegar al piso: pasa por entre las piernas del teniente, emitiendo un suave ronroneo.

La toma entre sus brazos y va en dirección a la cocina: toma una caja de leche y la vierte en el pocillo de la felina: salta de sus brazos y va al plato.

El teniente acerca un asiento y mira detenidamente a la gatita, ya ensimismada en su alimento…

Ha sido su única alegría, mientras ha estado en este país: todo lo referente a logros de su rango y al clima emocional no le ha devuelto más que sinsabores y migajas que son un poquito de nada…

Eran ya tres meses, desde que Natsumi había dejado Japón: esa era la única razón para no aceptar inmediatamente el puesto que le guardaban en los Himalayas. Estuvo trabajando, tiempo atrás, en la región de Toyama, pero dada la capacidad que tenía Tokairin y su rango, sus superiores no dudaron en ofrecerle el integrarse a la brigada de rescatistas…

Aún no tienen respuesta del teniente.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones: se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección al teléfono.

-Diga…

-… ¿Tokairin?

El teniente se despertó inmediatamente.

Esa voz era de Natsumi.

-Dios, Natsumi: eres tú,… ¿por qué?—

-N-no puedo decírtelo- una camilla pasaba frente a ella: tenía los ojos hinchados y la voz rasposa- Lamento no haberte llamado antes…

-No, no te preocupes…- se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación: cuando llegó a ella, se sentó en su cama- Entiendo que estés preocupada por aprovechar esta oportunidad…

Natsumi aprieta el teléfono entre sus manos, como si fuera su tabla de salvación- Hey, me siento un poco sola: ¿podemos quedarnos hablando?

-Por supuesto: no tengo problemas… Si quieres, te llamo de vuelta: para que no gastes…

-¡No, no: no te preocupes! No me importa hacerlo… Sólo no me cortes…

Tokairin nota que Natsumi está alterada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-… Una pesadilla, Tokairin…- ve a sus compañeros de trabajo, impactados por la noticia, acompañando a un par de parientes de Sho, los que residían en América- Sólo un mal sueño…

-Me alegro… Tengo algo que conversar contigo…

-Yo tengo algo que decirte también…- musitó Natsumi- ¿Puedo decírtelo primero?

-Como gustes: no importa…- dijo el teniente: sabía que podría llegarle esta noticia, tarde o temprano, y quería escucharlo de sus labios- Dime lo que tengas que decir: no tengas miedo, que yo comprendo que—

-Espérame…

Tokairin se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me esperes, si es que puedes hacerlo: voy a estar en Japón uno de estos días, así que pensaba si es que tú pudieras esperarme… Si tienes planes de irte a los Himalayas, por lo menos para despedirme…

-¿Vendrás: vendrás a Japón?

-Es mi vida: n-no imaginaría otro lugar en el cual vivir… No imaginaría otro lugar al cual regresar…- sus lágrimas corrían por el rostro, sin tener ánimo para detenerlas- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No me moveré de aquí: te estoy esperando, lo he hecho todo este tiempo… Así que vuelve pronto.

-En cuanto termine algunos planes:- devuelve la vista a uno de sus compañeros, quienes la buscan para saber más detalles del fatal accidente- tengo cosas que hacer…

Después de despedirse, cortó el teléfono y se encaminó donde sus compañeros de trabajo: sabía que tendría que vivir otro dolor más en su vida, el perder a alguien querido…

Lo único que deseaba era el volver a casa: lo demás, tendría que sobrellevarlo… A cualquier costo.

* * *

**Green light, Seven Eleven  
You stop in for a pack of cigarettes  
You don't smoke, don't even want to  
Hey now, check your change  
Dressed up like a car crash  
Your wheels are turning but you're upside down  
You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
Because when he hurts you, you feel alive  
Hey babe, is that what it is**

**Red lights, gray morning**  
**You stumble out of a hole in the ground**  
**A vampire or a victim**  
**It depend's on who's around**  
**You used to stay in to watch the adverts**  
**You could lip synch to the talk shows**

**And if you look, you look through me**  
**And when you talk, you talk at me**  
**And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing**

**If I could stay...**  
**Then the night would give you up**  
**Stay...and the day would keep its trust**  
**Stay...and the night would be enough**

**Faraway, so close**  
**Up with the static and the radio**  
**With satelite television**  
**You can go anywhere**  
**Miami, New Orleans**  
**London, Belfast and Berlin**

**And if you listen I can't call**  
**And if you jump, you just might fall**  
**And if you shout, I'll only hear you**

**If I could stay...**  
**Then the night would give you up**  
**Stay...then the day would keep its trust**  
**Stay...with the demons you drowned**  
**Stay...with the spirit I found**  
**Stay...and the night would be enough**

**Three o'clock in the morning**  
**It's quiet and there's no one around**  
**Just the bang and the clatter**  
**As an angel runs to ground**

**Just the bang**  
**And the clatter**  
**As an angel**  
**Hits the ground.**

"**Stay (far away, so close)", U2.**

* * *

**Estados Unidos. Dos días después…**

Estaban a las afueras de Manhattan, en el capitolio estadounidense: el clima era especialmente calador, y no precisamente por la tibieza del sol… Mucha gente se congregó en el lugar, pero el sentimiento que los embargaba los hacía incapaces de poder manifestar candidez: estaban desechos, todos…

Es muy difícil el asimilar la partida en alguien tan joven, como lo era Sho… El sacerdote se dirigió con unas cuantas palabras, tratando de dar soporte en una instancia de desconsuelo total: la madre del joven no tenía cabida en su mente para esta tragedia tan grande, el no haber podido estar en sus últimos momentos… Peor para sus compañeros, quienes sentían remordimiento por no haberles apoyado, cuando necesitaban de más oficiales… En fin, todo el sentimiento se resumía a la impotencia.

Después de un buen rato, de sufrirle y de despedirle, todos se van lentamente del lugar: la inspectora Kioshita enciende su auto y está por entrar, cuando ve a la oficial Tsujimoto, a unos metros del lugar, mirando atentamente el lugar de descanso de su compañero…

-_Lo lamento mucho, Tsujimoto_- pensó la inspectora, antes de subirse y retirarse del lugar.

No había quien velara por Sho: estaba Natsumi, con los nudos de los puños blancos, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando…

Revivir el desconsuelo de la partida.

Caminó solemne, sin apresurar ni acortar el paso, hasta llegar al féretro de su compañero…

Recorrió con la vista la tumba, con los ojos gastados.

-_"_,_… quiero que me prometas que estaremos juntos en Japón, sin importar la condición de nuestra amistad…"._

-Tonto…- musitó Natsumi, al recordar las palabras de su amigo- No tienes por qué decirme esas cosas: no tienes derecho de preocuparte…

Tocó una parte del féretro, acariciándola con cariño.

-Estaremos de vuelta mañana. No volveremos a irnos de Japón… jamás.

Se agachó y le dio un beso a la tumba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- … L-lo siento, cariño…

Se abrazó al féretro, sin poder parar de llorar.

* * *

**En Japón**

Miyuki intentó alzar la pesa de manos por décima vez, para dejarla caer, frustrada, al suelo: por más que lo intentara, jamás entendió cómo es que Natsumi, con su delgadez tan pronunciada, podía mover con facilidad cada uno de los ejercitadotes a su alrededor.

-S-supongo que—no podré imitar eso… Va a matarme tanto ejercicio…

Tras limpiarse el sudor, fue al baño a ducharse.

Salió de la ducha y escuchó el timbre: puso una toalla en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Al ver en el mostrador de quién se trataba, abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

-¡Tokairin, qué pena! Abrí sin darme cuenta que eras tú…

-Lo lamento mucho, Miyuki… Yo, no sé—tal vez deba irme...- Tokairin estaba apenado por verla, lo que ella malinterpretó por interés.

-Oh, no te apenes: no tenías cómo saber que me daba una ducha… ¡Vamos, entra!: tengo un chocolate caliente estupendo para que te sirvas…- caminó hacia la cocina, mientras el teniente se sienta en el sofá.

-Si quieres, puedes ir a cambiarte: no tengo prisa, puedo esperar… Además, es por poco tiempo…

-¡No seas tan ingrato, Shouji! No me has venido a visitar desde hace una semana: me debes ésta y muchas más…- dijo Miyuki, acercándose al aludido con una bandeja: tenía la tetera y un par de tazones.

-No deberías molestarte…

-Jamás ha sido una molestia el servirte, Shouji: vamos, sírvete.

El teniente sirve el chocolate para ambos, mientras Miyuki se suelta el turbante y seca sus cabellos con la toalla- Eres muy complaciente, teniente…

Tokairin la mira con detención: esta vez, la indirecta era sin destapos.

-No, Kobayakawa…- dijo el teniente, con voz determinante- Soy educado, nada más.

Le dejó el tazón a su lado, frente a los ojos abiertos a más no poder de Miyuki: sin dejarle replicar, el teniente suelta la noticia que lo traía al lugar.

-Natsumi va a volver…

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De un tiempo a esa parte, llegó hasta sentirse bien por la ausencia de su compañera: demás estaba el decir que eso le dejaba el campo libre para ver si podía funcionar algo con el teniente… Era un hombre serio, caballeroso y tranquilo: no juntaba ni pegaba con la voraz necesidad de Natsumi de salir a todas partes, tener mil aventuras y ser protagonista de cada una de ellas.

Podría doler, especialmente si es por parte de la mejor amiga que tenía, escucharlo, pero era una verdad infalible.

-… Me alegro escucharlo…

- Eso pensé…- sonrió Tokairin, esperanzado con sus propias palabras de tenerla de vuelta- Bueno, muchas gracias por el gesto: nos vemos mañana…- obviamente, aludiendo al trabajo: no pensaba volver a tomar la misma costumbre de antaño.

… Pero su mano lo detuvo del brazo y alcanzó a ver unos ojos azules, una mirada anhelante por él…

Lo besaba en los labios: Miyuki pasó sus brazos por su cuello, ante el escepticismo del teniente… Cuando estaba tratando de profundizar el beso, Tokairin hizo espacio entre ambos…

-¿P-por qué?...- musitó Miyuki, con los ojos acuosos.

Tokairin tomó su mentón, sin dejar de ser responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de ese error.

- … Porque no eres _ella_,… porque no soy _él_: sabes a lo que me refiero…

El teniente ni siquiera tomó sus cosas: apenas y la dejó sola, mientras él se iba a su casa…

Sabía que no lo había provocado, pero no era correcto mantenerse en ese lugar…

* * *

Miyuki se quedó en el living, despierta, incapaz de darle una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella, para comportarse tan descabelladamente… Era ya de mañana y el sol se colaba por las cortinas…

Un sonido de llaves la despertó de su letargo…

Natsumi apareció por la puerta.

-¿Miyuki?- musitó. Su cariz no era el mejor y se nota que se había desvelado…- Vaya,… ni siquiera te has vestido: ¿ocurre algo?

-N-Natsumi, yo—apenas la vio, corrió a sus brazos, llorando fuertemente- Te extrañé… tanto…

La castaña no se encontraba bien: no había comido ni tomado nada, tuvo un extenso viaje hasta llegar a Japón y con un luto reciente, pero tenía que armarse de paciencia: su amiga no estaba bien y ella siempre la apoyaba en todo- Ya, chiquita: estoy aquí,…ya estoy aquí…- le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la llenaba de mimos…

Sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Saludó a todos sus compañeros de trabajo: Aoi, Yoriko, quien la abrazó muy fuerte y quien más lloró por su vuelta a casa.

Después de saludarlos a todos, se dirigió donde el capitán.

Apenas la miró, la oficial hizo el saludo marcial.

-…Capitán: yo me alegro—sintió un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía expresarse con claridad, por lo que bajó su mirada, para no quebrarse- Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Kachou se levantó de su asiento, ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría, y se paró, de frente a su oficial.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que provocó que levantara la vista.

Con una sonrisa afable, jamás vista, el capitán le dedicó esas escuetas palabras:

-Bienvenida a casa, oficial…

Todo quedó en silencio: la mano del capitán cae, pero la impresión de Natsumi no aminora…

De golpe, pasaron por sus ojos todos los sufrimientos que toleró: sus errores, sus fracasos,… sus lutos y penas…

No pudo contener las lágrimas, no pudo evitar conmoverse por tantos sufrimientos, pero no dejó de sentirse aliviada por cumplir con su deber.

Volvió a Japón: cumplió con el espíritu de Sho y con los errores fantasmales del pasado…

-¡Misión cumplida, señor!…

Todos la aplaudieron: hicieron un círculo, abrazándola y dándole conforte… Tenían en cuenta todo lo que se había sacrificado, con tal de hacer las cosas de buena manera…

-Estoy en casa, estoy en casa…- les dijo a todos, a quienes saludó con cariño…

Estaba todo en orden nuevamente: había logrado, con esfuerzo, poner cada cosa en su lugar…

Aunque, a decir verdad, faltaba una pieza más que encajar…

* * *

El teniente estaba boca abajo, tirado en un sofá, incapaz de digerir tanta noticia junta…

Si sus compañeros lo supieran, estarían impresionados por su tesón.

Tokairin era incapaz de soportar las presiones: mucho menos si éstas eran referentes a líos de faldas… Miyuki era linda, pero no era _ella_…

Tenía que dejárselo claro: ahora que su interés estaba cernida en él como nubarrón amenazante en la cabeza, no le quedaba de otra que esclarecer sus intenciones…

Esperaba que con sus palabras, su afán terminara: sabía que no sentía atracción hacia él, sino a lo que su imagen masculina evocaba…

… A pesar de todos los problemas que acarrearía, sentía una gran compasión por la muchacha: no podía ni siquiera dilucidar qué pasaría de estar en sus zapatos…

El perder a Natsumi: sería algo imposible de sobrellevar…

Un timbre y golpes insistentes en la puerta: el teniente se levanta del asiento, en pos de la puerta…

La abre y el corazón se le desboca…

Era ella: la imagen de su princesa… Agotada, con el rostro pálido y algo más delgada de lo normal… Increíblemente hermosa.

La mirada brillante de Natsumi lo desconcertó, lo empujó y cerró la puerta de una patada, sin quitarle la vista ni por un segundo…

_-Dios,… ya lo sabe…_

Sin poder disculparse, sin poder decir nada a su favor, Natsumi lo acorrala y lo besa ferozmente: se hace paso entre su camisa, tirando de los botones como si fuera un regalo de Navidad…

No podía reaccionar con lucidez: los labios de la muchacha se abrían paso, necesitados de un contacto más profundo, muy anhelado por su ser y que el teniente apenas había satisfizo… Sin ninguna pena, sus manos pasaron fuertemente por todo su abdomen, provocando escasez de aire…

De la boca del muchacho no salían más que suspiros roncos: las manos de Natsumi eran avaras. No querían dejar nada más para la imaginación: ¿para qué? No valía de nada ser tan precavido, el andar pidiendo permiso y hacer pérdida de un tiempo valioso, si el día de mañana bien podría faltar ella,… bien podría faltar él…

De pronto, la situación se invirtió: Natsumi sintió la pared a sus espaldas, acorralada contra el teniente, quien tenía sus brazos estirados afirmándola… Creando un poco de aire. La respiración de Shouji seguía errática y sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer de hace segundos atrás: detuvo ese placer porque había algo mucho más valioso en juego…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Natsumi?! N-ni siquiera en esto puedes ser paciente…

-… Vete al demonio, Shouji: te quiero ahora, ¡ya!

-No me refería a eso…- su mirada era de un azul intenso penetrante- Ni pienses que serás la que dé el primer paso: nunca dejaré que mi chica se declare primero que yo… Atente a las consecuencias.

Después de ese discurso, colocó las piernas de la oficial alrededor de su cintura, por lo que Natsumi se afirmó fuertemente del teniente: mientras se besaban, él la conducía a su habitación.

Continuará…

* * *

**Afirmativo: habrá lemon en la próxima entrega... Muchos besos y nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Saludos, Natsumi THH ^^**

**Adieu.**


	10. IX Un tango de a tres

**Hola a todas: disculpen nuevamente la tardanza ^^**

**Llega el lemon: no es marcado, pero es suficiente amor para esta linda pareja.**

**Espero les agrade: no olviden comentar y las espero en el próximo capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**IX**

**Guapa, ni siquiera el sol te roza cuando pasa  
más que blanca eres luz, hueles a malva, a madrugada.**

**  
Guapa, quiero amarte con las yemas de mis dedos  
con mi aliento, con la luz de mi mirada  
sin tocarte, sin romperte con mi cuerpo.**

**Guapa, es tu piel de una belleza que mata**  
**yo no sé por qué me excitas y me amansas**  
**eres bruja, eres tú, sólo tú.**

**Eres guapa quiero amarte en una noche de plata  
y al amanecer besar tu vientre ámbar  
eres mía, guapa.**

**Guapa, abrazarte es abrazar espuma blanca**  
**cuando creo que te tengo te me escurres**  
**como un sueño que se escapa de mi almohada.**

**Guapa, es tu piel de una belleza que mata**  
**yo no sé por qué me excitas y me amansas**  
**eres bruja, eres tú, sólo tú.**

**Guapa quiero amarte en una noche de plata  
y al amanecer besar tu vientre ámbar  
eres mía, eres tú...**

**Guapa, es tu piel de una belleza que mata**  
**yo no sé por qué me excitas y me amansas**  
**eres bruja, eres mía, eres guapa,**  
**tan guapa que me matas.**

"**Guapa", Marcos Llunas**

* * *

Caminaba con dificultad, sin poder tener las manos lejos de ella: la había maldecido durante todo este tiempo, recitando su nombre infinidad de veces en su frío cuarto, sin que el hechizo la conjurara.

No era necesario ya: estaba para él, en sus brazos… La acostó en su cama, ordenada pero gélida, hasta ahora, y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella: Natsumi seguía en su caminillo de besos por su cuello firme y bronceado, pero del teniente no tenía respuesta todavía.

Se deshacía entre sus mimos: Natsumi tenía los hilos de cada parte sensible de su cuerpo. Una rodilla de ella lo acariciaba en sus partes más sensibles, lo que provocaba los gemidos roncos de Shouji y la pérdida de control de la voluntad de la oficial. Luchaba con el pantalón del muchacho, con sus dedos sedientos de ansiedad y que a cada descubrimiento de desnudez abría los poros de su piel: desnudó al teniente, de quien poseía cada centímetro de piel bronceada, cada bíceps marcado de su abdomen…

-N-Natsumi, ah, n-no tienes por- ahhhh, tienes que escucharme…- imploraba Tokairin, quien ya no podía decir ni hacer nada: nublado del placer que le otorgaba Natsumi. Lo acariciaba insistentemente: le debía tanto, después de todo el sufrimiento y entrega, que no podía parar de hacerle sentir placer.

-Shhhhh, tranquilo: déjame mimarte…- musitó Natsumi, quien no dejaba de acariciarle el centro de su placer- Quiero escuchar tus dulces gemidos…

No era igual a lo que poseía con Tokki, no realmente: en ese lugar había algo mucho más hermoso y bello para ella que para cualquier persona… Sabía que para Shouji valía demasiado, y eso hacía una notoria diferencia.

Tokairin se sentía partido en dos. Quería continuar con la sensación que le otorgaba su novia, pero esto era algo más que un simple acto sexual: era su amor y corazón, completamente para ella, y debía demostrárselo.

Tomó la mano de ella, para detener el movimiento, e intercambió posiciones: ahora era él quien tomaba la iniciativa. Sin soltarle, le dio un beso en la palma, y a Natsumi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Te he extrañado, ¡ah, Dios sabe cuánto!- le dijo, sin poder dejar de besar su mano: cada uno de sus dedos- No sabes cuán loco me pones: no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mí- separó sus labios de su dorso y comenzó a besar su cuello, con más profundidad, lo que provocó el estremecimiento de Natsumi- Te necesito, ahora…

Desabotona con lentitud su camisa, a la par de besar cada parte descubierta: la muchacha retiene la sensación cerrando los ojos. Si es que alguna vez ocurría algo malo, podría soportarlo, sólo si lo traía al presente.

Saca la camisa e intenta captar el cierre de la falda: se pone a la altura de Natsumi, a la vez de pasar sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella, para lograr dar con el bendito broche- Vamos, Natsumi: no me ayudas con esto…

Natsumi se incorpora, apoyada de ambos codos y mirando fijamente a Shouji- Ajá… Supuse que requieres mi ayuda: el teniente necesita que le preste ayuda. ¿Con una bananita te bastará?

-Natsumi, si esto es una competencia…- la acuesta y da con la llave a su paraíso, descendiéndole rápidamente con la impresión de la aludida- Quiero siempre el empate: ¿bandera blanca?

-Jamás- lo miró a los ojos, pero con el brillo en los ojos que le indicaba todo lo contrario a lo que sus labios pronunciaban.

-… Me parece… estupendo- musitó pegado a sus labios, antes de devorarle la boca.

Las ropas desaparecieron: el teniente estimulaba a Natsumi, preparándola para el otro nivel, mientras ella trataba de no perderse en la vorágine de sentimientos que se había convertido la masa de miembros temblorosos de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, su letargo terminó al ver los ojos azules del teniente enfrente de ella.

Sabía que había llegado el momento.

-¿Lista?- pronuncia Shouji, con miedo al rechazo.

-¿Debo temerte?- dijo Natsumi, sin el tono amenazador de antaño, sino más bien con incertidumbre.

El teniente la afirmó entre sus manos, entrando en ella rápidamente y provocando que se tensara por la irrupción en su cuerpo, pero lo que le contesta al oído la deja helada.

-Eres mía y yo soy tuyo: ¿podrías temerte?

Comenzó con un lento vaivén, pero Natsumi lo apresaba: quería saciarse de su mínima esencia… No dejar nada en él. El ritmo aumentó… Los labios se secaban a ratos, pero sus cuerpos necesitaban esa comunicación tan deseada, por tanto tiempo, que no pudieron negarse.

Y el día se hizo tarde: el sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte de los rascacielos… El cuerpo de la muchacha se arqueó, musitando el nombre del teniente, mientras Shouji la acompañaba minutos después.

El teniente quedó dormido en su pecho, mientras Natsumi acariciaba sus hebras con parsimonia: ya hace tiempo atrás, no sabe cuánto, no hubiese tenido la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo el teniente… Fueron años de auto flagelo, mientras miraba cómo los minutos se la devoraban y estaba igual de vacía que al principio de la pena. No cabía duda alguna: en ese instante, comprendió que su remedio terminó por matar cualquier cosa buena a su alrededor…

… Por lo menos, se alegraba al ver que el teniente, con el que jugaba como si fueran pequeños, tuviese muy mal su sentido de la percepción con la gente.

Tokairin se remueve entre sus brazos, y Natsumi se ríe: no podían quitarle esto…

Este era su momento, y no volvería a dejarlo pasar…

* * *

**Un mes después**

Las cosas cambiaban en la estación Bokutou…

Era cierto que ese lugar estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero la cara de felicidad de Natsumi, las miradas largas que provocaban sus sonrojos, sus besos en los rincones,… en fin: no era para nadie un secreto de estado, pero era un juego entretenido para sus compañeros. Era agradable el sacarles más de un momento vergonzoso a ambos, especialmente al teniente, quien siempre se jactaba de ser alguien reservado y acucioso en su labor.

El amor nuevamente se respiraba en ese aire: todos estaban satisfechos…

… Todos, menos Miyuki.

Tenía la secreta esperanza enfocada en el teniente, pero, al parecer, malentendió sus gestos y favores: debió de estar ciega o Shouji era un excelente actor. Era cosa de ver a Natsumi y a Tokairin juntos: era como si no se hubiesen separado nunca desde que nacieron.

Estaba rota y decepcionada: las cosas no iban como las había planeado.

Nuevamente, la tómbola no daba a su favor y era frustrante el apretar los dientes y mirar con paciencia que todos estén contentos: se esforzaba, ciertamente, pero nunca era suficiente.

Nunca lo era…

Y allí estaba: miraba las luces del apartamento apagarse, sin tener en cuenta que su celular replicaba una y otra vez… Decenas de llamadas de Natsumi, quien se preocupaba por ella y sus retrasos recurrentes a tan altas horas de la noche.

Preocupada por el actuar de su amiga, quien intentaba alejarla del último motivo de su incipiente tranquilidad y felicidad.

-Miyuki, ¿de nuevo por aquí?

Sí, era Tokairin: en su buzo, con las manos desnudas, acostumbrado al frío más intenso… Todo desaparecía cuando escuchaba su voz.

-Hey… Lamento hacerte bajar…

-No es ninguna molestia, pero hace mucho frío: deberías—

-Lo sé, Shouji…- musitó Miyuki, mordiéndose los labios por no hacer una locura- Pero no puedo evitarlo: ya no vienes a casa, y eso me vuelve loca…

El teniente tenía compasión por ella: siempre estaba presto a ayudarle en lo que tenía a mano,… pero no podía mantener algo que era sólo una ilusión…

-No puedo seguir viéndote: esto va a matar a Natsumi… Ella ha hecho mucho por ti, no es justo que le pagues con esta moneda…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡Ahg, lo sé! Sólo quería—Quería verte así…- tomó sus brazos y los asió a su cuerpo- Quiero tocarlo, aunque sea mi imaginación…

Tokairin tomó sus brazos, apartándola con delicadeza.

-Me colocas en una disyuntiva enorme… No puedo seguir viéndote así: Natsumi se preocupa por ambos. Me siento incapaz de seguir mintiéndole, cuando eres tú quien me busca todo el tiempo…

Recién cayó en la cuenta de lo que Shouji le estaba diciendo: las cosas con Natsumi eran maravillosas, se sentía apoyada y respaldada por su compañera. Habían llegado a un nivel de empatía que era igualada a la que tenían de antaño.

Si Natsumi supiera lo que le está pasando con sus sentimientos, de seguro la dejaría sola: era algo que no podía siquiera dimensionar.

-¡No puedes decírselo, Tokairin!- apretó los brazos del teniente, desesperada por la supuesta acción.

-No se lo diré, no me corresponde: sé que la quieres, pero tienes que demostrarlo con hechos concretos- la miró directamente a los ojos- Si quieres mantener esa amistad, o dejas de seguirme o hablas con ella.

-No puedo hablar con ella: es una locura…

-Lo mismo pienso yo. Entonces, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer…

Mientras ellos conversaban, en una esquina, se encontraba Natsumi: inmovilizada, aterrada…

… dolida.

* * *

**Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor**

**Duele reconocer**  
**Duele equivocarse y duele saber**  
**Que sin ti es mejor**  
**Aunque al principio no**

**Me perdí**  
**Apenas te vi**  
**Siempre me hiciste**  
**como quisiste**

**Porque siempre estuve equivocada**  
**Y no lo quise ver**  
**Porque yo por ti la vida daba**  
**Porque todo lo que empieza acaba**

**Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él**  
**Porque cuesta tomar decisiones**  
**Porque se que va a doler**  
**Y hoy pude entender**  
**Que a esta mujer**  
**Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste**

**Hoy que no puedo más**  
**Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás**  
**Por tu desamor**  
**Lastimada estoy**

**Me perdí**  
**Apenas te vi**  
**Siempre me hiciste como quisiste**

**Porque siempre estuve equivocada**  
**Y no lo quise ver**  
**Porque yo por ti la vida daba**  
**Porque todo lo que empieza acaba**

**Porque nunca tuve más razones**  
**para estar sin él**  
**Porque cuesta tomar decisiones**  
**Porque se va a doler**

**Si, así me sentía**  
**No sé por qué seguía**  
**Apostándole mi vida a él**

**Porque siempre estuve equivocada**  
**Y no lo quise ver**  
**Porque yo por ti la vida daba**  
**Porque todo lo que empieza acaba**

**Porque nunca tuve más razones**  
**para estar sin el**  
**Porque cuesta tomar decisiones**  
**Porque se que va doler**

**Y hoy pude entender**  
**Que a esta mujer**  
**Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste.**

"**Equivocada", Thalía**

* * *

Natsumi era una mujer fuerte.

Todos lo sabían: no hacía falta un reconocimiento público, como para saber que así era… Ciertamente, el impulso de mirar más arriba, al proponerse hacer todo lo que tenga a su alcance: esa insatisfacción que provocaba en la muchacha comerse la vida de un bocado era un rasgo de pocos. El círculo se reducía, al pensar en que sólo algunos lograban llegar a la meta impuesta.

Natsumi era una mujer de agallas, pero todo tiene un costo.

Con el pasar de los años y las experiencias acumuladas, supo que la vida era mucho más que el imponerse metas y cumplirlas a cualquier costo: bastaba con los acontecimientos de muerte, el arriesgar su carrera a niveles insospechados,… en fin. Acontecimientos que están fuera de los planes, de lo presupuestado: no era suficiente, al cometer un error, pagarlo con la misma moneda. Siempre se olvidan del vuelto, que es lo que más cuesta pagar.

Natsumi era fuerte, pero la vida le dio un golpe de humildad.

A veces, la vida no hace agachar la cabeza, cuando caminamos con el mentón en alto.

… Sólo que pensó, por primera vez, en la posibilidad de haber hecho bien al darle protección y cariño incondicional a sus iguales…

Y, de nuevo, se le devolvió el golpe.

Natsumi tiene claro que algo no estaba bien con Miyuki: eran atisbos de dudas, pero cada vez se hacían más recurrentes. Las salidas de casa la preocupaban, pero era peor el dolor que sentía en su pecho cada vez que observaba que llegaba a casa con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Llámenlo corazonada, pero su cuerpo era propenso a todo tipo de sensaciones y la mirada enamorada de Miyuki le dolía cada vez más.

Ya resignada a tener que llegar al meollo del asunto, tomó su abrigo y corrió a buscar a su compañera por los alrededores: buscó en cada lugar en el que podría estar.

Sin ninguna pista de dónde podría encontrarse, fue hacia el departamento de Tokairin, para que la ayudara a buscarla…

Antes de llegar al lugar, escuchó las voces de Miyuki y Tokairin.

Se asomó por la esquina y los vio a ambos muy cercanos.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando…

* * *

Se aferraba a los hombros del teniente: el movimiento era cada vez más acelerado. Se afirmaba con las piernas de su cintura, acoplándose como si fuesen uno solo: Shouji acariciaba sus pechos sensibles, provocando más gemidos de la muchacha.

No podía acallar sus gemidos: Shouji buscaba cada parte sensible de su cuerpo y la dejaba sin razón… Como una luz en su mente, buscó un punto entre el término del cuello y su hombro derecho y mordió la piel desnuda: el gruñido de satisfacción del teniente y el aumento de sus latidos era más notorio…

-N-no puedo, Shouji…

-Natsumi, ahhhhhhh…

El teniente terminó en la oficial, sin despegarse de ella en ningún momento: trataron de acompasar las respiraciones, hasta que Natsumi se soltó de sus brazos y el momento terminó de golpe.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No, estoy bien…

Tokairin la tomó del rostro: estaba pálida, pero sus ojos brillaban.

-Te ves preciosa, princesa…- la besó en los labios y le entregó su chaqueta, al atribuirle su palidez al frío de la estación.

Se arreglaron y salieron del gimnasio, tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la oficina.

-Shouji, aquí estás: venga, que necesito ayuda en estos reportes…

Así como comenzó, terminó el momento mágico: Miyuki lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a hacer el trabajo, juntos…

Natsumi suspiró: llegó a su box y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

Aspiró el aroma del teniente en la chaqueta, pero su vista se desvió a la imagen de Miyuki y Shouji juntos… El siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que el aroma de Miyuki estuviese en sus prendas le provocó un rechazo lacerante de la boca del estómago.

Se apretó el vientre: incapaz de poder retener el asco incipiente, salió rápidamente de la oficina, provocando que todas las miradas estuviesen dirigidas a la oficial. Tokairin se percató de ello y dejó a Miyuki para buscar a Tsujimoto.

-¡Natsumi, Natsumi!

Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero Natsumi cerró la puerta del baño en sus narices: corrió al inodoro más cercano y vomitó todo su desayuno, de forma inmediata.

Después de quedar vacía, tiró de la cadena y limpió su boca: llegó al lavatorio y se mojó la cara. Se quedó pensando, afirmada de ambos brazos en el espejo, dejando gotear sus cabellos y su rostro

Estaba enfurecida, indignada, y sumamente molesta: la situación volvía a retroceder y estaba fuera de sus manos.

Se miró al espejo: estaba enajenada de cómo ocurrían las cosas en su propia vida y que la gente a su alrededor le mintiera de esa manera, tan descaradamente.

-¡Maldita sea!- su puño se incrustó en la puerta del baño, una y otra vez, hiriéndole la piel de los nudillos cada vez más, pero saciando su indignación frente a las mentiras de Miyuki y Tokairin. El aludido, al escuchar las palabras de Natsumi y sus golpes, entró inmediatamente al baño, sosteniendo a la muchacha para dejar de hacerse daño.

-¡Natsumi, ya basta: para, PARA!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- se soltó de sus brazos y se hizo hacia atrás.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La llama de los ojos de la oficial bailoteaba con más brío.

-Te debió gustar mucho lo de esta mañana, me pregunto si es que ella lo sabe…

Los ojos del teniente se abrieron de par en par.

-Natsumi…

-Sé lo que me has ocultado, Tokairin: los vi ayer, juntos…

La bomba explotó, al fin y al cabo.

El teniente terminó por vivenciar lo que más temía.

-No lo entiendes, Natsumi: no es lo que parece…- avanza el teniente, pero Natsumi no hace amago de aceptarle.

-Me mentiste descaradamente: te dije que me preocupaba…- sus ojos estaban rojos, cansados- Tienes relaciones conmigo y eres incapaz de decirme lo que me tenía preocupada: no mereces mi tiempo…

Salió del baño, sin siquiera mirarle, mientras el teniente se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar: al poco rato llegó Miyuki, asustada por la reacción de su compañera.

-Tokairin…

-… Lo sabe todo, Miyuki…

* * *

Pidió permiso administrativo y se lo concedieron: buscó lo más necesario y armó su maleta. Dejó el departamento que ambas compartían, porque traicionó todo sus intentos por ayudarle y la golpeó en su amor propio, como nadie tendría la oportunidad…

Miyuki se sentía sola, pero ella se lo estaba buscando…

Dejó sus llaves y dejó una nota breve.

No eran necesarias las palabras, no por ahora.

Caminó con la maleta por las calles, buscando más un porqué a la situación que un lugar donde alojarse: estaba conciente que el problema no era él, pero todavía estaba molesta con Shouji, por lo que el pedirle hospedaje estaba descartado…

¡Qué bah!: ella trabajaba, por lo que bien podía costearse un hotel, mientras buscaba otra alternativa.

-¡Vaya, vaya: a quién tenemos por aquí!

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Iruka, el dueño del bar: sus ojos se aguaron, y no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, llorando desesperadamente.

-Natsumi, no me asustes, ¿qué te pasa?

* * *

Iruka le ofreció ir a su casa: en el estado en el que se encontraba, le era incapaz el pensar que estuviese sola. Llegaron a ella: se sentaron en el living y Natsumi le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Le sirvió una cerveza a Natsumi y se sentó: puso un codo en la mesa, pensativo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Esto sí que es un dilema: ¡qué lástima por Miyuki!, con lo linda que es, viene a meterse con ese tipo tan feo…

-No bromees: además, ¿quién te ha dicho que Tokairin sea infiel?

Iruka se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que acudió la muchacha a defender al teniente.

-¿No crees que él te haya sido infiel?

-No es por eso que estoy molesta: sé perfectamente que Shouji es muy noble, que no podía poner en evidencia a Miyuki, pero me molesta su pasividad: ¡no es posible que haya dejado pasar el tiempo, así como así!

Tenía la garrafa frente a ella, pero nada le apetecía: tal vez, desde su descompensación de la mañana.

-No puedo ni sentir el olor de esto: llévatelo, por favor…

El barman frunció el ceño: era extraño que Natsumi rechazara una cerveza, especialmente si era una de sus favoritas.

-Estás rara, Natsumi: no has tomado en un mes, ni siquiera tienes un tinte en las mejillas… O te guardas un cachorrito o estás muy enferma…

Lo miró con enojo, mientras tomaba su agenda, buscando un lugar donde quedarse.

-No es necesario que busques un sitio: sabes que tienes las puertas de mi casa abiertas, el tiempo que necesites, vas a hospedarte allí…

Pero Natsumi no le contestaba: Iruka le llamó la atención, pero seguía en mutismo…

Natsumi bajó la libreta, sin poder ocultar su propia sorpresa.

-Tengo que ir al doctor…

* * *

Tras un par de días tras los exámenes, Natsumi vuelve al consultorio.

Sentada en la sala de espera, sentía cómo el mundo le daba vueltas una y otra vez: no era posible, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Pase, señorita Tsujimoto…

De un salto salió de sus pensamientos: tomó sus cosas y entró a la sala del doctor.

-Gracias, doctor…

-Bueno, usted dirá…

Inspiró y botó lentamente: estaba a punto de colapsar.

-Tengo retraso de una semana: vine por los resultados…

El anciano sonrió: tomó el examen, abierto, por lo que supuso que tenía ya la respuesta…

Estaba en el ojo del huracán y esta situación la pondría en un futuro incierto…

-Tengo el placer de informarle que los exámenes salieron positivos: señorita Tsujimoto, usted está embarazada…

Continuará…

* * *

**Vaya, vaya: un lindo embarazo... Lamentable en la situación actual...**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Tokairin, Miyuki seguirá en la búsqueda de su felicidad con el teniente?**

**Lo que podría ser peor, ¿Natsumi le dirá a Tokairin que el bebé es suyo?**

**Muchas preguntas y poco tiempo: en el próximo capítulo, aparece nuevamente Tokki...**

**Sí, y provocará incidentes que los dejaré a su imaginación XPPPP**

**Ya, besos y nos veremos.**


	11. X Tiempo límite

**Hola a todas: para redimir mi tardanza, he decidido retomar rápidamente esta historia.**

**Espero lo disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

**Ya está terminando, así que, sin más, las dejo con el capítulo X de "Para que nunca me olvides". Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Tomó el cigarro y le dio una pitada más, antes de observar a su presa y lanzarlo: sacó su cámara y la sucesión de tomas comenzó…

Natsumi sintió un frío recorrer su columna: se dio vuelta, pero nadie apareció en el lugar.

-_¡Qué raro!: me pareció ver a alguien… ¡Qué bah!, si me estoy poniendo paranoica, es uno de los pocos males que me falta por acumular…_- sin darle más importancia al asunto, caminó fuera de la clínica.

Después de verla retirarse del lugar, a una distancia prudente, el hombre tomó el celular y apretó el discado rápido.

-Bien, señor: tomé los antecedentes de Natsumi Tsujimoto…Aparentemente, está embarazada: no tengo certeza de cuánto tiempo, pero lo averiguaré…

* * *

El muchacho cortó la llamada: se llevó la mano al mentón, incapaz de poder dimensionar la atracción que tenía Natsumi en él… Ahora, que supo lo de su embarazo, tenía la sangre bullendo en su cabeza: no era posible que fuese desplazado tan rápidamente de su vida…

No, no: ella volvería, pidiéndole, suplicándole por su atención, por más.

Pero poco importaba ya. Las manillas del reloj daban las dos de la tarde, y tenía un dolor intenso en el estómago, como si algo malsano saldría de todo este complot.

Lejos de inquietarle, borró por completo su raciocinio: Natsumi era su minina, y como buena mascota, volvería donde su amo.

Así tuviese que usar la fuerza para lograrlo.

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**X**

Las manecillas del reloj indicaban las dos y media: todos estaban de vuelta en los respectivos bóxers, pero su compañera no estaba en el suyo…

Ya iba cercana a las dos semanas de su salida del departamento.

Finalmente, la gran dupla de la estación Bokutou se disolvió… No, no: en realidad, fue Miyuki quien rompió con ello.

Un simple "No me busques", la nota que encontró en la mesa del living, bastó para aclarar su mente y disponerse a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos _sin pies ni cabeza_… No era menor el que no aceptara verla, y eso le carcomía la conciencia con cada día que pasaba.

* * *

Tira la cadena, sin siquiera levantar la mirada: era imposible el concebir que ella, con mes y medio de embarazo y con la buena salud que poseía, estuviese cada dos minutos metida en un inodoro…

Bueno, a decir verdad, era debido a lo impasible del ambiente de su trabajo, el tener que ver a la cara a Miyuki, con toda la traición a cuestas, y sentir todavía resquicios de su corazón que clamaban por hacerle saber a su "amiga más cercana" la maravilla que está viviendo y lo feliz que se encontraba.

Era una estúpida: en sus narices, ¡frente a sus ojos!, confesó que quería al teniente: por poco y la bilis le salía por la boca… Era terrible el que Miyuki fuese tan descarada y que ella, a sabiendas de todo ello, le doliese tanto su lejanía.

Pero no retrocedería, ¡ni loca!: aunque estuviese mascando hiel por su orgullo, sabía que un poco de su medicina no le haría nada de mal… Miyuki rompió con su confianza: si la quería de vuelta, le iba a costar, y muy caro.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde: el teniente consiguió que Natsumi hablase con él, pero no llegó a más allá de ello. Cada vez que la tocaba, Natsumi se ponía a llorar o se sonrojaba: en la peor parte, iba corriendo al baño, excusándose con tener mala su digestión…

Pero eso no era lo que le estaba molestando: cuando la siguió, para saber en dónde se estaba hospedando, supo con desagrado que se estaba quedando en casa de un amigo.

De un tal Iruka, quien seguramente la estaba proveyendo de cervezas y otro tipo de licores, a lo que no les hacía asco alguno: por ello, las constantes jaquecas y vómitos que presentaba a lo largo del día.

Estaba claro como el agua…

Ese tipo quería hacerse el simpático con ella, acompañándola al doctor de muy vez en cuando: seguramente, para validar su "buena voluntad" y la preocupación que tenía por su salud. ¡Vaya, qué pelotudo puede ser un hombre desesperado por sexo!

Lo que no sabía él, es que el papel era inverso.

Pero ya estaba harto de esta situación, harto de ser excluido olímpicamente: con dirección en mano, tras haber salido la bruna de su turno y conversar con el capitán Kachou, quien estaba blanco de la impresión y la felicitaba a cada momento (situación que enervó sus ánimos: no tenía un buen _feeling_ con Kachou), la siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Natsumi estaba por abrir, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante: se dio vuelta lentamente…

-Vamos a hablar, aquí y ahora…

-¿Shouji: tú aquí?

-No me pongas excusas: estoy harto que desvíes mis conversaciones… ¡Quiero saber con quién te estás metiendo!

La cara de Natsumi cambió de un rosado pálido a un rojo toresco: no tenía ni la más mínima pista, pero él mismo se lo había buscado.

-Si me pides sinceridad yo puedo dártela, ¡pero no vengas con papel de víctima, que bien te guardaste el secreto entre Miyuki y tú!

-¡Yo no tuve nada con ella!

-¡De eso no me fío: además, no me estoy metiendo con nadie!- estaba por sacar los exámenes del embarazo, cuando Tokairin le dice algo que la deja helada.

-Guárdatelos: no me hace falta saber que tienes los niveles de alcoholemia por las nubes… Con las juntas que frecuentas…--

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la calle: Tokairin estaba en la pared, con un moretón en la mejilla, y Natsumi con el puño alzado, indignada.

-Eres un imbécil: ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, AHORA!

La situación se le escapó de las manos: es que estaba mal, tan mal por verla vomitar, su palidez, la nula energía en cada una de sus misiones, eran las que lo mantenían pendido de un peñasco. Tokairin le ofreció su casa, para alojarse, pero al ver las circunstancias, decidió por objetar tal ofrecimiento.

Iruka se asoma por la esquina hasta llegar a su casa.

Imaginarán la escena: Natsumi echando improperios, mientras Shouji se encontraba cabizbajo… Era una escena penosa: sintió compasión por el teniente, pues entendía su posición y se notaba un hombre muy noble y sincero. Perfectamente pudo delatar a Miyuki y quedar bien, pero sabía los estragos que causaría en su novia y no quería más motivos de conflicto.

-Natsumi, detente…

De pronto, los dos se quedaron mirando al recién llegado: Tokairin vio la bolsa con botellas de alcohol y su sangre volvió a hervir.

Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, le propinó un puñetazo que lo dejó en el piso, ante la atónita mirada de su novia.

-¡VAMOS, QUÉ ESPERAS: PÁRATE Y COMPÓRTATE COMO UN HOMBRE!

Estaba a punto de avanzar, cuando Natsumi lo toma de los brazos, alejándolo de Iruka, quien no estaba conciente de lo que ocurrió segundos atrás.

-¡Shouji, ya detente!

-¡No me pidas que pare: este desgraciado merece lo que le voy a hacer!

Un golpe mental le dijo a Natsumi que debía enseñarle insultos más fuertes a su novio. La situación estaba descontrolada y Natsumi no pudo encontrar otra salida.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS: ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

-¡ASÍ QUE, ADEMÁS, POR TU CULPA NATSUMI ESTÁ!—

El teniente detiene su accionar: Natsumi, a sabiendas que la noticia lo dejó anonadado, lo soltó y fue a ver a su amigo, quien seguía tendido en el suelo…

-Dios, Iruka…

-Esto me lo llevo por ser buena persona…- masculló Iruka- No te preocupes, princesa: no es nada grave…

Estaba por agacharse, cuando la mano de Shouji la hizo incorporarse.

-No debes agacharte en tu estado. Déjamelo a mí: yo lo llevo…

* * *

Natsumi lo dejó en la cama, con la bolsa de hielo.

Cerró la puerta y fue al living, donde sacó un jarro con jugo y le sirvió a Tokairin, sentándose en el mismo sofá: después de servirse un poco, la muchacha cortó el silencio.

Era obvio que no esperaba vivacidad en su rostro después de la noticia, pero esperaba algo más de entusiasmo.

-Vamos, Shouji: no espero esta reacción por lo que te he dicho…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos meses, pero no es la mejor parte de la sorpresa…

El teniente se le queda mirando fijamente, a lo que Natsumi responde con un tinte en las mejillas:

-Son gemelos…

El tic tac del reloj se escuchaba claramente: Shouji mira hacia el frente, con la mirada fija…

-Gemelos, gemelos: seré padre, y me darás dos hijos…- la sonrisa del teniente se ensancha cada vez más- ¡Seremos padres, Natsumi: tendré una familia contigo, preciosa! ¡Ahg, Natsumi, Natsumi!- la tomó y la sentó entre sus piernas, ante la mirada impresionada de la aludida- Dímelo de nuevo: quiero escucharlo nuevamente de tus labios…

-Estás loco…¡Y ni siquiera te he perdonado por lo que has hecho!- le dijo Natsumi, ya preocupada de ese estallido de felicidad, pero incapaz de volver a fingir enojo nuevamente: sus hijos no ameritaban eso- … Y me estás asustando: ya te dije, fortachón… Seremos papás: doblemente papás…

-¡Ahhh, gracias, mi amor! Te tengo, al fin te tengo: me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

Y allí estaba: abrazado a ella, diciéndole una sarta de cursilerías que le llegaba a dar pena, pero que despertaron en ella un reconfortante alivio…

Ese chico, más joven que ella, mucho más querido y afortunado que ella, la tenía entre sus fuertes brazos, agradecido por ser tan amado por ese alguien a quien pidió una oportunidad de ser uno.

-Yo también te lo agradezco, mi amor…

* * *

No había acabado de conversar, cuando se vio arreglando su cabello: estaba crecido y le llegaba un poco más abajo que los omóplatos. Se hizo una cola media y salió con ropa metalera, sin que por ello Tokairin dejara de mirarla, sino todo lo contrario…

Pero le era incómodo recibir tanta atención de parte del teniente.

No quisieron hacer nada en especial: solo salir un rato, tomados de la mano y caminar, sin rumbo fijo…

Su relación ha estado tan manoseada por otros que se debían un momento de tranquilidad, de mirarse a los ojos y de sentirse más unidos que nunca: no tenían ningún plan, ni siquiera se inmutaron por gastos, acontecimientos futuros…

Estaban uno al lado del otro: se tenían, y era algo plenamente maravilloso…

Natsumi vio sus tiendas de deportes y gimnasio, pero no pudo evitar dar un vistazo por una tienda maternal.

Shouji veía sus gestos, se embebía de la plenitud que mostraba la muchacha en su rostro: en un instante, se sintió tonto por ese lapso de tiempo en el que Natsumi estuvo sola con esa noticia, guardándola por temor a su comportamiento anterior…

Pero tan pronto como apareció, murió en el mismo instante: estaban juntos, y ningún hecho podría empañar esa felicidad… Aunque la suerte cambiara la cara, cuando le viniese en gana…

Y esa cara estaba a metros de ambos, vigilándolos y preparando un zarpazo que ni esa mismísima felicidad era capaz de frenar…

* * *

Estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo, pero ya no más…

Tenía que sobrellevar la pena con la que cargaba: tenía un gran temor, pero no podía seguir evitando su responsabilidad… Estaba por perder a Natsumi, quien siempre prestó su hombro cuando ella más lo necesitaba: cegada por recuperar un ápice de lo que poseía antes, cuando el mundo entero se le presentaba nuevamente…

… Pero, antes de ello, tenía que renunciar a algo…

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo: no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero era el recoger las piezas esparcidas de lo que no se concretó y dejarlo atrás… Tiempo atrás, pensaría que era darle la espalda a la memoria de Nakayima, pero era necesario: para poder reformarse y dar vuelta a la página…

Tomó su chaqueta, su bolso y caminó en dirección a su mueble: se agachó y sacó una cajita con llave. Metió su mano dentro de la polera y sacó el relicario, al que se quedó viendo por un rato: tomó la llave de su interior y abrió su joyero… De ella, sacó una cajita color azul…

-_Kobayakawa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerse a la idea de sacar valor.

Terminó por arreglarse y partió hacia la casa de los Nakayima.

Era tiempo de confrontar: no podía huir más…

* * *

-Vaya, pequeña: me alegro que hayas decidido venir a vernos…- La joven Sena le ofrece un té, a lo que Miyuki hace una pequeña reverencia - Gracias, preciosa- le dijo Daimaru Nakayima, a lo que la joven asiente con una sonrisa: deja la tetera a un lado y se sienta junto a él- He recibido visitas de todo el equipo de policías, pero me preocupaba verte más repuesta…

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo: he querido estar más estable, antes de venir a saludarlos. No ha sido fácil lidiar con su ausencia- da una pausa, porque ve una hermosa foto de Ken, en un improvisado altar en su memoria- … Supongo que está demás el decirlo.

-No es fácil, como dices: fue un hijo excelente, capaz de soportar mucha de mis excentricidades… A veces, me he sentido tan bendecido que me pregunto si es que coarté sus alas: no sabes lo que daría porque estuviese en mi lugar…

Reinó un silencio respetuoso: Sena tomó sus manos, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Miyuki los vio a los dos, apoyándose el uno con el otro…

En verdad, es un hombre muy afortunado.

-… Pero existen otras formas de estar presente- las palabras de Daimaru la despertaron de su meditación- El luto va a ir pasando, hasta que quede en mi memoria: lo he sentido muy presente y no quiero angustiarle más… Era su tiempo de partir y no lo amarraré a este mundo para que sufra…

De pronto y sin mayor escándalo, las lágrimas de Miyuki brotaron…

… Era necesario limpiarse: ese hombre, el que estaba frente a ella, el que se mantiene tan erguido, vio a su hijo llegar a este mundo, con los ojos nuevos y con la fragilidad y ternura que posee,… para luego verlo irreconocible: esa tarea de sufrir lo insufrible con tal que su retoño fuese feliz se obstruyó.

Bastó con un simple error de cálculos, para perder en un segundo lo que le había costado y lo que había amado por más de media vida.

… Pero el hombre seguía de pie: todo y destrozado por dentro, tomó todo su pesar y su duelo y partió de la mano con su esposa, caminando por un sendero oscuro para seguir su luz.

-¿Se puede hacer?- preguntó Miyuki, quebrándose en un llanto más desolador, apretando su falda por el desespero…

-La vida continúa, Miyuki: usted, siendo tan joven y con tanto amor por dar, puede hacerlo. Siga adelante…

El hombre se levantó y fue donde Miyuki.

Tomó sus hombros e instó a que se pusiera en pie.

-Traicioné a Natsumi: quebré lo único bueno que poseía…

-Ella es una buena muchacha: lo comprenderá… Si usted da el paso y se arrepiente, puede recuperarlo…

Sena y Daimaru la abrazan, consolándola y dándole el soporte que necesitaba para hacer un cambio radical…

Era el tiempo: debía dejarlo ir…

* * *

**Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes  
Conservando entre tus manos el calor  
De una taza que se enfría  
Mientras las horas se hacen días  
Esperándole**

**  
Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado  
En el cristal de la ventana  
A la que estás siempre pegada  
Mientras miras confundirse  
Las gotas de la lluvia  
Con las que empañan tu mirada**

**Ya no estará allí sentado**  
**No volverá a estar al otro lado de la mesa**  
**Donde aún guardas esa silla en su rincón**

**Por favor levántate y camina**  
**Vete a casa y de una vez olvida**  
**Que las horas se hacen días**  
**Que su silla está vacía**  
**Y que todos tus recuerdos**  
**Te acercan más a él**

**¿No lo ves?**

**Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes**  
**Conservando entre tus manos el calor**  
**De una taza que se enfría**  
**Mientras las horas se hacen días**  
**Esperándole**

**Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado  
En el cristal de la ventana  
A la que estás siempre pegada  
Mientras miras confundirse  
Las gotas de la lluvia  
Con las que empañan tu mirada**

**Por favor levántate y camina**  
**Vete a casa y de una vez olvida**  
**Que las horas se hacen días**  
**Que su silla está vacía**  
**Y que todos tus recuerdos**  
**Te acercan más a él.**

**Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes  
Conservando entre tus manos el calor.**

"**Levántate y olvida", Miguel Bosé.**

* * *

Año y medio ya pasados: aferrándose a él como si fuese su tabla de salvación en el tormentoso océano de un olvido al que se empecinaba por aceptar…

Era cierto: a cada paso que Miyuki hacía, otros de alguien la acompañaban… Estaba acostumbrada a ello y la hacía sentir más segura…

Pero ¡a qué costo llegó a obtenerlo!

No era tiempo de vendarse los ojos: ya tenía un mundo que le esperaba, amigos a los que recuperar, un trabajo en el que ascender…

Un corazón, deseoso por volver a amar limpiamente.

Se acuclilló enfrente de la tumba, sin ningún ritual…

Se quedó en silencio: llevó su mano al bolso, encontrando la cajita aterciopelada…

El anillo de compromiso que le entregó, a minutos de salir en la misión de la que no regresó con vida.

-Tú me diste la dicha más grande en ese instante: cambiaste el transcurso de mi vida y de mis planes… Me hiciste valer oro con tus palabras y ensalzarme como jamás nadie pudo: me diste un pedacito de cielo,… y hoy vengo a retribuirlo…

Abrió la cajita y sacó el anillo, observándolo con detenimiento…

-Sabes,… ni siquiera lo vi tan detenidamente: me cegó la alegría del momento y te di el sí.

Sus lágrimas volvieron, pero en otra disposición.

-Ken Nakayima, temo que no podré aceptar su proposición de matrimonio: lo lamento, pero no puedo casarme contigo…

Hizo a un lado las hojas secas y puso la cajita enfrente a su retrato.

Acto seguido, tomó la foto y depositó un beso en ella

-Eres libre ahora: vete al cielo… Te amo, precioso…

Sin más, el pesar la abandonó de golpe y la presencia desapareció: un viento suave meció sus cabellos, sacándole una sonrisa.

Lo dejó ir y ella, en su honor, viviría feliz de haberlo tenido.

Feliz de haber sido y de poder ser tan amada como lo fue, con un motociclista llamado Ken Nakayima, quien la quiso y la amó por lo que era, por lo que es y por lo que será…

* * *

Natsumi fue a buscar algunas cosas, pero se extrañó de no verle en casa a esas horas: le trajo un pastelito, a sabiendas de su gusto por los dulces…

¡A quién quería engañar!: deseaba borrar esa experiencia y tenía certeza que Miyuki no tenía intenciones con el teniente… Estaba deseosa por contarle de su embarazo, de compartirlo con ella y poder celebrar ambas de este júbilo de un par de angelitos en camino…

Sin poder esperarla ni un minuto más, puesto que tenía un desayuno con Tokairin, le escribió un mensaje y lo dejó al lado del pastel, en la mesa de la cocina.

Se armó de su chaqueta y cosas y cerró el departamento. Caminó hasta llegar a recepción y fue en busca de su moto.

-Vaya… El estacionamiento no tiene luz…

Iba en camino a la recepción, a decirle al conserje que prendiera las luces: llegó al lugar y la silla del conserje estaba dada vuelta…

-Disculpe, señor: las luces del estacionamiento— Señor, ¿señor?- dio vuelta la silla: cuando observó que el hombre estaba muerto, con un disparo en la cabeza…

Natsumi iba a gritar, cuando una mano tapó su boca y la redujo hasta un rincón, del cual seguía observando al hombre. La muchacha trataba de moverse, de defenderse, pero tenía en cuenta que estaba embarazada y que no podía exponerse al peligro.

-Vaya, vaya, gatita: tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?

De pronto, todas sus dudas se disiparon al instante…

Tokki la había encontrado.

-Oh, vamos primor: ¿es que no estás alegre de verme?

Trataba de huir, se removía entre sus brazos, hasta que sintió algo frío apuntando a su estómago: entonces toda su angustia y temor salió a flote…

-¿Creías que, por estar un ratito desaparecida, no ibas a volver a verme? T, t, t- musitó, con el arma negando la respuesta- ¡Qué ingenua te has vuelto, princesa! Sabes que con Tokki nadie juega…

Su respiración se volvió irregular y las lágrimas de acopaban en sus ojos, incapaces de sostenerlas.

-Oh, vamos: sabes que me vuelves loco cuando te emocionas así… Este encuentro debe quedar grabado en tu cabecita, ¿no lo crees? Ah, mi minina: ¡no sabes cuánto he extrañado tu precioso cuerpo!- una de sus manos se paseó desde sus pechos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, a lo que Natsumi emitió un gemido de desesperación- Ah, ah, ah: no seas impaciente, gatita… Antes de entretenernos, quiero que me expliques esto.

Dio un puntapie a una bolsa marrón, colocándola en su campo visual.

-Bien: quiero que la recojas. Ahora.

Sin poder escapar, decidió ir lentamente por la bolsa, de la cual sacó un par de zapatitos de bebés, provocando en ella un gemido audible de espanto…

Tokki ya lo sabía.

-¿Creías en serio que te dejaría ir, maldita puta?- Asió de sus cabellos, provocando más desesperación en la muchacha- ¡¿Creías que ibas a salirte con la tuya, después de abrirle las piernas a un marica, ah, AH?! ¡RESPÓNDEME!- le gritó, mientras tiraba aún más de sus cabellos.

-¡P-por favor, Tokki! Yo no soy nadie… Déjame ir: mis pequeños. No valgo nada para ti: por favor- suplicó Natsumi, sin tener salida a nada.

-En eso tienes razón…- acercó su cabeza a él y le lamió la oreja, musitándole lentamente- No vales nada…

La soltó y cayó al piso, sollozando con más fuerza.

-Bien, gatita: ahora vas a acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo… Has cometido un error grave, pero estamos a tiempo de remediarlo- Vio a Matsuda y asintió: el tipo fue y alzó a Natsumi de los hombros- Vas a llevarla donde el médico que te mencioné: tomarás la ruta más fácil y después… te desharás de ellos y la traerás a mi cama…

Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y el espanto, trató de escapar de los brazos del guardián de Tokki, pero el tipo puso un paño con cloroformo en su boca.

De a poco, fue perdiendo sus fuerzas, pataleando más lentamente y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran sin pudor.

Era su final…

* * *

-_El teléfono al que llama está fuera de la cobertura de servicio: insista en otro momento. Por su comprensión, gracias._

Cortó y volvió a llamar, teniendo el mismo resultado anterior.

Era imposible: cerca de las ocho de la mañana y con hora ya de retraso… Tenía su traje más formal y un regalo en forma de anillo en el bolsillo del corazón del traje: el champán estaba tibio de esperarle y tenía en mano el tercer vaso de whisky.

-¿Desea algo más, señor?

-Sí, por favor: traiga más hielo para la botella y me trae uno de estos- mostrando el vaso vacío.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Se llevó el champán y fue en busca del cuatro whisky.

Era imperdonable: tercera vez que tiene que aguantar uno de sus famosos retrasos… Aunque, esta vez traía a tres invitados al desayuno.

Debía de estar contentísimo, pero algo le molestaba: además del incidente con Miyuki y de desear su pronta reconciliación, era el que su teléfono estuviese fuera de cobertura… Era conciente de la tecnología japonesa: no era posible que estuviese fuera de cobertura…

A no ser de estar fuera de Tokio, lo que le parecía ridículo de siquiera pensarlo…

Replicaba los dedos, intranquilo, girando su punto de observación en las manecillas del reloj.

Presentimiento o no, sentía que iba a ser un largo día…

Continuará…

* * *

**El karma que se repite: ahhhh, quedé cargada emocionalmente ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir mi historia, especialmente a Lorena.**

**No se salgan de la sintonía, que en unos días más estará listo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos. Adieu.**


	12. XI Tiempo límite II

**Llámenme aguafiestas, pero no puedo retener más el capítulo.**

**Sí, a pedido de uds. y a mis ganas de terminar con el proyecto, para no dejarlo botado.**

**Penúltimo capítulo de "Para que nunca me olvides": Léanlo con gusto, porque es un regalito para uds. **

**Especialmente para mi regalona XDDD. Lorena, besos y gracias por tu apoyo ^^; también a Natsumi Niikura, un beso grande por su opinión.**

**Me ha dado gusto escribirlo, así que va con todo mi cariño.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**XI**

**Tiempo límite: segunda parte**

Son las nueve de la mañana: tras dos horas de espera, sale Shouji del lugar, sin tener ninguna explicación razonable más que la llamada corta que le hizo Natsumi un rato atrás…

* * *

**Flash back**

En la pasividad de la espera, el teniente siente el vibrador de su celular.

Con hastío, se da cuenta que es Natsumi.

-Bien, Natsumi: ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy fuera de Tokio: fui por un encargo del capitán…

-Del capitán, ajá: pudiste haberme avisado, antes de cumplirle encargos a tu amorcito…

-N-no tengo tiempo para tus tonteras…- Natsumi mira de soslayo la mirada impaciente del guardia, apuntando directamente a su vientre- No me esperes, que voy a tardarme. Nos vemos mañana…

-¿Mañana? Natsumi, ¿qué te pas?—

Ni siquiera pudo seguir explayándose: Matsuda tomó el teléfono y lo cortó inmediatamente.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó el segundo guarda espalda, quien se encontraba de Chofer del camión.

-Todo listo, jefe…

La muchacha todavía estaba bajo los efectos del sedante, o algo por el estilo: era mejor que pensaran que era así, antes de recibir otra dosis de cloroformo… Todo por el bienestar de sus hijos…

Aunque, de cumplirse la amenaza de Tokki, los podría perder también.

* * *

**Fin del flash back**

Estaba harto de esa cercanía: no sabía cómo, pero parece que el capitán Kachou tenía el poder de mover ciertos hilos invisibles en Natsumi. Ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de ganarse el favoritismo o la aceptación de su superior…

Y lo peor es que lo puso sobre su junta, para entregarle el anillo de compromiso: ¿es que tendría que tenerla amarrada a él para poder disponer de un poco de su tiempo?

Ciertamente, Natsumi desconocía de los planes que tenía Tokairin para ese desayuno, y no tenía cómo saberlo, pero ¡era el padre de sus hijos, por dios!: por lo menos, debía darle crédito a sus palabras.

Tal vez se excedía, pero no quería volver a tener a Natsumi lejos de él: ya pasó su tiempo de libertades y de salidas… Ahora, era necesario tenerla consigo, en cada minuto del día: Natsumi es la madre de sus hijos, por lo que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

De hecho, tenía ciertos problemas que resolver con Kachou…

* * *

Todas las oficiales estaban destrozadas: miraban cómo se iba el teniente sin prestarles atención, pero no se daban cuenta de los humos que iba echando en su camino…

Era tiempo de encararlo, ¡y lo iba a lograr, de una vez por todas!

Vio a Yoriko cargando con unos informes: estaba con prisa, pero le era imposible dejar de lado su amabilidad. No podía sostener su enojo ni por cinco segundos…

-Ah, teniente: usted es un caballero…- dijo Yoriko, alegre por la disposición de Shouji a ayudarle. Dejó sus informes en la mesa y volvió a lo que le competía en esos instantes…

-Yoriko, discúlpame- preguntó con la mayor amabilidad-: ¿sabes dónde puedo ubicar al capitán Kachou?

-¡Por supuesto!: está en la sala de kendo, practicando un poco.

-Te lo agradezco: no se sigas cargando tanto…- se despidió Tokairin, a lo que Yoriko contestó con un gesto de mano. Súbitamente, su rostro cambió a uno imbatible (XD) y volvió a su misión.

Efectivamente estaba alguien entrenando en la sala de kendo: Tokairin fue por su traje, sacó su saburoku (_arma con la cual se practica este deporte_) y llegó frente a esa persona.

-Si me da el gusto, quisiera retarle a duelo…

El capitán asintió, sin mayor reparo: ambas saburokus estaban paralelas, cuando el golpe ágil del teniente hizo volar la del capitán y, aprovechando el descuido, dio directamente a su cabeza.

El último cayó al piso, ante la mirada impasible del teniente, quien se quitó el protector y lo miró con seriedad…

-Ahora, capitán Kachou, quisiera que aclaráramos ciertas cosas acerca de la oficial Tsujimoto…

El capitán, extrañamente, niega con la cabeza insistentemente…

-¿De qué está hablando, teniente Tokairin?

Shouji se da vuelta: el capitán Kachou estaba parado tras él…

Del protector sale el inspector Arizuka, fastidiado por ser vencido tan rápidamente, ante la mirada atónita de ambos espectadores… El teniente, avergonzado, se apresuró en tenderle una mano.

-L-lo lamento tanto, inspector: no era mi intención— Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para disculparse, cuando salió hecho humos del lugar.

-Lo lamento en verdad, capitán: creí que era…--

La mirada del capitán era de preocupación: de pronto, con ese silencio entre ambos, el teniente tuvo una corazonada.

El capitán carraspeó su garganta, preparando lo que le iba a comunicar- Teniente, lamento decirle esto: especialmente, en la situación en la que se encuentra…

Shouji apretó los puños con fuerza: algo malo le había pasado…

No podía ser: no podía haber vuelto…

-¿Q-qué le ocurrió a Natsumi?

* * *

Miyuki fue corriendo a la estación.

-_Por favor no, por favor, Natsumi: que no seas tú, ¡que no seas tú_!- musitaba a cada paso que daba, apresurando su llegada.

Apenas llegó al departamento, vio el contingente policial y de detectives en el lobby: mataron al conserje del lugar… Casi inmediatamente, corrió a su apartamento, buscando lo que más temía encontrar.

Natsumi había estado esa noche en el lugar.

-Ikuko, ¿dónde se encuentra el capitán?

-En la oficina, Miyuki: están todos reunidos para tratar de ubicarla. Lo siento mucho…

Estaba confirmado: era Tokio quien estaba metido en todo esto.

Sin esperar más, fue donde sus compañeros, para tratar de dar con ella.

* * *

Intentaba levemente desatar sus manos, pero no tenía arma con la cual liberarse: una luz se filtraba de la techumbre del camión y daba directamente a su rostro… Las lágrimas ya estaban secas: no podía ella, una oficial de policía, darse la licencia de perder los estribos y apenarse por la situación.

Encontraría la salida, aunque arriesgara todo de sí: no iba a permitir que tocaran a sus bellos porotitos. Eso jamás.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de invocar ayuda.

-_Nakayima, Sho: si me escuchan, denme una mano… La necesito…_

Apenas y pensó en ello, cuando el camión dio un salto, trayendo a su campo visual un vidrio. Asegurándose, de soslayo, que los tipos siguieran hablando entre ellos, dio una rápida vuelta y llegó al material filoso.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, agradeció mentalmente la ayuda, se incorporó y fue cortando lentamente las cuerdas: estaba a un par de terminar, cuando se acerca el guardián Matsuda.

Al ver que estaba incorporada, tomó nuevamente el paño y lo remojó con el somnífero, ante la mirada de la oficial: temía por la vida de sus pequeños, cada vez más amenazada.

-No, por favor: no haré ruido… No lo hagas, por fa—Sin darle tiempo para más réplicas, la sujetó y puso el paño en su boca, durmiéndola nuevamente.

Estaba en la inconsciencia, por lo que el objeto cortopunzante cayó al piso, ante la mirada del hombre. Iba a pedir una nueva cuerda para atarla, pero algo interiormente le hizo desistir de la idea.

De todas maneras, estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Buscaban desesperadamente a Natsumi: Miyuki estaba con sus aparatos satelitales, tratando de buscar la señal de su teléfono.

Supo, por labios del teniente, que se había comunicado con su compañera para suspender la cita entre ambos: estaba seguro que fue por su teléfono, porque el registro de sus llamadas mostraba el celular de la muchacha. Seguramente, para ganar tiempo, obligaron a la oficial a llamar al teniente…

Pero ¿para qué ganar tiempo? No tenía la más mínima idea…

De ser secuestrada, no importaba el horario en el que desapareciera… Eso, a menos que tuviesen algo planeado acerca de qué hacer con ella.

El caso se agravaría y no quería ni pensar qué era lo que planeaban hacer con su amiga…

Tokairin estaba desesperado: no coordinaba ninguna idea, y nunca en su vida lo había visto tan tenso y nervioso. Ni siquiera cuando ocurrió la junta con Tokki: él mismo fue al lugar a esperar a Natsumi…

… Pero ahora, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

-Miyuki…- musitó Yoriko, llamando la atención de la oficial.

-Ahora no, Yoriko: estoy ocupada buscando la señal del celular…

-No sacas nada con eso: toma- Miyuki la vio y tomó el walkie takie- Diga, cambio.

-Soy Aoi: el celular está botado en un camión de basura… La señal se dirigía por este móvil y ninguno de los hombres se ve implicado en el secuestro. Nos tendieron una trampa, cambio.

Miyuki le dio el aparato a Yoriko, anonadada. Con rabia, tiró el auricular y salió de la sala inmediatamente, frente a la mirada asustada de la muchacha.

No sacaba nada estando en la oficina: debía recabar información por ella misma.

* * *

Fue de nuevo al apartamento, donde los peritos seguían estudiando el lugar del homicidio.

Después de una charla con los oficiales y de mostrar su placa de policía, tuvo acceso a los elementos incriminatorias del lugar: observó uno que otro con detenimiento, cuando le llamó la atención el último en la fila de objetos.

El par de zapatos de bebé.

De pronto, todas las cosas tenían sentido en su cabeza: sus silencios, sus ojos llenos de ilusión, el malestar estomacal y las licencias libres que le daba el capitán…

-Por Dios, Natsumi: estás embarazada…

Por ello, quizás, el enojo de Tokki: quizás la estuvo buscando desde hace tiempo, pero como se había ido del departamento, no la pudieron localizar antes…

Esos bebés estarán en peligro y Natsumi está indefensa: con tal de cuidarlos, no se atreverá a mover ni un dedo… De nada sirven sus técnicas de defensa y su fuerza, si se expone a un daño mínimo que atañe directamente a sus hijos.

* * *

-¡Que no sé dónde carajo se metió! Tiene una entrevista en media hora…- el agente toma el teléfono con furia, como si fuese a comprimirlo- No se preocupe: lo sacaré de donde se encuentre…

Cortó el teléfono y se dio vuelta, dando con el aludido.

-¡Maldito cabrón!: te dije que no te desaparecieras así como así…- el hombre miró a Tokki, quien sudaba a más no poder- Joder, tío: ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Mejor que bien, estupendo!- caminó al bar, sirviéndose generosamente un vaso con licor- De hecho: en cuanto salga de la entrevista, me gustaría que me dejaras a solas. Tengo a una gatita esperando por mí…

-Lo que quieras, Tokki: te daría a mi señora, sólo si sales bien de esta entrevista… La darán en todos los medios, así que es mejor que—

-Lo sé, lo sé: deja de darme la lata y llama a mi masajista. En cuanto salga del baño, necesito el guión en mi habitación.

Sin negar ninguna de sus peticiones, el hombre corrió por sus pedidos.

Tokki fue al baño y se desnudó rápidamente: tenía unas pintitas de sangre, pero que se borrarían al instante con el baño.

Bufó de cansancio, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás: se afirmó con la otra mano del lavabo, mientras se miraba atentamente en el espejo, sin alejar su mano del cabello.

-Muy bien, Tokki: ahora, después del trabajo duro, viene el disfrute…

Sonrió con sorna, mientras el reloj daba ya las una de la tarde.

* * *

Fue en dirección a la estación, con las pruebas en su contra.

El capitán, el teniente y Kobayakawa vieron el video del apartamento, en donde sale alguien con un gorro encubridor: sin embargo, el color de cabello y los aretes, además de toda la información recabada y con sus antecedentes, es prueba irrefutable de su culpabilidad.

-El hombre alto es su guardaespaldas, Matsuda: esto es suficiente prueba para arrestarlo…

-Tienes razón. Kobayakawa, Tokairin, vayan a buscar a ese sujeto: no importa dónde esté… Sólo tráiganlo lo antes posible, para dar con el paradero de Tsujimoto…

-No es necesario que seamos los dos, capitán: deje a Tokairin en la base, en caso de cualquier noticia…

Ambos miraron a Miyuki, quien estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tokairin se devuelve, tomando el hombro de la oficial.

-Miyuki, no es necesario que te expongas: ambos podemos hacerlo…

-Hay contingente para hacer la detención, teniente- se acerca a su oído y musita unas palabras que lo dejan perplejo- Bien, capitán: voy enseguida…

-Vaya con cuidado, oficial Kobayakawa: este hombre no discrimina con ninguna posible víctima, así que tome precauciones.

Firme, da el saludo correspondiente y sale a buscar más ayuda.

El teniente se le queda mirando: algo le dice que hizo pacto de paz.

_-"No te preocupes, Shouji: cuida a Natsumi y a tus pequeños. Yo me encargo esta vez…"._

-Los cuidaré, Miyuki…

* * *

El camión seguía en su trayectoria: el chofer estaba con el guardia, celebrando un buen bono por hacer el encargo.

Iban a llegar al túnel de desvío, para llegar donde el abortista, cuando un sonido de sirenas llama su atención: el chofer mueve el espejo retrovisor, observando que a quienes buscan es a ellos.

Aoi iba con Yoriko en el auto, llamando al camión para estacionarse en un punto más libre, fuera de la autopista.

El chofer mira al guardia: el camión tiene dos partes y en la del medio se encuentra Natsumi, aún bajo los efectos barbitúricos… El guardia asiente, por lo que bajan la velocidad y se detienen en la esquina de una calle.

Con la parada del camión, Natsumi comienza a abrir los ojos, pero es incapaz de tomar plena voluntad de sus miembros.

Los hombres esperan pacientes: no tienen temor alguno de ser descubiertos.

-Buenas tardes, señores- Yoriko muestra la placa policial, por lo que ambos asienten de su veracidad- Estamos en medio de una investigación y necesitamos revisar el interior del vehículo…

-No tenemos ningún problema, oficial: tome mi licencia. Inmediatamente, bajo para abrirles la compuerta- el hombre musitó apenas al guardia- Quédate aquí, en caso de tener que escapar.

Matsuda asintió levemente, mientras el chofer bajaba a prestar servicio a las oficiales.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la compuerta, dejando que Yoriko y Aoi revisaran el interior del lugar.

No había forma de que pudiesen descubrirlos…

* * *

-Hemos tenido una excelente conversación, Tokki: ahora, vamos a responder a un par de preguntas que te hará tu público de fans… A ver- la animadora busca elegir a una de las tantas fanáticas del ídolo juvenil- Tú, chiquilla: pregúntale algo…

-Ay, qué emoción- dijo la muchacha, ya con micrófono en mano- Tokki, ¿cuándo vas a sacar tu nuevo disco?

-En dos semanas más, muñeca: tengo todas las canciones listas, sólo faltaría la firma de la disquera para lanzarlo al mercado. Espero te guste.

Un gritito de emoción de la muchacha hizo entornar los ojos al ídolo, ya harto de las muestras exageradas de devoción a él.

Sólo esperaba salir luego del estudio: el pensar que tendría entre sus brazos a la bruna nuevamente, lo hacían sentirse extasiado y contento de sí.

-Bien, tú, la del listón rosado…

El muchacho intentó dar con ella, pero estaba en penumbras.

-Tokki, como representante de muchas fanáticas, necesito hacerte una pregunta…

-La que quieras, cariño, pero será mejor que dé la luz a la muchacha, que no la puedo ver…

-No creo que quieras verme, _gatito_…

El muchacho quedó pálido: ¡era imposible!

-¿Qué se siente el estar acorralado?

La animadora, al ver a Tokki tan alterado, decidió mandar el programa a comerciales.

-¡Bien!: vamos a un corte, antes de responder a la pregunta… ¡No cambien de programa!

-¡Corten!

Las luces se prendieron, y todos los espectadores se dieron vuelta a ver a quien irrumpió en el canal.

Muchos policías, representados por la oficial Kobayakawa.

Tokki, no lo podía creer: frente a él, justamente a las dos de la tarde, estaban quienes darían juicio a sus actos.

-¡Tokio Katsuka: tiene orden de arresto por acoso, homicidio y secuestro! ¡Arréstenlo!

Todos los oficiales van hacia donde se encuentra Tokki, quien mira horrorizado cómo sus fans están estáticas, sin mover un músculo por defenderle: la desesperación llegó a su límite.

-¡ESPEREN, ESTO ES UNA GRAVE EQUIVOCACIÓN: SOY INOCENTE DE LO QUE ME INCULPAN! MALDITA PERRA, ¡TÚ LO HAS PROVOCADO: ESTO ES UNA CALUMNIA!

Los oficiales están por llevarlo, cuando Miyuki se para frente a él.

El ídolo sonríe: se estaba dando cuenta de su error.

-Mándale saludos al diablo de mi parte, Tokki: te pudrirás en la cárcel… Espero que sonrías al verle- su sonrisa se borró, entrando en pánico por sus palabras- Llévenselo…

Así terminó Tokki, pero no sus historias por la televisión: Miyuki miraba a todas las chicas, impresionadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Lo lamento: sigan disfrutando del programa…

Salió del lugar, sin importarle lo que pasara con el tal programa…

… Ahora a sacarle, de ser necesario, a la fuerza, el paradero de su amiga…

* * *

Las oficiales terminaron de revisar el camión, sin ningún resultado: Yoriko salió del camión, bufando por enésima vez- Bien, señor: no hay nada malo con el camión. Aquí está su licencia- le entrega el documento, mientras Aoi termina por revisar el lugar.

-¡Vamos, Aoi!: aquí no hay nada…

La muchacha vio con lástima que no era el vehículo: estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir.

Natsumi, tratando de despertarse, se dio vuelta y sus rodillas replicaron en la pared falsa del camión.

Aoi sintió el ruido: miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de no levantar sospechas, mientras avisaba a la unidad, a través de una alarma, que la habían encontrado. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Natsumi:

-Natsumi, si estás bien, da dos golpecitos; si no, da uno solo…

El primero lo dio inmediatamente y tardó en el segundo, provocando la angustia y el posterior alivio de la oficial.

-Bien, no te preocupes: te sacaremos de aquí…

Se bajó del auto y fue hacia donde se encontraban Yoriko y el chofer.

Lentamente, tomó su arma y apuntó al hombre.

-Aoi, ¿qué haces?

-Bien, señor: levante los brazos y póngase detrás de la patrulla. Yoriko, vigílalo, mientras veo al otro…

-S-sí, por supuesto…

Yoriko vigilaba al chofer, mientras Aoi avanzaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el otro sujeto: al verse acorralados, el chofer gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡VETE, MATSUDA: NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!

Apenas y escuchó el llamado del tipo, Matsuda tomó las llaves y echó a andar el camión, el cual aceleró e hizo a Aoi a un lado.

Yoriko, quien ya había puesto las esposas encadenadas al auto y al detenido, para que no se escapara, fue corriendo a ver a su compañera herida.

-¡OH, NO: AOI, POR FAVOR!

-E-estoy bien, Yoriko: debes avisar a la estación de nuestra posición… Llá-llámalos, ¡ahora!

Yoriko, a sabiendas de la gravedad de la situación, asintió y fue rápidamente al retén, donde se conectó con el cuartel general- Oficial Yoriko informa su posición: a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de la autopista central, necesitamos refuerzos para persecución— de pronto, dejó de comunicarse.

Un estallido la dejó impresionada…

* * *

**Flash back**

Matsuda, apenas escuchó la advertencia de su compañero, echó andar el motor y huyó del asedio policial: con la frenada, Natsumi despertó totalmente, pero con entumecimiento de parte corporal… Estaba esperando que Aoi la encontrara, cuando supuso que el auto se echó a la fuga…

La velocidad, para ese gran automóvil, era desmedida: el hombre estaba perdiendo el control del camión y el tráfico había aumentado…

Natsumi, si saber porqué, tomó su anillo de noviazgo, llevándoselo al pecho: tenía miedo…

De pronto y sin tomar las consecuencias, giró fuertemente a la derecha, impactando al entrar al túnel y llevándose, tras de sí, un choque múltiple de autos que colisionaron tras el camión…

Finalmente, el camión dio con uno de los pilares del túnel, matando instantáneamente al conductor…

Todo esto ocurrió ante la atónita mirada de Yoriko…

* * *

El teniente esperaba noticias: todos estaban silenciosos, sin saber qué esperar o qué hacer…

De pronto, el capitán llegó donde estaban todos congregados.

-Oficiales, teniente: hemos recibido noticias acerca del operativo… Afortunadamente, logramos dar con el paradero de Tokki: con lo cual, tenemos a uno de los cabecillas del grupo…

El teniente bufó: por lo menos, ese sujeto no estaba con ella…

-… Lamentablemente, debo comunicarles que se ha producido un accidente en el túnel que da a la autopista central, a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de aquí: es un choque múltiple, así que necesitaremos de todo el contingente policial…

-Pero, capitán: eso no nos corresponde como estación- dijo el teniente.

El capitán lo miró fijamente, provocando el mayor temor de Shouji.

-Oh, no: dios…- musitó el teniente, ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo a la información entregada, es seguro que la oficial Tsujimoto estuviese en uno de los vehículos colisionados… Es por ello, que debemos llegar lo antes posible: antes que se haga una chispa y todos los que estén dentro mueran por combustión…

El teniente, tras saber esta noticia, corrió en busca del lugar.

* * *

Estaba algo apretada, pero el sonido de la bocina la mantuvo alerta…

Al parecer, este tipo había chocado.

Tratando de forcejear con las cuerdas, se dio cuenta que podía mover sus manos, ya que el cordón que la mantuvo maniatada estaba en el piso, deshecho. Al primer intento de levantarse, cayó lentamente al piso: hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no caer de golpe y, de esta manera, cuidar a sus bebés.

-Rayos: todavía estoy atontada… Tengo que salir de aquí…- trataba de golpear en algún sitio de la pared: el más débil, para comenzar a forzarlo y encontrar una salida.

Pero las paredes eran reforzadas, así que nada sacaba con seguir golpeando. Observó, por el vidrio reforzado, que el guardián estaba inmóvil: estaba empapado de sangre el parabrisas…

Lo que más le extrañaba era que nadie iba a ayudarla…

Un recuerdo la sacudió del susto: hizo memoria, cuando estuvieron ayudando en una colisión múltiple, no podían acercarse por el escape de gasolina de los automóviles…

Si era así la situación, nada podía hacer que estuviese en sus manos, más que el pedir ayuda a gritos.

Y más valiera que actuaran con prontitud, porque sería presa fácil del fuego, de no encontrarla a tiempo.

* * *

Aoi se encontraba en el piso, vigilando al chofer del camión con una pistola cargada, aunque no hiciera falta, pues de la impresión se ha quedado en el mismo lugar, sin hacer réplica alguna…

De pronto, la oficial escucha el sonido de las sirenas: a lo lejos, vio el contingente policial y bomberil en dirección al sitio del accidente, mientras una patrulla se acerca a su posición.

De ella, sale el capitán, el teniente Tokairin y un oficial más.

Se acerca el teniente rápidamente hacia ella.

-Aoi, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Con un pie dislocado, pero nada más: Yoriko y algunos policías rodearon el sitio, pero te necesitamos para sacar a la gente…

Asintió, concentrado en su labor: era evidente que estaría al cargo de los oficiales, puesto que es su especialidad los trabajos de rescate.

-¿Dónde está Natsumi?

-En el camión blanco: en la parte de atrás, al fondo, hay una pared falsa. Hay que tratar de derribarla lo antes posible…

Observó al capitán Kachou, quien le concedió el permiso de partir.

Inmediatamente, fue al lugar del accidente.

Traería a su Natsumi, a cualquier costo…

* * *

Revisaron todos los autos: un par de personas fallecidas y la decena camino al hospital… Tras observarlos y verificar que estuviesen todos bien, Tokairin fue corriendo, adentrándose al túnel…

Tenía que ir por ella.

No recordaba el automóvil, así que optó por la manera básica.

-¡NATSUMI, NATSUMI: NATSUMI, RESPONDE!

La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe: esa era la voz de Shouji.

-¡AQUÍ, SHOUJI: SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

De pronto, escuchó una voz: salía del camión incrustado en el pilar.

Corrió hasta el móvil: vio que la parte trasera estaba abierta, pero vacía. Otra vez, volvió a desesperarse.

-¡Natsumi, háblame para poder ubicarte!

-¡A-aquí estoy, Shouji!- golpeó un par de veces en la pared, lo que hizo que el teniente se adentrara en el lugar- Por favor, ayúdame…

-Tranquila, preciosa: estoy aquí, estoy aquí…- le dijo, tratando de encontrar la parte de entrada- Natsumi, tienes que decirme cómo te subieron al camión.

-No lo recuerdo: estaba adormecida… Desde adentro es imposible…

-Lo entiendo…- siguió buscando un lugar de ingreso, pero el material era resistente y no veía ninguna apertura- Maldición… Escucha: voy a golpear a tu izquierda, así que debes moverte de allí.

-De acuerdo…- se arrinconó a un lado, mientras Tokairin hacía fuerza con herramientas, para que una zona cediera y poder acceder al sitio.

Estaban en ello: con todas las herramientas había tratado, pero no funcionaba ninguna. Estaba pensando cómo sacarla de allí, cuando una explosión cercana lo tiró contra la pared…

Un auto hizo combustión a su lado.

El tiempo era crítico: tenían que salir del camión cuanto antes…

Si no salían en un minuto, el incendio sería inevitable… Y no tendrían cómo escapar de las llamas.

-¡Tokairin, respóndeme!: ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí: estoy bien… Seguiré intentando…

Natsumi estaba preocupada por él: sabía que se puso en una situación de extremo peligro…

Otra vez, alguien sacrificándose por ella.

Otra situación que se pudo evitar…

-Vete…- dijo Natsumi, con la mirada gacha.

Tokairin levantó la mirada, incapaz de comprender lo que había escuchado…

-¿Qué: de qué hablas?

-Este material está reforzado y no tengo cómo escapar de aquí: ¡te expones a una muerte segura! ¡VETE, AHORA!

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA, TE QUITARON LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE TE QUEDABAN?: NO VOY A DEJARTE AQUÍ!

Natsumi se puso a llorar: desde afuera, el teniente sentía sus sollozos, cada vez más fuertes. No fue nada amable lo que le contestó, especialmente en su estado.

-Princesa, no—No llores, por favor: estamos juntos en esto…

-N-no quiero más esto: no quiero ver morir a nadie más por mi culpa, ¡no quiero que mueras por mi culpa!

-No, Natsumi: no me pidas eso… Eres lo más importante en mi vida: son lo más importante en mi vida. Si no están conmigo, no quiero vivir…

-E-¡Eso es!

-¿Eh?- el teniente estaba confundido por la declaración de Natsumi, cuando sintió que golpeaba la parte de adelante.

Corrió al otro lugar: hizo a un lado al muerto, para romper el vidrio reforzado de una vez. Tras limpiar la superficie, internó medio cuerpo en el lugar, tomando a Natsumi de la cintura, y la sacó lentamente del espacio en el que estuvo prisionera.

Apenas y estuvo fuera, el teniente la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola desesperadamente: no sabía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que provocaba su ausencia en él. Ya no podía volver a alejarse de ella.

-Shou-¡Shouji, ya basta! Tenemos que salir- lo hizo a un lado, para poder salir juntos del lugar. Lamentablemente, el teniente tuvo que tomar el cadáver de Matsuda, mientras caminaba con Natsumi a la salida.

Lograron salir del lugar: minutos después, el lugar hizo explosión cercada, por lo que no hubo mayor problema.

Yoriko la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de retener las lágrimas por la emoción.

-¡Natsumi, tú siempre nos das estos sustos!

-Ah, Yoriko: yo también los quiero…

El capitán y el teniente estaban aliviados. Tokairin vio a Kachou y carraspeó la garganta: el capitán lo observó, divertido de las reacciones del joven teniente.

-Lamento lo que pasó en la Estación, señor: en verdad, no quería—

-No se preocupe, teniente…- dijo el capitán, con los ojos cerrados, ante la mirada del teniente- Sé perfectamente el valor de mi bella oficial, así que no saco nada ocultándolo…

Se fue de su lado, provocando el enojo de Shouji por sus palabras.

-_"Sí: podía ser divertido verlo enojarse"_- pensó Kachou, alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba furioso por sus incitaciones, pero desvió totalmente su atención.

Había alguien mucho más importante, a quien debía su atención, su cariño: su vida entera…

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Shouji, hincado frente a ella.

-Mareada, pero a salvo…- Natsumi le sonrió, y todo volvió a ser brillante.

Sólo ella tenía ese poder en él: capaz de cambiarlo y moverlo todo con su bella sonrisa.

Tomó su mano y besó lentamente sus labios. Natsumi se sentía apabullada por la belleza del teniente y su disposición a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos: no quería perderlo… No quería volver a llorar a alguien…

Ya no más.

-¡Natsumi!

Ambos se separaron: delante de ella estaba Miyuki.

Se veía agitada, pero aliviada: la encontró con vida.

Natsumi, ante la mirada preocupada de Shouji, se levantó levemente.

-Déjanos solas, por favor…

El teniente la observaba atentamente. Asintió, dándole un beso en la palma de su mano, lo que a Miyuki le dolió: apenas pasó delante de ella, el teniente le sonrió, como un silente "gracias".

Cuando se retiró un poco del lugar, Natsumi se le quedó mirando.

A decir verdad, Miyuki jamás pensó estar en esta situación: inconscientemente, siempre sobresalió por sobre Natsumi en todas las situaciones habidas y por haber: ya sea en el ámbito sentimental; ya sea en el trabajo y en las amistades…

Estaba acostumbrada a ver a esa muchachita, la que apenas sabía lo que le deparaba el mundo: estaba acostumbrada a llevarla de la mano, a tenerla en su misma línea…

… Nunca se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo le llevo larga ventaja: no hasta este instante…

Se sentía muy disminuida, como si no valiera nada.

-No quiero que pienses mal de mí…- dijo Natsumi, tomando la atención de Miyuki por completo- No pienso herirte: es lo último que se me ocurriría…

-… Aunque tengas derecho, Natsumi- la bruna la miró fijamente- Mi actitud contigo no ha sido específicamente de agradecimiento…

-Lo sé, pero no soy quién para recriminártelo: también he sentido su ausencia…

Era lo que necesitaban: hablar frente a frente, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Natsumi estuvo ocupada de ella todo el tiempo: lo haya hecho bien, lo haya hecho mal… Inclusive, cuando Miyuki le sacaba en cara su seudo responsabilidad en la muerte de Nakayima. No tomó nunca en cuenta el luto interno de la bruna, pero Natsumi siempre lo supo, al contrario de lo que pensara Miyuki, ella lo tuvo claro, desde el principio de la tragedia: siempre tuvo presente cuál era su prioridad.

Lo importante era apoyarse: la única labor para afianzar su amistad, y ella lo echó a perder…

-Lo que hice, lo que te hice no tiene perdón: te lastimé… Me diste tu confianza, tu cariño, y te apuñalé, sabiendo en el lugar exacto en el que estaba tu herida…- dijo Kobayakawa, con los ojos acuosos.

-Eres lo único que tengo, Miyuki- levantó las manos, incapaz de estar enojada con ella- Yo cometí errores con Shouji también: él me quiere, aun cuando estuve en la cama con otro hombre… Cuando él mismo me dio su amor.

-¿Puedes hacerlo: cómo?

Natsumi se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura.

-Pidiéndote que seas la madrina de mis pequeños…

Ante esas palabras, Miyuki se quebró: se abrazaron con cariño, ante la mirada tranquila del teniente.

¡Por fin!, por fin han logrado esa anhelada tranquilidad…

De pronto, sintió el cuerpo de Natsumi pesado: como si se recargara en ella… Hasta que a Miyuki misma le costó mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Natsumi, por Dios!

El teniente iba corriendo hacia ellas.

Miyuki se hincó, recostando el cuerpo semiinconsciente de la oficial…

… Cuando su mirada se posó en los muslos sangrantes de Natsumi.

Su mirada se llenó del espanto.

-¡Natsumi, mírame!- el teniente llegó inmediatamente a su lado: tenía entre sus manos el rostro de Natsumi, quien tenía la mirada semi despierta, a punto de desmayarse. El teniente la remecía levemente, para que pudiese recuperar los sentidos- Por favor, princesa: no te duermas, no te duermas...

La muchacha sonrió un poco, tocando el rostro asustado del teniente.

-L-lo siento mucho, Shouji…- musitó Natsumi, apenas con la fuerza suficiente para decirle esas palabras…

… Cuando cierra sus ojos,… y su mano cae rápidamente al piso.

Continuará…

* * *

**^^ Bueno, las dejaré con la intriga...**

**Cuídense, manden reviews y espero verlas en el próximo y final capítulo.**

**Besos. Adieu.**


	13. XII Un brindis final

**Bien: este es el capítulo final de la historia "Para que nunca me olvides"...**

**Muchas gracias a mis lectoras por su apoyo y espero que sigan la siguiente ^^**

**Sin más preámbulos: léanlo y disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Para que nunca me olvides**

**XII**

"…_**Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,  
Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,  
Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido, **_

_**Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;  
Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;  
Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado".**_

* * *

Tokairin sostiene la mano de Natsumi, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo…

Una tras otra, las pesadillas van tomando forma: como si ella misma las estuviese atrayendo.

-Los paramédicos han llegado, Shouji…- le dijo Miyuki, a lo que el teniente asiente levemente: la muchacha se agacha, tocándole el hombro para poder captar su atención- Necesitan que te hagas a un lado, para poder trabajar y examinarla…

-Que lo hagan frente a mí: no pienso moverme…

La oficial asiente. De todas formas, ella haría lo mismo.

Todos los muchachos fueron a revisarla, sin que la mirada del teniente se despegara por un segundo de su prometida. Uno de los encargados del procedimiento fue quien dio el diagnóstico.

-Esto, claramente, son síntomas de pérdida: tenemos que llevarla inmediatamente a urgencias…

Los paramédicos y el teniente la subieron a una camilla, para poder trasladarla al centro hospitalario más cercano: el estado de Natsumi era crítico. Miyuki quería estar con ella, como siempre lo ha estado, pero bastaba ver la cara de preocupación del teniente, padre de los hijos de Natsumi, y luego, observar a sus compañeros, quienes no daban abasto como para regularizar la situación del accidente…

Estaba claro cuál era su lugar, en esas instancias.

-Ve, Tokairin: yo los alcanzo luego…

El teniente asiente, con los ojos rojizos de la desesperación que lo embargaba: sabía que quería estar con su amiga, pero dio prioridad al padre de sus hijos- Muchas gracias…

Entraron a su amiga a la ambulancia y cerraron una de las puertas.

La imagen de Nakayima se presentó ante sus ojos.

-Ken-chan…- musitó Miyuki, impresionada, asustada por verle.

Nakayima se veía pálido, triste: de un momento a otro, negaba con su cabeza… Los ojos de Miyuki se humedecieron.

No era posible.

El sonido de la ambulancia la despertó: la imagen se volvía borrosa.

-¡NO, NATSUMI: NOOOOO!

Miyuki salió corriendo tras su imagen, pero la ambulancia tapó su campo visual, para irse del lugar y no dejar nada de lo que había visto.

Cuando llegó al lugar, cayó de rodillas.

-Natsumi no: por favor…Resiste, resiste- musitaba Miyuki, una y otra vez, sin parar de llorar.

* * *

**Flash back: día del velorio de Nakayima…**

**POV Tokairin**

Fue un día muy extraño: apenas logré desocuparme de lo que tenía pendiente, llamé inmediatamente a la estación, para enterarme de lo sucedido.

Nakayima había muerto, cumpliendo su labor…

No, mucho más que eso. Sería un mal agradecido, de referirme así de él: fue un verdadero héroe… Rescató a una gran amiga…

Con dirección en mano, tomé mi bicicleta y llegué a su hogar.

Como era acostumbrado, el velorio se alargó por una semana: llegué al tercer día, con la pequeña ilusión de verla allí. Asegurarme, con mis propios ojos, que Natsumi estuviese sin secuelas: por lo menos, no en el área física…

Llegué al salón de bienvenida: vi que Miyuki me esperaba.

-Lo lamento mucho, Miyuki…- le dije: fui escueto, pero no tenía qué más decir. Sobraban las palabras en ese momento.

La situación no ameritaba más.

Miyuki estaba observando a otro lado: de un momento a otro, sentí su abrazo muy apretado. Toqué su espalda, tratando de consolarla en su pena.

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos, hasta que di con el salón: el olor a gladiolos me guió hasta ese lugar…

… Y allí la encontré: arreglando nerviosamente las flores…

Era normal en ella: cuando la situación escapaba de sus manos, de su control, se movía de un lado al otro, tratando de ser útil.

Se apoyó en un muro, observándola atentamente.

De un momento al otro, descubrí ese fetiche que no pude dejar.

-Hola, Natsumi…- la saludé, lo que la hizo saltar.

-Teniente…- musitó Natsumi: la vi muy pálida, pero bien parada en sus pies. Era imposible el verla endeble.

Fui hacia ella, cuando inmediatamente alzó la mano, en saludo marcial.

-¿Tienes que ser tan formal?- le contesté, con pena al sentirla tan lejana.

Bajó la mano y me saludó con un abrazo: el que terminé reforzando, ante la impresión de ella y la mía, por hacer tal hazaña- Lo lamento mucho, Natsumi.

No me alejé de ella, hasta que sentí que colocaba sus manos en mis hombros.

Tomamos distancia y vi que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

¡Quién sabe, si es que alguien tuvo la delicadeza de abrazarle, darle el pésame: siquiera un apretón de manos! Por su reacción, lo dudo.

-Siéntate, Tokairin: yo le serviré una taza de té…- con sus dulces palabras me dejó, mientras caminaba a buscar la bebida.

Me senté en un cojín, observando todas las muestras de aprecio de sus compañeros y sus familiares, representadas por muchas flores a su alrededor.

Por lo menos, murió siendo muy amado.

Me gustaría pensar que será igual, de ser mi turno…

Estaba cavilando, cuando aparecía ella, con la bandeja de té.

Usaba una falda entallada, con una camisa manga corta: ambas de color negro… Se veía bellísima, como siempre: aunque el mundo se le cayera encima y se guardara todo el pesar que sentía en esos instantes, no se dejaría ver así…

Todos vivían su duelo,… todos menos ella.

-Te ves… muy bien…- le dije, sin poder contenerme.

Me miró extrañada, cuando alcancé a corregirme-… Digo, por la situación que están pasando…

-Hay que serlo, teniente…- dejó la bandeja, temblando un poco de la mano. Acto seguido, se sentó y sirvió ambos vasos de té: me entregó uno, el cual tomé con agradecimiento- Miyuki está destruida, todos lo estamos: pero esta es una circunstancia ineludible y tenemos cosas que hacer. La familia está destrozada y hay que atender a invitados: cuidar la casa y velar por Nakayi—Es increíble que diga estas cosas: todavía no asimilo que esté-- puso su mano en el rostro- Ah, Dios…

-Eres valiente, Natsumi: no cualquiera haría lo que haces,… no con esa misma entereza- le trataba de dar valor, tomándole la mano.

Estaba temblando: la tomé de ambas manos, pese a su resistencia.

No era voluntario…

-… No has dormido…- le dije, luego de mirarla atentamente.

No era posible que nadie notara su estado.

-No hemos tenido mucha ayuda, así que no he dormido bien…- contestó Natsumi, pero no pudo hacer que le quitara las manos- Vamos, Tokairin: sabes que estaré bien…

La miré detenidamente, sin creer ninguna de sus excusas.

Tan sólo tomé sus hombros, acercándola a mí: la recosté en mis piernas… Sentí que se puso tensa, así que me di la licencia de acariciar sus hombros, para que se relajara…

-Duerme, Natsumi… Yo voy a cuidarte.

Vi sus ojos violeta: abiertos y expresivos… Tenía ganas de besar sus párpados, para tranquilizarla, y luego bajar hasta sus labios—

No, no: estaba para apoyarla, no para tener otra clase de pensamientos con ella.

-De acuerdo…- musitó, ya con los párpados medio caídos.

Me daba gusto vigilar su sueño: me llenó de tranquilidad, de paz…

Desde hace un tiempo, algo interiormente me llamaba a cuidarla.

Así se quedó: durmiendo apaciblemente en mis piernas, y comprendí que mi lugar estaba aquí, a su lado… Velando su sueño tranquilo…

En un tiempo muy lejano vi la emoción de llegar a la cumbre de una montaña: con solo mirar su rostro, bastó para que comprendiera que la búsqueda había terminado allí.

Algo en ella llamó mi atención.

* * *

**Esas manos que me llevan**

**Por las calles de la vida**

**Esa cara que me obliga**

**A mirarla de rodillas**

**Sólo hay una, sólo hay una**

**O tú, o ninguna.**

**Esa voz que me aconseja**

**No creer en las sonrisas**

**Ese pelo que me cubre**

**Como lluvia de caricias**

**Sólo hay una, sólo hay una**

**O tú, o ninguna.**

**O tú, o ninguna**

**No tengo salida**

**Pues detrás de ti mi amor**

**Tan sólo hay bruma**

**Si no existieras**

**Yo te inventaría**

**Como el sol al día**

**O tú, o ninguna.**

**Esa que, de puro honesta**

**En el fondo te molesta**

**Esa que te admira tanto**

**Que te obliga a ser un santo**

**Sólo hay una, sólo hay una**

**O tú, o ninguna.**

**Confidente de mis sueños**

**De mis pasos cada día**

**Su mirada mi camino**

**Y su vida ya mi vida...**

**O tú, o ninguna**

**No tengo salida**

**Pues detrás de ti mi amor**

**Tan solo hay bruma.**

**Si no existieras**

**Yo te inventaría**

**Pues sin duda alguna**

**O tú**

**O tú, o ninguna**

**O tú, o ninguna.**

"**O tú o ninguna", Luis Miguel**

* * *

**Fin del flash back**

El teniente estaba cabizbajo: sus rodillas apenas y sostenían el peso de los brazos lánguidos…Ya han sido un par de horas atrás, desde que el doctor tratante fue a conversar con él.

_-Su prometida tuvo una alza de presión, a causa de la tensión que tuvo que soportar: tiene que estabilizarse… De lo contrario, corre peligro de abortarlos… _

Estaba deshecho: nunca pensó recibir un golpe de tal magnitud, en una etapa de su vida en la que había encontrado todas las piezas por ensamblar… Justo cuando pensaba que Natsumi estaba a su lado y que no volverían a separarse, el destino se encarga de objetar sus planes y dejar que todo se vaya por la borda. Justo cuando Natsumi comenzaba a desligarse de los temores y sufrimientos que le causó el pasado en el que vivía…

Justo cuando van a ser padres…

No, no era posible: no podía imaginar un lugar en el que ella no estuviese a su lado…

Y sus pequeños: su nueva razón de vivir, estaban sufriendo…

No pudo evitarlo: las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, impotente.

Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

Si les pasaba algo a sus hijos, a su Natsumi, él estaba muerto.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Miyuki llegó al hospital: llegó hasta la sala de espera, donde se encontraba el teniente, durmiendo.

Por su posición, supuso que el sueño había hecho mella en su resistencia… No pudo evitar el sentirse conmovida: era un hombre magnífico, bueno y caballeroso: estas cosas no deberían estarle pasando.

-¿Es usted familiar?

-¡Ah!- Miyuki se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la enfermera-… N-no: soy amiga de la paciente Tsujimoto: ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Está en tratamiento y estabilizándose: el muchacho pidió unos minutos para verla, pero veo que está dormido.

La oficial observó de nuevo a Tokairin: estaba tan plácidamente dormido, que no pudo evitarle el sueño.

-Me gustaría visitarla, si no es mucho problema…

-De acuerdo, señorita… Sígame- ambas caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala: con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, la enfermera se dio vuelta hacia Miyuki- Por favor: evite los ruidos y sea breve. Volveré en cinco minutos.

-Está bien…- la enfermera abrió la puerta y Miyuki entró a la sala…

Estaba todo a oscuras: la única luz era la de los aparatos que estaban conectados en la camilla de Natsumi. La enfermera cerró la puerta y la joven se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado: una de sus manos estaba caída, al lado de su camilla, así que la tomó y sintió un frío sepulcral que la desestabilizó por completo.

Asió de su mano y se sentó cerca de ella…

-N-no quiero ser egoísta, no esta vez: prometí que no volvería a hacerte más daño… Mira con lo que me encuentro…- sus lágrimas caen en la piel del dorso de la mano de la muchacha, y un latido descoordinado en la máquina que la monitoreaba le llama la atención- Debes estar oyéndome: quizás meneando la cabeza, de poder hacerlo… Ya no puedo estar cinco minutos sin llorar…

Dejó reposar ambas manos de Natsumi en su regazo y acarició su rostro.

-Natsumi, tú me enseñaste que hay marcas que se pueden borrar…- tocó el cuello de la muchacha, en donde tiempo atrás estaba el moretón hecho por Tokki- Tomaste tus heridas y las propias, y seguiste adelante: no te importó desafiar al mundo entero en el trayecto… Y ahora, ahora que vienen los frutos de tu esfuerzo, la alegría de tener hijos, ¿vas a desaparecer de aquí?

Miyuki se levantó de su asiento: estaba por salir, pero tuvo que afirmarse del barandal de la camilla… Una angustia, peor que la sentida en todo este tiempo, se atenazó en su pecho…

-Y-yo puedo soportarlo: me sobrepondré a la muerte de Nakayima, también a tu relación con Shouji,… N-no me pidas esto: no puedo vivir sin ti…

Se afirmó de cada extremidad de Natsumi, como si en cualquier momento fuese a esfumarse: como si nunca hubiese existido… Llegó a su rostro y lo tomó con ambas manos…

-Debes luchar, Natsumi: véncelos y retén a tus pequeños… Lucha contra esto. No me abandones: ¡no me abandones!- sin poder contenerse más, Miyuki llora en su hombro.

Su Natsumi no se daría por vencida: esta historia no terminaría así…

Después de un tiempo desahogándose, se levanta y toca su rostro.

Le da un beso en la frente y se marcha de la habitación.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol dan en el rostro del teniente, quien se remueve en su asiento: se despereza, mirando atentamente cada lugar de la sala. Cuando cae en la cuenta de la situación, se pone inmediatamente de pie y va en dirección a la sala en la que se encontraba su Natsumi…

Ya era demasiado tiempo sin conocer de su salud: sabía que su estado era delicado, pero no tenía certezas.

Estaba a punto de llegar hasta la enfermera que la atendió…

… Cuando, en un instante, ve salir a un par de asistentes con una camilla cubierta: era la sala de Natsumi…

No, no era posible: el teniente negaba una y otra vez la situación…

La camilla se alejaba y pasaba por sus ojos todos los recuerdos que tuvo a su lado…

Salió en pos de la camilla, cuando el ascensor en el que se internaron los auxiliares con el cuerpo se cerró.

Golpeó la puerta una y otra vez: no podía estar ocurriendo esto.

-¡Maldita sea!- sin esperar más, el teniente bajó las escaleras, parando en cada piso en el que pudiese parar el ascensor: finalmente, llegó al primer piso.

Nada: nada de la camilla, que se llevaba sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas…

A sus tres amores.

Se sentó a los pies de la escalera y se puso a llorar: todo se desmoronó ante sus ojos, y ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós a su pequeña…

-Mi Natsumi: mi pequeña Natsumi…- musitaba, desconsolado.

Estuvo minutos llorando, sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

Limpió su rostro: tenía que hablar con Miyuki. No podía hacerse a la idea de darle la noticia con la que acabaría de cuajo sus ilusiones y esperanzas de vivir.

Estaba por retornar a la sala de espera,… cuando escucha una voz familiar…

-¡SÍRVAME DOS TAZONES MÁS DE ARROZ Y UN PEDAZO DE PESCADO ASADO: TENGO DOS PERSONAS MÁS POR ALIMENTAR!

No era posible: de ser una ilusión, se amarraría con todas sus fuerzas a hacerla realidad… Caminó lentamente al casino, de donde provenía esa voz tan ansiada por sus oídos…

-Muchacha, no debería servirse tanto si está convaleciente…- dijo la señora del casino, a lo que Natsumi contestó.

-No me importa: mi estómago y mis pequeños piden comida, así que no andaré con chiquitas… A-de-más- recalcó Natsumi, moviendo los palillos- Ambos padres somos buenos para comer: si no quiero que me devoren viva, será mejor que los alimente. Sólo espero que no me encuentren aquí…

-Creo que es tarde para eso…

La voz ronca del teniente provocó un escalofrío en su espalda: se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Tokairin.

-A-ajá: hola, Shouji…- sonrió nerviosa Natsumi, sin que la cara del teniente menguara su enojo, sino más bien la aumentaba- Eh, ¿quieres un poco de arroz?

El teniente toma los palillos y los tira al piso, ante la indignación de su novia: acto seguido, la toma demandante de sus hombros y la mira fijamente.

-E-¡eso no es correcto, Shouji Tokairin! Te debieron haber enseñado el valor de un plato de comi—

-¡Basta! Es suficiente… No tienes derecho a hacerme pasar por esto, Natsumi-

Todos los que están allí estaban pendientes de la situación.

Natsumi estaba anonadada: la actitud del teniente no era la de siempre.

-Shouji…

El teniente toma su boca inmediatamente: sin bastar con ello, da un camino de besos desde su cuello y por su torso, a vista y paciencia de todo público… Natsumi no sabía qué hacer: estaba sonrojada y desconcertada. A punto de llamarle la atención, llegó a su vientre y todo cambió…

Cayó de rodillas: estrujó entre sus manos la bata, y sintió que el cuerpo del teniente sufría espasmos que empapaban su ropa…

-Yo creí- Creí que tú—

No podía articular palabra: a un paso de perderlo todo y ella se le aparecía así como así, tan lozana y tan fresca como siempre…

Era injusto: ¡era tan DIVINAMENTE injusto!

Natsumi trató de calmarlo, cuando la señora del casino puso una mano amiga en su hombro: volvió su mirada hacia el desconsolado teniente…

Se sentó y atrajo al teniente a su regazo, acariciándole lentamente sus cabellos- Ya, amor: estoy aquí, _estamos aquí_…

Pasaron unos minutos, tratando de calmar al teniente: después de ello, la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la habitación, sin que pudiese terminar su desayuno…

-P-pero Shouji: ¡mi pescado asado!

-Haré que te lo suban a la habitación: ¡de verdad que no tienes remedio! Siempre estás preocupando a todo el mundo sin razones…

-Tenía mucho apetito: ¡la comida de un hospital no es comida! No voy a cargar con nuestros hijos con una jalea desabrida y un tazón de leche descremada…

Mientras el teniente y la muchacha discutían, alejándose del casino, la mujer encargada de la cocina sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

**Tres meses después…**

Miyuki estaba azorada, Shouji no lo podía creer…

Natsumi, bueno: ella estaba—

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO: UNOS DÍAS EN CAMA Y ME PIERDO LA NOTICIA DE LA VIDA!

Eh, sí: estaba algo sorprendida. Agréguenle a ello los cuatro meses de embarazo que cargaba: embarazo múltiple, por aclaración…

Sí, podía estar algo molesta.

-¡Es increíble, ¿verdad?! Al principio le dije a Ikuko: "No, ésta no me la creo" ¡Y resultó ser verdad!- contaba Yoriko, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados- ¡La inspectora Kinoshita y el capitán Kachou se van a casar este fin de semana!

-Menos mal que sentó cabeza el capitán…- musitó Tokairin, en doble sentido…

-Insisto, ¡no puedo creerlo!: después de las escenas con las que me topé en Nueva York y sus insinuaciones…

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-¡¿INSINUACIONES?!- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Dije insinuaciones? A já: ¡no, no, no, no, no: no me refería a esa clase de insinuaciones! ¡Qué mal pensados son ustedes!- rió nerviosamente Natsumi, ante la mirada escrutadora de sus compañeros.

Era pleno invierno y las copas de nieve han causado estragos en la capital nipona, lo que provocaba más trabajo policial: este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podían darse el gusto de conversar y hablar con sus compañeros de las cosas de la vida.

Miyuki los observaba a todos, con una sonrisa: Yoriko seguía igual de cotilla, el teniente ganó un lugar en su corazón, por su nobleza y su energía,…

Natsumi volvió a ser la muchacha alegre de siempre…

De alguna forma, lograron sobrepasar el dolor y darle vuelta la mano al destino. No recuperaron nada de lo que tenían antes: sólo que volvió el equilibrio y la paz en sus vidas… No habría más cambios que hacer…

Bueno, eso era lo que todos pensaban. El rostro de Miyuki se volvió melancólico, por instantes…

Tal vez era una decisión apresurada, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que era una nueva oportunidad que le abriría puertas en su vida.

Era radical: no podía darse el lujo de retroceder…

Eso se lo enseñó Natsumi, y no la volvería a defraudar.

* * *

Tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó.

Sacó todos los tiestos de helado de chocolate y naranja, (uno de sus antojos más raros, hasta el momento), y los botó a la basura…

La cadena del inodoro sonó por tercera vez, lo que provocó un bufido del teniente…

-Tokairin…

-Ya voy, Natsumi…- contestó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se asomó al baño, donde una incolora Natsumi se lavaba los dientes y maldecía, en son de broma, el meterse en asuntos de XXX y atenerse a las consecuencias que, injustamente, debía sobrellevar la mujer.

-Nadie te dijo lo contrario, Natsumi: ¡además!- la tomó en brazos, ante la cara de frustración de Natsumi, quien pataleaba para que la dejara en el suelo- A mí se me ha antojado algo y creo que es el momento de remediarlo…

-Ah, Shouji: no tengo- Ahhh- un beso en su nuca la hizo desistir de terminar con la frase- ¡Eso es trampa!

-Pero si te ves hermosa: me provocas constantemente y te vas sin darme nada a cambio- subió su polera, lo que tensó a la muchacha…

Lo malentendió con placer, pero su rostro verde lo hizo desistir de ello.

-¡Tengo que volver al baño!- salió nuevamente corriendo al baño, ante la mirada atónita del teniente y su frustración.

Han pasado tres meses y no han tenido ninguna noche emocionante, más que las maratónicas vomitadas de Natsumi y caricias que se limitaban a su espalda, para poder calmar su malestar.

Esa Natsumi y su estómago insaciable.

-¡Y no me culpes a mí: culpa a tu buena puntería!- ante tal declaración, Shouji se sonrojó por su falta de vergüenza.

Bueno, en realidad, tenía toda la razón: el teniente sonrió cansado y fue al baño, para cuidar de ella.

A fin de cuentas, sólo faltaban un par de meses.

* * *

**Muchacha ojos de papel,  
¿adónde vas? Quédate hasta el alba.  
Muchacha pequeños pies,  
no corras más. Quédate hasta el alba.  
**

**Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis manos  
hasta que por la ventana suba el sol.  
Muchacha piel de rayón,  
no corras más. Tu tiempo es hoy.  
**

**Y no hables más, muchacha  
corazón de tiza.  
Cuando todo duerma  
te robaré un color.  
**

**Muchacha voz de gorrión,  
¿adónde vas? Quédate hasta el día.  
Muchacha pechos de miel,  
no corras más. Quédate hasta el día.  
**

**Duerme un poco y yo entretanto construiré  
un castillo con tu vientre hasta que el sol,  
muchacha, te haga reír  
hasta llorar, hasta llorar.  
**

**Y no hables más, muchacha  
corazón de tiza.  
Cuando todo duerma  
te robaré un color.**

"**Muchacha (ojos de papel)", Luis Alberto Spinetta.**

* * *

Las mañanas eran maravillosas: sentir sus ronquidos acompasados podían desentonar la imagen que tenían sus ojos, pero era imposible no conmoverse ante la visión de sus despertares…

Natsumi, con sus frazadas a un lado y una delgada sábana cubriéndola del frío: esa tela que revelaba los contornos de su figura y su vientre alzado.

Ese par de traviesos pillos que hacen estragos en Natsumi y juegan en ella: con sus antojos, sus pataditas, que la dejan exhausta y totalmente feliz.

Sí, la vida se reproducía ante sus ojos, como una acción cortada en miles de tomas que el teniente tenía el privilegio de vivir.

Tenía que haber un término más grande para demostrar el regocijo que sentía en esos instantes: la felicidad quedaba corta, ante tantas bendiciones.

Natsumi se estremece: se toma el vientre, inconscientemente y a Shouji se le iluminan los ojos. Sin pensarlo más, el teniente posa su cabeza en el abultado vientre y siente los golpecitos de los niños…

-Los amo, hijos…- musitó Tokairin, dándole un par de besos a su vientre para cada pequeño. Después, se alza y besa los labios de la madre de sus hijos- Te amo, preciosa…

Las mañanas eran maravillosas y el teniente se encargaría de velar por ellas: por Natsumi y por sus hijos, mientras viva…

* * *

**Día de la boda**

No, no es lo que piensan: Kachou y Kinoshita, al fin, eran marido y mujer…

Todas estaban emocionadas: llorando como magdalenas, menos Natsumi, quien estaba indignada en su papel de dama de honor…

Era estúpida su reacción, lo sabía, pero no soportaba ver cómo la inspectora pudo seducir al hombre, por el cual luchó su buena contienda, de buenas a primeras…

Miró al teniente, quien le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

-Hola, lindo…- le sonrió, con una mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro.

Sin quitar su escrutinio, le dio vuelta la mirada y provocó un sudor frío en la muchacha.

De pronto, un sonido de copas llama la atención de todos en el lugar.

Iruka se incorpora y levanta su copa, anunciando un discurso, mientras Natsumi negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza.

-¡UN SALUD POR LOS NOVIOS, QUE ESTABAN YA EN HORA DE COMPROMETERSE, Y POR MI PEQUEÑA NATSUMI, QUIEN ESPERA A SUS CAMPEONES Y EL TENIENTE, POR SU HOMBRÍA Y QUIEN HIZO ESTE GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO! AH, ¡Y NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR UNAS COPAS A MI BAR, QUE LS PRECIOS ESTÁN BAJÍSIMOS: SALUD!

-¡SALUD, COMPAÑERO!- dijeron al unísono los motoqueros, y en especial Kazuo, con lágrimas en los ojos por su Natsumi.

-Lo que me temía…- musitó Natsumi, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de los novios.

Todos estaban contentos y felices: Natsumi conversaba y reía con sus amigos, contando las anécdotas que los unió como compañeros de trabajo…

… En más de una ocasión, estaba presente Nakayima en esos bellos recuerdos: Miyuki los miraba detenidamente, tratando de memorizar cada rostro, cada sonrisa y cada palabra que decían…

Sin hacer ninguna objeción, salió calladamente del lugar…

Natsumi estaba conversando, cuando miró el lugar de Miyuki y por donde desapareció…

-Yo me adelanto: Shouji, no te preocupes por mí. ¡Felicidades a los novios!- dijo Natsumi, tratando de darle alcance a su amiga…

* * *

Tomó sus cosas y las acomodó en el maletero del auto: al cerrar la puerta, vio que Natsumi estaba allí…

Sus ojos estaban desconcertados: la situación no ameritaba otra cosa…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Natsumi.

Miyuki bufó: no era lo que deseaba, pero tendría que afrontarlo…

Se acercó a ella, poniéndose en su altura.

-Me voy de aquí, Natsumi: me voy a América…permanentemente.

Natsumi se quedó impávida: eso no era posible.

-¿Cuándo, quién, ¡por qué no me lo dijiste!?

-Necesitaba evitar esto: no saco nada con explicártelo, Natsumi… Voy a decírtelo, pero espero que tengas la mente abierta para poder comprenderme: no quiero hacerte daño…

En su mutismo, logró asentir levemente.

-Bueno,… pensé en todo lo que hemos tenido juntas: existe un vínculo muy grande entre nosotras y pienso que fue hasta cuando nos necesitamos una de la otra. Ahora, ahora ya no existe nada para mí en este lugar más que recuerdos: lograste sobreponerte a toda la serie de obstáculos en tu vida y tienes un rumbo fijo, mientras que yo sólo te tengo a ti…

Las lágrimas de Natsumi salieron por sí solas, ante la mirada triste de su compañera.

-E-entonces, ¿te alejas por mi causa?

-¡No, Natsumi: por Dios!- tomó su rostro, meciéndolo levemente- No eres la causa de esto, ¡no lo eres!: tienes que hacer tu vida… Tienes que criar a tus hijos, casarte, viajar, trabajar y ser feliz: a mi lado, jamás podremos dejar el pasado atrás si estamos juntas- le dijo Miyuki, mientras Natsumi negaba una y otra vez su cabeza- Sí, Natsumi: voy a arruinar tu vida, si sigo empecinada en mantener algo que ha muerto… Voy a levantarme y seguir adelante: ¡y tú harás lo mismo!

-Yo no quiero- Yo no quiero separarme de ti…

Miyuki, sintió, por primera y última vez, que todo comenzaba a ser lo de siempre: que sería ella quien debía levantar a Natsumi, por última vez.

-No lo haré, preciosa: no voy a separarme… Te llamaré seguido: podrás ir a verme y mis sobrinos van a poder comer pavo en Acción de gracias. No vamos a cortar este lazo, pero es necesario poner distancia… Tienes que prometerme que no vas a caer, como lo hice yo: mírame a los ojos y promételo, lo necesito…

Los ojos de Natsumi estaban empañados por las lágrimas, cuando sintió un viento que calmó su ansiedad.

Tomó valor y asintió levemente- Lo prometo…

La abrazó con fuerzas, tratando de sacar valor ante lo que se avecinaba.

-¿No quieres que vaya al aeropuerto?

-No, Natsumi: esto está bien… Además- tocó el vientre de Natsumi- no quiero que se congelen: prometo verte antes del parto.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a arreglar sus cosas: estaba a punto de entrar al auto, cuando se devuelve donde se encontraba su compañera.

-No me digas que te arrepentiste…- le dijo Natsumi, entre lágrimas, pero en son de broma.

-Sólo me faltaba decirte algo, antes de partir y comenzar una nueva etapa…- tomó su relicario y lo dejó caer en la mano de Natsumi- Quiero decirte que te quiero, que siempre lo hice: que te cuides mucho y disfrutes del hombre indicado y, por sobre todas las cosas, te aclaro algo…

Apretó la mano y se acercó al oído de la bruna.

-Jamás, jamás he pensado que fuiste la culpable del accidente: no fuiste tampoco el error de mi vida… Al contrario: no creo haber sobrepasado todo esto, no creo haber podido sobrellevar su muerte, de no haberte tenido a mi lado... Te quiero mucho- besó su oído y se alejó de ella.

Tomó asiento en su auto y encendió el motor, viendo atentamente por el retrovisor a la imagen de su amiga: sus ojos se empañaron de la felicidad.

Natsumi seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, Miyuki se había marchado.

Era su decisión: si Miyuki pudo dar la vuelta, ella lo haría también.

-Yo también te quiero: sé feliz, amiga- musitó Natsumi, apretando fuertemente el relicario en su mano.

* * *

**Hice siempre lo que quise hacer  
soy fuerte pero hoy me siento sola  
hoy estás cerca de mi  
y nada puedo decir.**

**Mi corazón se romperá  
y nada vivo, nada comenzará.  
El viento soplará  
y el tiempo se nos escapará.**

**Algún día tú vendrás  
y sola no estaré  
el amor puede ser  
frío y triste también.**

**El amor es una preciosa historia,  
puedes reír y sufrir  
el tiempo no pasará  
gracias amor.**

* * *

_**Las lágrimas quedaron atrás: hubo un tiempo en el que creí, fidedignamente, que existía un orden en las cosas… Me volvía loca, del sólo pensar que ese orden se desmoronaría…**_

-¡Vamos, Shouji! Toma el pavo del horno, que va a hacer alas y se irá sólo…

-Ya voy, Natsumi…-dice Shouji, terminando de mudar al par de gemelos y llevarlos a brazos de su madre- Gracias, lindo- musitó en sus labios, dándole un beso al teniente.

_**Hoy entendí que el orden pasa por sobre la ubicación de acontecimientos: Nakayima tuvo que morir y tuvimos que sufrir su ausencia,… Natsumi y Tokairin estaban destinados a conocerse: a ser el salvavidas de cada uno…**_

-Vamos, chicos: la comida está servida… Ven, Michael: siéntate a mi lado…- dijo Miyuki y Natsumi movió las cejas con malicia, lo que provocó en Miyuki un fuerte sonrojo.

_**Tokki estaba destinado a caer por sus actos: nos encargamos de desaparecerlo del mapa… Natsumi logró ser superior en todo momento ante él y obtuvo su libertad: la libertad para amar…**_

-¡Vengan acá, preciosos!- Natsumi y Miyuki tomaron a ambos bebés- Tienes suerte, Tokairin: tienes a un par de varones, igualitos a ti- le dijo Miyuki al teniente, a lo cual sonrió.

-¡Ahg, no lo digas más, que sólo le aumentas el ego!

_**Conocí a Michael, quien era uno de los compañeros de Natsumi, durante su estadía en los Estados Unidos… Me permití una nueva oportunidad… Pero hay algo que no dejaré jamás…**_

-¡Un salud por esta cena: por Miyuki y su compinche y por mis hijos, que salieron iguales de glotones que nosotros, SALUD!

Todos cayeron al piso, por el brindis de Natsumi: era de esperar que alguna de los comportamientos en los bares se le pegaran a la muchacha.

Dejando a un lado eso, todos chocaron sus copas y brindaron.

-¡SALUD!

_**El recuerdo de haber sido amada por Nakayima: siempre tendré su presencia, un trocito en cada persona amada…**_

_**No te preocupes Nakayima, que nunca podré olvidarte…".**_

"Para que no me olvides, voy a entregarte mi ser: no en las cosas, sino en tu corazón".

Fin.

* * *

**Síiiii, el ansiado final: primero, agradezco su apoyo y su paciencia.**

**Estoy resfriada, así que me ha costado sacar el final... Pienso que ha sido lo mejor ^^**

**Besos y gracias a Natsumi THH y a Natsumi Niikura (me persiguen las Natsumis XDDDDD): un gran apoyo en el término de este proyecto.**

**Besos y nos vemos en "Las armas, las letras y tu corazón": Air voir!!!!!**


End file.
